Archive
by digisovereign
Summary: This is my archive of stories i have not made past chap one, please enjoy. they are all either HP crosses or Naruto crosses.
1. Gwen 10 and the Lightning Bolt Scar

**AN: Hello everyone, i've decided that i write alot of stories that never make it past a fist or second chapter, so i decided to create this Archive to post them if, one day if i continue these stories i will post them separately. but in the mean time enjoy.**

* * *

"Look at that boy mom, he looks so lonely."

Natalie Tennyson looked down at her daughter Gwen and then looked at where she was pointing and agreed with her that the boy she was looked very lonely, he was casting side long glances at several other children who were running about playing while the boy was sitting alone on a park bench. He was a black haired boy the same age as her daughter, he was wearing baggy clothes, his hair was a mess and he was very thin.

"Yeah he does, well didn't you want to make friends?"

Five year old Gwen Tennyson nodded before she let go of her mother's hand and ran over to the bench "Hi."

…

Five year old Harry James Potter looked up and was surprised to see a girl his age with short orange hair and blue eyes who was actually talking to him "Hi."

"My names Gwen, what's yours?"

"I'm Harry."

"Harry huh, well I'm new here, want to be friends?"

Harry looked stunned for a moment before he smiled and nodded "Sure!"

Gwen smiled at him and then grabbed his hand to pull him of the bench but missed his slight flinch at her touch, something which Gwen's mother didn't "Then let's go play Harry!"

Harry was amazed that this girl actually wanted to be his friend, he was pulled around by Gwen for almost two hours, they pushed each other on the swings, played on the jungle gym and the slides. But soon enough it was getting dark.

"Gwen it's time to go."

Gwen and Harry looked at Natalie as she approached them "Oh not yet mom, Harry and I are playing."

Natalie shook her head "Sorry dear but it's late, you can play with Harry tomorrow."

Gwen pouted but nodded before she surprised Harry with a quick hug "Bye Harry, I'll see you here tomorrow!"

Harry just nodded as Gwen and her mother left, quickly realising how dark it was getting Harry hurried back to the Dursley's house, opening the front door he was meet by a bellow of "FREAK! Where the hell has you been you good-for-nothing freak!?"

Roughly being pulled into the house by his beefy uncle and thrown into the kitchen he stumbled and smacked his head on the marble counter top "Start dinner you worthless freak!"

After he had made dinner for his abusive relatives he was roughly thrown into the cupboard under the stairs while nursing a bleeding head wound from where his head struck the counter top and a burn on his left hand from where his uncle grabbed him and forcibly held his hand on the stove.

After barely getting any sleep that night Harry managed to sneak out of the house the next morning when his uncle unlocked the cupboard and let him out before giving him an order to make breakfast for him, but instead Harry ran out the front door towards the park when Vernon went back upstairs to get showered for his day at work.

After several minutes Harry reached the park and went to the same bench as yesterday, it was still dark out and in was a freezing winter morning as Harry curled up on the park bench.

…

It was an annoying beeping sound that woke him up, Harry moved about carefully and found that he was on an uncomfortable bed, he opened his eyes and found himself looking at a clear white ceiling.

"Oh you're awake" The black haired child tilted his head to his left and saw a pretty young female nurse smiling at him "We were beginning to worry about you."

"What happened?"

The nurse smiled as she checked the heart monitor "Your young orange haired friend found you unconscious on a park bench, you were brought into the hospital suffering from severe hypothermia, a nasty head wound, burns on your left hand, numerous fractured bones, severe bruises and you were severely malnourished."

Harry looked about the hospital room in confusion "I'm in the hospital?"

The nurse nodded "Yes, now just lie back while I get the doctor."

Harry lied back and simply waited for several minutes before a brown haired man in a doctors coat entered the room with a smile 'Ah good to finally see you awake Mr Potter" Harry just nodded not knowing what to say as the doctor came over and checked him over "Well you are doing well. The burn is almost healed and your head wound has healed up nicely. You malnourishment is an ongoing issue but your better then you were when you were brought in a month ago."

"A month ago? I've been here for a month?"

The doc nodded "Sure have son, we kept you in a medically induced coma because of some minor brain swelling due to the head wound you received."

Harry "How did I get here, the nurse said my friend brought me here but I don't have any friends?"

The doctor frowned at the child's words but answered him "A young girl named Gwen Tennyson, she said she meet you the day before and found you in the park. Her mother tried to wake you but when you didn't respond she brought you here to the hospital."

Harry nodded with a small smile "I remember her, she was nice, I didn't think she'd really be there the next day."

The doctor nodded "Harry can you tell me about your home life?"

Harry shuddered fearfully and looked about in fear confirming the doctors thoughts "It's okay Harry, whoever was hurting you at home can't hurt you anymore."

Harry just shook his head as tears fell from his eyes "No, he'll get me, I know he will."

The doctor smiled but didn't make any moves to comfort the terrified child knowing how they could react to being touched "It will be okay Harry, I'll post a guard outside the door, no one will be allowed in but me and the nurses."

Harry nodded but it was obvious that he didn't really believe him "Can Gwen come see me. I want to thank her."

The doc nodded with a smile "Of course, she and her mother come in several times a week, they should be coming in to see you sometime today or tomorrow. For now just get some rest."

…

"Wake up Harry!"

Harry woke up with a groan as he heard voices beside him "Gwen! Let him rest!"

"Mom, he's been sleeping for a month, he needs to wake up."

"I'm up."

Harry sat up and smiled at Gwen and Natalie "Hi."

Gwen just smiled "It's about time Harry, you fell asleep in the park and got sick, we were supposed to play remember?"

Harry nodded "I remember, sorry Gwen" he then looked at Gwen's mom and a man with brown hair and glasses who he guessed was her dad smiled at him and spoke to him "Thanks for helping me Mrs Tennyson."

Natalie smiled at him "You don't need to thank me, anyone would have done the same."

Harry just smiled at them as Gwen's dad smiled at him "I'm Frank, my daughter has been worried about you son."

Harry smiled "I'm Harry."

…

"Harry my name is Silvia. I'm a special kind of police officer, I investigate cases like yours when children are hurt by their family or guardians."

Harry smiled slightly to the blonde haired woman who was sitting in in the chair next to his bed, Gwen had placed herself next to harry on the bed and was quietly reading, she was only allowed to stay under the condition that she not interrupt. But mostly she was there for moral support,

"Hi."

Silvia smiled at him and took out a note pad and pen "Okay, now can you tell me who you live with."

Harry nodded hesitantly "My aunt Petunia, my cousin Dudley and uncle Vernon."

Silva nodded as she took notes "Anyone else" seeing him shake his head she continued "Okay, now do you know why you live with them and not your parents?"

Harry shook his head "Aunt Petunia said that they were killed in a car accident because my dad was drunk and my mom was a whore."

Silvia nodded but inside she was upset while Gwen had stopped pretending to read and was now hugging her friend "Well I'm sure that it was just a horrible lie she made up to make you feel bad, none how do you feel about them, and please be honest with me, I promise you won't get into any trouble."

Harry was hesitant to say anything until Gwen encouraged him "Go on Harry."

Harry clenched his fist before he yelled "I HATE THEM!"

Silvia nodded with a sad smile "It's okay to hate them, now can you tell me how you ended up in the park a month ago?"

…

"Well officer Silvia?"

Silvia sighed as she sat down with Frank and Natalie Tennyson and Harry's doctor "It's bad, from what I got from him that he was willing to talk about his Aunt and Uncle have been treating like a slave and have been constantly abusing him for as long as he can remember, I'm going to recommend that he be placed into foster care immediately and his aunt and Uncle be charged with child abuse and neglect, from what I heard from Harry I'm sure that an investigation will dig up plenty more charges, hopefully enough to have them see the inside of a prison cell."

Frank nodded as he held his wife "I thought this might happen, Natalie and I have been talking and we'll take him in for a while, it will give us a chance to get to know Gwen's new friend."

…

"Get up Harry, you're going to be late for school!"

A ten year old Harry groaned as he threw his blanket off himself and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he yawned "Yea I'm up Mrs Tennyson."

Slowly going for a shower and brushing his teeth before getting dressed, he wore a simple pair of dark jeans and a green shirt under a white zip up hoody. Once he was dressed he exited his room and almost ran into Gwen as she passed his room on her way downstairs "Bout time you got up Harry."

Said black haired ten year old just smiled "We can't all get up as early as you Gwen."

Gwen merely smiled at her best friend "I would have thought you'd be up and celebrating, it is the last day of school after all."

Harry just shrugged "We're the two smartest kids in our age bracket Gwen, it's not like we have any trouble with school like other kids do. Although I am excited, todays the day we leave for vacation with Max right."

Gwen nodded as they made their way downstairs "I would have thought you'd be up and celebrating, it is the last day of school after all."

Harry just shrugged "We're the two smartest kids in our age bracket Gwen, it's not like we have any trouble with school like other kids do. Although I am excited, todays the day we leave for vacation with Max right."

Gwen nodded as they made their way downstairs "Sure is, we leave right after school gets out."

As they sat down for breakfast Frank looked over the newspaper at them "Grandpa Max will meet you two outside school this afternoon."

Once breakfast was done the two ten years were dropped off at school. One boring day later had the two ten year olds sitting on the fence that surrounded the school "So where do you think Grandpa Max will take us first."

Harry shook his head "No idea, I just hope that his cooking has improved since last time."

Gwen shuddered "Seriously, I'm pretty sure that thing he served us was still alive."

Harry nodded "Yeah I think mine even growled at me."

Both ten year olds sighed in unison before a big old RV pulled up and honked the horn at them before Max Tennyson stepped out "Gwen! Harry it's good to see you two again."

Gwen ran up and hugged her grandpa while Harry just waved at him "Hey Max, I see you're still driving the Rust Bucket."

Max nodded as he released his granddaughter from the hug "Of course I am. I'll never get rid of the old girl. How are you Harry?"

Harry just shrugged "Can't complain."

"So where are we going first Grandpa?"

Max smiled as he led them onto the Rust Bucket "Well first stop is Yosemite National Park."

The trip to the park was spent with Harry and Gwen sitting next to each other on one of the RV's benches, Gwen was surfing the net on her laptop while Harry just sat there listening to music on his mp3. Harry stretched as he exited the Rust Bucket with Gwen right behind him "Smell that fresh air."

Harry just laughed as they began to set up camp for the night "Gwen since when do you care for fresh air?"

Gwen just blew him a raspberry in response. Once they were done setting up camp Max placed a bowl full of some kind of worms on the table "Okay who's hungry."

Seeing the still wriggling worms Gwen turned slightly green and said "No thanks Grandpa."

While Harry just shook his head and said "Pass."

Watching max shrug and then eat a worm Harry had to struggle not to vomit while Gwen almost did "How about a quick walk before dinner huh Gwen."

Gwen nodded and couldn't get away from the worms fast enough and Harry just followed her into the woods "Man that was gross."

Gwen nodded as the colour began to return to her face "You said it Harry."

Harry just smiled as the two walked in comfortable silence for several minutes before Gwen gasped drawing Harry's attention "What?"

"Look a shooting star!"

Harry looked up through the trees and sure enough he spotted what Gwen was pointing at when he noticed it suddenly change direction and come straight at them "That ain't no shooting star! Run Gwen!"

Harry grabbed the frozen orange haired girls hand and pulled her after him just before the falling object struck the ground sending them flying. Once the flying dirt had died down Harry helped Gwen up who was shaking slightly "You okay Gwen?"

Gwen nodded as she managed to stop shaking "Yeah, what was that thing?"

Harry shrugged as they made their way towards the crater "No idea, but it wasn't a Shooting Star, did you see it change its trajectory in mid-flight, it had to be a ship of some kind" sitting in the bottom of the crater was a metallic sphere "What do you think it is?"

Gwen shrugged "Let's take a closer look."

Harry nodded and followed her down into the crater, looking at the metal sphere for a moment Gwen reached out to touch it while Harry watched on nervously, but before Gwen could touch it the sphere opened revealing some kind of advanced watch that was floating in the middle of the pod, like he was able to sense that something was going to happen Harry moved to grab Gwen and then head back to tell Max, but as he placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention away from the watch, said alien device seemed to come alive and leap at Gwen latching itself onto her wrist, but as it did a part of it separated and slithered up to Harry like a blob creature and latched onto his wrist as well.

"What the hell is this thing?!"

Hearing the fear in his voice snapped Gwen out of her own slight panic and knowing her friend would be freaking out by this Gwen turned to see Harry trying to remove the device from his wrist "Harry calm down! Or you'll have a panic attack!"

Seeing that Harry was just getting worked up by the device that latched to his wrist she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, he struggled for a moment before finally calming down "Thanks Gwen."

Gwen smiled as she released him from the hug "Anytime Harry, now let's go see Grandpa Max about these things."

Taking a quick look at the metallic pod Harry nodded before Gwen pulled him away from the crater back towards the RV. Max looked up seeing Gwen and Harry running towards him "Whoa where's the fire you two?"

After explaining what had happened to them Max examined the watches "Well it would probably be best if you two didn't go messing around with them until we can figure this out."

Even as he said this and Gwen nodded while playing around with the watch there was a flash of green light and both looked over to Harry, or where he had been, now in his place was a monkey with four arms, four green eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue centre, a tail with a stripe design and the black and green face of the watch on his chest.

"Harry?"

The monkey looked at itself before looking up at Gwen and Max "What?"

Max groaned as he slapped his forehead "Tell me you didn't play with the watch."

Harry moved crossed his two pairs of arms and tilted his head as his stripped tail swayed behind him "Okay, I didn't play with the watch."

Max frowned slightly "You're lying."

Harry nodded "Yep."

"Why?"

"Cause you told me to tell you that I didn't play with the watch."

Max just groaned while Gwen laughed, the sound of something cutting through the air was heard before Harry's tail twitched and a glob of spider like webbing shot from his tail at the incoming rust orange coloured UFO shaped disc.

"Look out Harry!"

Harry jumped onto a tree branch as several more of these drone things came rushing after him and Harry led them into the woods "Harry!"

Gwen managed to get out of her Grandfathers grip and messed with the watch franticly until the face popped up and a black silhouette appeared on the face, not wasting any more time Gwen pushed the face down and in a flash of green light Gwen had changed just like Harry, only instead of a form armed alien monkey she had changed into an orange furred bipedal dog with no eyes, ears, or tail. Her teeth are very defined and stick out of her mouth.

Gwen let out a deep growl before she bounded after Harry leaving Max alone with the RV, she quickly caught up to them and found Harry hooting in joy like a monkey while he rode on top of one of the drones, Gwen leapt from a tree branch and landed on top of another drone and sank her teeth into it before leaping at another which she swiped at which her new claws.

Seeing Gwen take down two easily Harry jumped up and attached a web to the drone which he flung at another with his tail before he landed on the ground in time to duck a laser beam that struck the tree behind him and blew a chunk out of it, Harry glared at the drone "Hey that almost hit me!"

Leaping at the drone that shot at him Harry grabbed it with two hands to block its eyes or what passed for eyes and used his lower pair of arms to steer it into a tree as Gwen landed on a third drone and forced it into the ground where it exploded.

Landing back on the ground the watch face on Harry's chest flashed green before he returned to his normal self, he watched Gwen land right in front of him before she jumped on him and licked his face like a dog "Ewe gross Gwen."

The watch face on her shoulder flashed blue as she backed off a few steps and then turned back into her normal self in a flash of blue light "Wow that was incredible!"

Harry nodded "Sure was, but did you have to slobber on me?"

Gwen just blushed and looked away "Shut up Harry."

Harry smiled but dropped it "Come on Gwen let's get back before your Grandpa calls the cops, or worse, your parents."

The orange haired ten year old nodded "Right, let's go, you know this is your entire fault right."

Harry shook his head "Nope, this is all on you."

Gwen just pouted as her attempt to rile him up failed so she turned her attention to the watch on her wrist "I wonder what other kinds of things we can turn into?"

Harry just shrugged "No idea, but maybe we should play around with these a bit, maybe they have some kind of online instruction manual or something."

Gwen shook her head "Yeah, I'll just check online for alien-watch-that-turns-you-into-an-alien shall I?"

Harry sighed as his shoulders slumped "I meant the watch might have some kind of manual in it."

"I know what you meant dweeb, I was being sarcastic."

"No, really I couldn't tell."

Gwen smiled and looked over at her best friend who was playing with the watch "Hey this one looks cool."

Gwen watched as he pushed the face down and in a flash of light Harry had transformed into a sea dwelling alien of some kind, and it was struggling to breath, Gwen began to panic as she watched him try and fail to breath as it needed water, she saw the watch face on its forehead and tried to use it, and as soon as she touched the face there was another flash of green light and then Harry was back to normal but he was pale and was trying to get some air back in his lungs as he coughed out "Thanks –cough- Gwen."

Gwen shook her head "Don't you ever scare me like that again! No more playing with these things until Grandpa says otherwise."

Harry nodded as he regained his breath "Deal."

…

Max sighed "What am I going to do with you two."

Gwen looked sorry while Harry just shrugged "No idea, so what should we do now."

"Now, it's late, so of to bed with you two, we'll figure something out in the morning."

Harry and Gwen nodded before they headed into the RV to get ready for bed.

...

It was sometime not long after they had all gone to bed that they were woken up by the sound of an explosion "What the hell was that?"

Max stepped outside fully dressed "You two stay here while I go and see what's going on."

Gwen nodded and elbowed Harry in the ribs as he went to protest "We understand Grandpa."

Max nodded and then took off towards the camp grounds to see what was causing the explosions, once he was gone Gwen turned to Harry with a slight glare on her face "You would have said something stupid."

Harry just sighed 'I'm getting in trouble for stuff I haven't done yet, that's every guys worst nightmare' He looked outside and saw the light from fires coming through the trees "Maybe we should go check it out as well."

Gwen looked like she wanted to object but she couldn't deny that she wanted to go out and use the new alien watch so she sighed in defeat "Fine, but we use the aliens and you take the blame with Grandpa when this is all over, deal?"

Harry nodded with a grin and began to scroll through the watch "This one looks like it should be safe, for me at least."

Pushing the face down Harry transformed into an iguana like alien with had three dorsal fins reaching down his back and gills on the sides of his head. He also had small spikes around his face and was wearing black pants and a white and green open-front shirt.

Taking a breath a light cold mist escaped his mouth "Cool."

Gwen just shook her head at his bad pun "Nice, so we can't keep calling each other by names when we're transformed, so let's call this form, um, Arcticguana."

The now named H-Articguana nodded "Sounds good to me, now pick a form and let's go."

Gwen nodded and began to spin the face on the watch before she pressed it down and changed in a flash of blue light, when it faded it revealed a red skinned four armed alien with four red eyes and was obviously very strong and was wearing a skin tight outfit that resembled her normal clothes in colour and design and still had Gwen's usual orange hair.

"Neat."

H-Arcticguana shook his head as he rushed out of the RV followed by Gwen "Neat? That's all you can say, you're hopeless, but for now I'll just call you Four Arms."

G-Four Arms nodded as they made it to the campgrounds to see fires all over the place and a large robot firing lasers all over the place and was obviously looking for something "That thing looks like the drones that attacked us earlier only much bigger."

H-Arcticguana nodded "I'll deal with the fires, you deal with the Robot Freak."

G-Four Arms nodded as Harry ran off to put out the fires "Okay, let's see what this body can do."

The red skinned female alien ran at the giant robot and threw a punch at the things leg and watched as the metal alloys buckled under the blow, the robot turned to her and looked at her for a moment before it tried to grab her, but G-Four Arms grabbed the robots hand and tore the fingers of before taking a leap of faith literally, she jumped at the robot and slammed her fist into its chest sending it crashing to the ground sparking "Wow this is so cool."

Seeing the robot get back up G-Four Arms looked around for something to use and spotted only a smoking car that was covered in ice "Oh well" picking the car up with little trouble she held it above her head with her top arms and waved with her lower arms "Here catch!"

The ice covered car flew through the air and crashed into the robots head knocking it of balance, the robot tried to regain its balance but a beam of ice struck the ground under its legs causing it to slip and crash onto its side.

"You looked like you had everything under control, but I was bored after putting out those fires."

G-Four Arms turned to see H-Arcticguana standing behind her "I can handle this."

H-Arcticguana merely grinned before nodding "Fine by me, I'll just hand back and chill."

G-Four Arms huffed in annoyance before he ran over to the robot that was slipping on the ice and grabbed its nearest arm with her lower arms and began to smash it with her upper arms before she used her super strength to tear the arm of and use it like a bat smashing the robot in the face as it tried to blast her with a laser.

The force of the blow caved the robots head in before it exploded, but the explosion was cut short by H-Arcticguana shooting a beam of ice into the explosion "No need for anymore fires. Now let's get out of here."

G-Four Arms nodded "Right" before the two ten year old aliens ran off into the woods before they changed back to human form as they reached the Rust Bucket where Max was waiting for them.

"Didn't I tell you two to stay here?"

Harry nodded as he stepped forwards "Yeah, but I convinced Gwen that we should help out."

Max sighed "Don't take all the blame for yourself son, she's my granddaughter after all, she might not admit it but she has that same thirst for excitement that I did at that age. We'll discuss this further tomorrow when we're all rested, for now though, goodnight."

…

Alien Forms

Gwen: Wildmutt and Four Arms

Harry: Spidermonkey, Arcticguana and Ripjaws


	2. Corruption, the Death Bringers Tale

"Hey Harry? What are you doing up this late?"

The almost eighteen-year-old black haired emerald eyed wizard looked away from the fireplace in the Burrow and saw the eldest Weasley child, Bill standing in the doorway to the kitchen "Hey Bill."

"Can't sleep Harry?"

Harry simply shook his head before he replied to the scared older male "Not really, got a bit on my mind."

Bill nodded in understanding as he came into the living room and sat down across from the teenager and handed him a glass of fire-whiskey "Now that Voldemort is dead and the war over, you don't know what to do with yourself huh?"

The last Potter looked startled as he took the offered glass "How did you guess?"

"Honestly it wasn't that hard to figure out. Want to talk about it?"

"Sure, don't see why not. See back in fifth year McGonagall asked me what I wanted to do for a career, at the time I said I wanted to be an auror."

Bill just nodded "And now that the war is done you don't really want to fight anymore."

Harry sighed but nodded "It's not that I won't fight for the right reasons, but it's not something I want to do for a living."

"How 'bout teaching?" seeing the younger wizard looking at him funny he continued "I heard about Dumbledore's Army where you taught the other students, and from what I heard you did a great job."

Harry thought about for several minutes while idly swirling his glass of fire-whiskey "It's an option I guess but, I dunno I want to get away from everything for a while, especially my fans."

Bill chuckled as he sipped his fire-whiskey "I can only imagine. If you want to get out of England for a while I might have an idea."

"I'm all ears."

"Fleur and I are leaving for Egypt in a few days, why not tag along, we'll teach you the basics of curse-breaking along the way. You've got more than enough power to bring down almost any ward we are bound to come across and you have great reflexes and instincts which are a must in this line of work. Aside from learning some new skills we're likely to find some interesting things."

Harry thought about the offer and found that he was seriously considering accepting "You know what? I think I'll take you up on your offer."

Bill smiled as he raised his glass in a quick salute before he downed the rest of his drink "Great, then you had best get some rest, tomorrow Fleur and I will get started teaching you the basics."

Harry simply nodded before he downed his fire-whiskey in one go making Bill laugh as Harry dropped his glass and belched a large stream of fire luckily right into the fireplace "Should have warned you about Fire-Whiskey, it's called that for a reason. Get some sleep Harry because you're going to need it."

Then next two days were spent by Harry learning some curse-breaking basics from Bill with Hermione sitting in on the lessons, and a crash course on ancient Egyptian history from Fleur. Finally, on the third day the three of them took a portkey straight to the dig site in Egypt.

"Damn it I hate those goddamned things!"

Bill simply laughed as he helped Harry back to his feet and Fleur brushed the sand from his clothes "It's because you don't use them as much as normal wizards Harry, you'll get the hang of it."

Fleur just shook her head at them "Come, ze dig site is just over zis sand dune."

Harry nodded but he was clearly still not happy about landing face first in the scorching desert sand before following the married couple up the dune. Once he reached the top of the sand dune he could see the top of a temple emerging from the sands and a wizarding tent barely ten metres from the partially uncovered temple "So who's this temple for?"

"Oh right, knew I was forgetting something, this temple is dedicated to Bastet."

Harry nodded and turned to Fleur "She's the cat headed goddess, right?"

Fleur laughed softly but nodded "Oui, very good Harry, glad to see you were paying attention."

The dark-haired teenager merely shrugged "Can we get out of the heat please, you two may be used to it but I'm not."

…

"So, what do you think Harry?"

Harry hummed to himself as he waved his wand in front of a large stone door they uncovered yesterday. A week had passed since they arrived and that time was spent going over more information on Egyptian history while they began to unearth a doorway, which went quicker since harry had massive magical reserves and once shown how could move large amounts of sand quickly. Currently he was scanning the wards on the large stone door.

"Seems to be a simple repelling ward and a rather strong shield wards placed all over the temple leaving only the door here as an entry point and the door itself is warded against explosions and concussive force so we can't blast it open. It can't be that simple, there has to be some traps on the inside of the temple. Are all temples this simple?"

Bill shook his head as he checked Harry's work "No most temples are warded so tight that it takes years to breach, this is surprisingly simple. You might be right about the traps Harry."

Harry grinned as he waved his wand again "So I just have to dispel the repelling ward" several seconds past before "Done, now we should be able to open the door."

Fleur shook her head as she grabbed his arm "Non. You are getting ahead of yourself 'Arry, you need to check the door itself, there could be hidden curses placed on any of these jewels to protect the door."

Harry nodded as he eyed the decorative jewels on the door carefully "Thanks Fleur." He spent the next hour checking all the jewels and found some nasty curses but managed to get rid of them all "Okay, I think I'm done here."

Bill nodded approvingly as he examined the young man's work "Not bad at all Harry, we might make a Curse-Breaker out of you yet. Now let's get this thing open shall we. Fleur check the other side of the door as we open it."

Fleur nodded as she watched Harry and her husband begin to force the large stone door open, it was hot out and both men were wearing shorts and wife beaters to keep cool and sunscreen and cooling charms to keep themselves from getting burned and overheating, so she allowed herself a moment to appreciate the two sweating, very attractive young men as they worked before she moved to the now slightly opened doorway and began to scan the inside of the passageway "Careful boys, there are several hidden trigger mechanisms on the floor way, I shall make them glow green so you don't step on them."

Without waiting for them Fleur began to slowly make her way inside the passageway and found several unlit torches which she lit and then took one with her as she carefully illuminated any traps she found. Only a couple of minutes later Bill and harry caught up with her and the trio made their way into the main chamber, inside was a large golden statue of a woman with a cat's head, the statues hands were holding a large orb of some kind which appeared to be made from some form of metal.

But the trio continued to check the temple for more traps before they started looking for anything of value. So, the three of them never saw the metal orb seemingly come to life like a television showing the image of an Egyptian woman with shoulder length black hear wearing a black headdress, the woman smiled to herself as she seemed to watch the three people before her eyes landed on the form of the black-haired teenager. The woman's grin turned slightly sinister as her eyes flashed gold and the image faded.

…

" **Senna, Kree!"**

On a planet far away from Earth, the Goa'uld known as Bastet watched as a dark-skinned woman who looked like an amazon wearing leather armour that protected her vital organs but still showed of her amazing figure and had a golden image of a cat's head on her forehead, approached the woman sitting on a large throne "You summoned me My Lady."

Bastet held up some sort of device which showed an image of the black haired teenage wizard **"I believe that I have found a suitable host for my dear old friend Sobek. Be a dear and retrieve him for me."**

The dark-skinned woman Senna simply bowed "It shall be done my lady, where is this human located?"

The Goa'uld System Lord simply laughed **"That is the best part, he is of the Tau'ri. He is in my temple as we speak, you have my permission to access the data core for the address to the hidden Chappa'ai in my old temple."**

The first prime had a large grin on her face as she bowed again "As you command my Lady."

As the woman on the throne and her loyal subject spoke, standing as part of the group that served the First Prime, a woman different from the others stood amongst them, she had lighter coloured skin then all the other Jaffa around her, dark hair shaved on the right side while the back was tied into a short ponytail and the left side hung freely, and instead of the symbol of Bastet on her forehead was the symbol of Apophis.

This young woman was Shen'auc of Chulak, and while outwardly she displayed an image of loyalty and devotion to her goddess, within her mind she was mourning the loss of yet another innocent in Bastet's need to torture the Goa'uld Sobek. As she looked at the image of the young Tau'ri she felt pity for him, he was young, and had his whole life ahead of him, probably had family that would miss him, and Bastet was going to take all that from him, make him a host to Sobek and then torture the old Goa'uld until either she tired of his torment or the host died.

But there was nothing she could do about it, speaking up would only get herself killed, and then the human would still be taken as a host, doing nothing but hastening her own death. All she could do was try and find a chance to end the hosts suffering as quickly and painlessly as possible. It was all she could do.

…

"So, any ideas what the hell is going on here Bill?"

The eldest Weasley shook his head as he tried a scanning spell again "No idea Harry, I've never seen anything like this, never heard of anything like this before either. Luv?"

Fleur just shook her head, sending her long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, waving about "Non, I have never heard of this either. But it seems as though something here in ze temple is interfering with our scanning spells. It can't be ze wards as we have brought them down."

It was then that Harry got a really bad feeling, Fleur noticed as Harry suddenly shivered as if he was cold, which was utter nonsense, and she nudged her husband and pointed to Harry, Bill looked at his young friend/protégé and saw him looking around wildly "Harry?"

"We need to leave, I don't know how I know, but something bad is about to happen."

Bill nodded "Alright, we'll play it safe. Let's go."

Fleur nodded and took off at a jog towards the temple with Bill and Harry following behind her, they had just reached the temple exit when it felt like a small earthquake hit the temple. The ground and walls shook, sand fell from cracks in the ceiling, as they went to exit, fleur had just made her way outside when what seemed like a blasting spell struck the wall next to Bill. Harry turned around quick as lightning, his reflexes second to none "Sectumsempra!"

The dark cutting curse struck the woman that had fired the blasting curse at them slashing her from hip to shoulder cutting her open and spilling her intestines. Behind her the group of female Jaffa that had accompanied the first prime could only watch as said first prime died a quick but painful death. Bill turned to exit the tomb only for the group to recover quickly and attack, firing blasting curses from the bulbous tip of their staffs.

Harry held back and created a powerful shield between himself and the approaching group of armed dark skinned woman "Hurry up Bill! I don't know how long I can hold this!"

Instead of exiting the temple, he looked at his wife "I can't leave him there, go get help!"

Fleur nodded knowing that they would need it, she ran back towards their camp as Bill turned and began to cast blasting hexes from around Harry's shield spell making the dark haired emerald eyed wizard scowl "What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm not going to leave you here to fight by yourself!"

Harry fell to one knee as he struggled to keep the shield up "Damn it Bill! I can't keep this up!"

Bill nodded and cast at the ceiling above the attacking woman and brought down a tonne of sand on their heads, thinking they were safe Harry let his shield drop and tried to regain his strength as Bill helped him up. Only for several of the women to leap from the darkness of the pillar filled hallway, Bill was struck in the back of the head rendering him unconscious immediately while Harry was grabbed by three dark skinned women and forced to his knees as a blade was held to his throat.

Harry glared as he struggled to catch his breath "Who the fuck are you, what do you what?"

The woman in front of him slapped him hard across the face "Rin nok! (Silence)" and then turned to the rest of the group who had Harry restrained and two others survivors of the cave in that where dragging Bill "Shal Tek."

Harry tried to struggle as the group of physically powerful woman dragged him back into the main part of the temple, only now one of the walls was gone and in its place, was a large room in which sat a pedestal of some kind and a large metal ring with numerous symbols on it.

The woman restrained him and the unconscious Bill and tossed them to the side while they approached the pedestal and started pushing what seemed like buttons on the top of the device. Harry sat against the wall and looked to Bill to make sure he was okay, as he did one of the women approached him and kneeled down in front of him and whispered to him.

"You put up a good fight, but your suffering has only just begun, I'll try to end it quickly when I'm given the opportunity."

Before Harry could respond the young woman lifted him of the ground and dragged him towards the gate while another grabbed Bill and dragged him along, Harry looked up in time to see the now spinning ring stop spinning and a burst of what looked like water shot from the ring and then sucked back into the ring forming an upright pool of water.

"What the-"

Harry didn't get the finish his sentence as one of the women stepped through the ring and then he was pushed through. On the other side of what he now knew was a gateway of some kind, harry found himself covered in ice, he shivered and struggled to move as the one woman who spoke to him pushed him forwards making him stumble and break the thing layers of frost that had built up.

Harry could do nothing as he didn't have his wand, having dropped it when the women caught him of guard, and he could see Bill's wand so he assumed that he dropped his as well.

Harry looked around and realised that they were in a large city that looked like it was Egyptian, as he was pushed through the city he noticed that most of the population was female, there were males but they were outnumbered three to one. He was led into a large palace and after a while of being marched through the palace he was thrown at the feet of a richly dressed Egyptian woman sitting on a throne.

Bastet grinned as she observed the fine form of the young human before her, before she looked at the Jaffa and noticed the absence of her First Prime **"Where is Senna?"**

"Dead my lady, this human killed her, some kind of energy weapon, it cut her open from hip to shoulder, she bled out within moments."

Bastet turned her angry gaze to Harry who just gave her a cheeky grin "Yeah, sorry about that."

Bastet let out a slight cry or rage as her eyes glowed and she held up her hand, upon which sat a device of some sort and placed it on his head, and Harry barely managed to hold back a scream. Several moments later the pain stopped and Harry fell to his side twitching slightly as Bastet leaned down and gripped him by the chin and made him look at her before she spoke in a deep echoing voice **"Your suffering will be eternal."**

Harry not really able to speak simply thrust his head forwards strike her in the face and breaking her nose. Bastet glared at him with blood dripping from her nose and covering her face **"Bring the other!"**

One of the female Jaffa grabbed the now awake Bill and dragged him before Bastet who began to use the hand device on him as well making him scream in pain. Harry tried to get up, to do anything but his body wouldn't listen., he knew that Bill had a higher pain resistance then most, but Harry had an insane amount of tolerance and knew that Bill wouldn't last, Harry knew that within minutes Bill would probably end up like Neville's parents in Saint Mungo's. Within moments Bastet stopped and Bill fell to the floor and just looked at Harry and spoke in a barely audible voice "Get out of here Harry. Find a way, like you always do. Tell Fleur I'm sorry."

Harry just shook his head as he struggled to make his body respond but still nothing but twitching, tears fell from his eyes as he could do nothing but watch as Bill managed to get to his feet, although he was struggling, and tried to rush Bastet only to be struck by several blasts from their staff weapons and fall to the floor of the palace, dead.

Bastet grinned and kicked the eldest Weasleys now dead body making Harry twitch in anger "Shall we prepare Sobek's stasis jar My Lady?"

Bastet shook her head **"No, I want to hear this one scream for me first."**

Harry could only glare as Bastet descended on him with her hand device again. But just as when Voldemort would hit him with the Cruciatus Curse, he didn't give them the pleasure of hearing him scream.

…

One week had passed since his capture, and in that time Bastet had been most creative in her torture, but even after a week of torture he still hadn't screamed. He could tell that Bastet was angered beyond belief that she hadn't broken him, and he took every opportunity to rub that fact in. he also knew that she had run out of patience and was preparing to have the Goa'uld Sobek take him as a host.

He knew it would do anything but he tried to break the chains around his arms that held him against a wall, but just as he expected, nothing happened. Even if he wasn't weak from torture and hunger he knew that he still wouldn't be able to break the chains holding him. He had tried casting wandless magic but he had no energy to cast with.

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor, and moments later the door to his cell slide open and in came Bastet and one of her Jaffa holding a canopic jar with the head of a crocodile on it. Bastet merely grinned as she stepped up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek **"It seems that your time is up human, too bad, if you had have just screamed for me, and accepted me as your goddess, the things I could have shown you, the pleasure we could have experienced together would be amazing. Oh well."**

Before Harry could get out a smart-ass response the female Jaffa removed the lip from the canopic jar and held the opening up to his mouth with one hand and gripped the back of his head with the other to hold him in place. And the last thing he saw before the pain hit him was the serpent like form of the Goa'uld Sobek.

…

Bastet watched in sadistic glee as Sobek weakly exited the stasis jar, she reached out and forced open the humans mouth and Sobek entered his new host through the back of his thought and began to take control. She expected the host to begin to scream as this happened but still the host remained silent, oh he thrashed about and grunted in pain but no screams.

Normally a Goa'uld could take control of the host within moments, but she knew that this host had a strong mind, so it was no surprise that it took almost five hours for Sobek to finally wrest control of the host.

" **This host has interesting memories, I particularly enjoyed the memory of your First Prime being cut open like a domesticated animal for food."**

Bastet screamed in rage and pushed her Jaffa out of her way as she rushed forwards and jabbed Sobek in the chest with a Goa'uld torture rod. But just as with the host Sobek didn't scream.

" **This host has a ridiculously high pain tolerance. A marvellous host you have given me Bastet. I will enjoy using it to kill you."**

Bastet glared at Sobek wo just grinned at her, that same infuriating grin that the host gave her, she endeavoured to remove that grin and jabbed Sobek again and watched as he twitched and convulsed but still did not scream. Bastet held the torture rod to his chest for almost a minute before releasing him.

Sobek looked up at her, blood dripping from his lips obviously having bitten his tongue, his eyes flashed and instead of Sobek speaking, it was the Host!

"Sobek and I are both laughing at how pathetic you are, he's old, and weakened from age, and I'm young and weakened from hunger and torture, and still you can't get us to scream, I get the feeling that that pleasure you were talking about earlier, it would be one sided, and not in my favour. Given Sobek's memories of you and Kali, and how much time you spend surrounded by females, I don't think you'd know what to do with what I'm packing."

Bastet was furious, this human was still mocking her, even after being taken as a host, after being tortured for a week, this human was still mocking her!

Bastet screamed in rage again and jammed the Torture rod into the human's chest above the heart and watched as he convulsed.

…

Shen'auc watched from the doorway as Bastet tortured Sobek by cutting into his host with her clawed hand device, leaving long and deep gashes across his chest, sides, back and face before switching to the torture rod. This had been going on for a month now and this was the first time she had been assigned guard duty for the human's cell. She had heard the rumours that the human was able to retain control of his body at times, when she heard that she was impressed, she knew that there was something different about the human. She wished she knew his name so she didn't have to keep referring to him as the human.

She quickly stood tall as Bastet stormed out of the cell leaving the bloody human alone in his cell. She waited a few minutes to make sure Bastet wasn't returning and then entered the cell. There he was, chained to the wall and bleeding deeply from numerous deep cuts all over his torso. She leaned her staff weapon against the wall and drew a short dagger that was hidden in the bracer on her left arm.

She never took her eyes of the human as she stopped just in front of him when his eyes opened. She looked into those emerald green eyes and knew that she was looking into the eyes of the host, not Sobek.

"You finally made it."

Shen'auc nodded "I was unable to get guard duty until now."

Harry just grinned showing of his blood covered teeth "Do you still intend to end my suffering?" Shen'auc nodded and held up her blade "Then do it."

The young Jaffa female only nodded again before she then stepped right up close to him and pulled him into an awkward hug and placed the tip of her dagger at the base of his skull "What is your name human?"

Harry just chuckled as he rested his head on her armoured shoulder "Its, Harry, Harry James Potter, and you? What's your name?"

"Shen'auc of Chulak."

Harry just smiled "Thank you, Shen'auc."

Shen'auc of Chulak smiled as well before she steeled herself and quickly plunged the blade into the base of the skull, severing the spinal cord and cutting the Goa'uld Sobek in half. The last thing Harry saw before he died was a staff blast striking Shen'auc in the back.


	3. Hogwarts Gargate

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his office, in front of him sat a glass of well-aged muggle American whiskey and the only light in the room came from the fireplace down the steps in his office, he sat there sipping on his whiskey as he mourned the deaths of Lily and James Potter.

Hearing the sound of a crying infant Albus looked to the right of his desk at the small crib, in which laid an young infant with messy black hair, but this infant was different to every other infant, this one had deep red skin, on his small feet instead of five chubby baby toes were three talons in place of his toes and his ankle joint was much higher up allowing him to run on all fours with ease when he was old enough. From his spine came a tail that ended in three barbs, his hands had three talons in place of his ring middle and index fingers, as well as his thumb. The baby had no eyebrows instead had a pronounced brow ridge that was in the form of a spiked crowning that pushed his fringe of hair upwards. The baby had sharp teeth and luminescent green eyes and had a pair of large bat like wings emerging from its back that it had wrapped around itself like a cloak and finally over his right eye was a deep lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Ah you must be hungry Harry."

Albus smiled at the infant son of two of his best students before summoning a House elf and asking it to fetch something for Harry to eat. The elf returned a moment later with a bottle full of Re'em milk.

"Albus?"

Albus smiled as Minerva and Poppy arrived and stared at Harry before Minerva gently picked him up and rocked him as he feed from the bottle with his tail wagging happily and his wings wrapped around him for warmth "Albus what happened to Harry?"

Albus sighed and removed his half-moon glasses to rub his eyes after finishing his glass of whiskey and pouring another for himself as well as Minerva and Poppy "I arrived too late to save James and Lily. Tom had just tried to kill Harry and failed due to the protection of Lily's sacrifice, but some of the killing curse managed to make it through the protection and in essence kill Harry's human half leaving behind only creature blood. What creature Harry is I do not know, I have never seen anything like it."

"I have."

All three elderly magical's looked up at the bookshelf upon which sat the sorting hat "You have?"

The hat nodded "Oh indeed, but not for almost eight centuries. It is so wonderful to have a Gargate within the walls of Hogwarts once more."

Poppy looked up from her examinations of Harry "Gargate? What is that, I'm not familiar with it?"

Albus shook his head "Neither am I, could you please explain?"

"The Gargate species are said to be as old as the dinosaurs, they are not magical in nature but like humans some have access to magic like little Harry there. Now there are two kinds of Gargate, Gargoyle and Gargoyle Beasts, Gargoyles are like human's in intelligence while Gargoyle Beasts are animal in intelligence."

Minerva shook her head as she continued to rock Harry in her arms "I have never heard of Gargoyles besides simple stone statues."

The sorted Hat nodded "Those statues were created in the likeness of living Gargoyles for a reason."

Poppy clucked her tongue "What reason?"

The sorting hat turned to the window of Albus' office through which the rising sun could be seen "Watch."

Albus and Minerva quickly turned to Poppy when she screamed and rushed to Harry, Albus and Minerva watched in horror as Harry slowly turned to stone "What is happening?! Do something Albus!"

"Don't!"

Everyone looked at the sorting hat "This is natural for Gargate's, during the day when the sun rises they enter stone sleep."

"You should have told us!"

The hat shook itself like a person shakes their head as Minerva placed the stone infant back into his crib "You wouldn't have believed me."

"This happens every day?"

The hat nodded to Albus "Everyday as the sun rises, and when the sun sets the stone will shatter and he will wake up."

Albus nodded as he drained his glass of whiskey again "I see, that is good to know, what did you mean before, has Hogwarts been home to Gargoyles in the past?"

The hat nodded as Poppy and Minerva took the glasses of whiskey for themselves "Oh yes, Hogwarts was originally built by Rowena and Godric as a haven and home for a coven of Gargoyles to live in peace after they made friends with the clan. Several years later Rowena and Godric met Helga and a year later Salazar, sometime later they decided to build a magical school and returned to ask the Gargoyles for permission to use the castle as a school. The coven agreed and the castle was expanded on and made larger. The gargoyle coven protected the castle for almost two hundred years until a Dark Wizard attacked and almost all gargoyles were destroyed during the day along with many students being killed. The survivors when they woke that night tracked down the dark wizard while he was hiding nearby and killed him and his followers before returning and spent their last days in peace here. That was eight hundred years ago."

Albus nodded, even in his slightly drunken state he still absorbed all the information the Sorting Hat gave him.

….

Almost two years had passed since the night the Potter's were killed and Albus found himself smiling as he wandered the halls of Hogwarts at night "Come out come out Hadrian."

Albus could hear the young Gargoyle child giggling several corridors away and could also heard the sounds of movement, he followed the trail that Harry Potter now known to only himself, Minerva, Poppy, Filius and Hagrid as Hadrian of the Hogwarts Clan left as he made his way to the upper floors of the castle.

"Hadrian you had better not be climbing along the roof again." Albus chuckled as he heard the young gargoyle gasp and a thud as he hit the floor, obviously he had been using his powerful talons to cling to the roof "You remember what happened the last time Poppy caught you on the roof."

Albus heard a soft whimper as Hadrian remembered the spanking he got from Poppy when she caught him on the roof before Hadrian jumped up and took off running on all fours up another flight of stairs.

Hadrian was now almost four years old and had grown fast, he had already learned to read and write like a boy twice his age, Hadrian took off running up to the seventh floor. He looked around wildly looked for a hiding spot when a large door formed from the wall behind him. The young gargoyle pulled the heavy door open and ran inside and found himself in an enormous room filled with junk. Hadrian could hear Albus coming up the stairs to the seventh floor as he pushed the door shut and ran inside to hide.

Hadrian wandered around looking at all the junk that had piled up over the centuries, he found himself standing in front of a cupboard of some sort staring at the crown sitting on top of a wig and a bust of a head on top of the cupboard, Hadrian found himself shivering at the feeling he was getting from the crown, it was like something dark was calling to him. He slowly began to back unaware that he was baring his teeth and growling at the crown, but Albus who was standing slightly behind him and to the left was, the elderly wizard watched as Hadrian bumped into another pile of junk behind him and jumped in fright when the pile began to collapse with a loud noise which startled the young Gargoyle.

Quick as a flash Albus had drawn his wand and summoned Hadrian out of the way as well as the crown that set him on edge. Albus knelt down to Hadrian and smiled "You need to be more careful in the future my boy."

Hadrian nodded "Sorry Grandpa, but that crown, it feels bad, really bad."

Albus nodded and carefully handed it to the young Gargoyle who dropped it and began to rub his hands on his black pair of pants that were torn at the ankles "Hadrian?"

"It feels slimy even though I know it's not."

Albus nodded and conjured a stone box to hold the crown "Well I will have to examine it later then, for now we should be heading back. The students will be waking soon and you need to get ready for bed."

Hadrian groaned "But I'm not tired."

Albus chuckled but levitated him upside down smiling as the child giggled as he hung upside down before Hadrian noticed something and began to wriggle trying to get to the ground, Albus noticed and lowered him to the ground where he scurried over on all fours to the pile that had collapsed, Albus looked and noticed what had drawn Hadrian's attention. Sitting there were two white eggs with blue spots on them, both slightly smaller than a watermelon and both beginning to shake slightly as what lay within began to hatch.

Hadrian ran over and managed to pick up one of the eggs and wrap his wings around it to keep it warm while Albus picked up the other "Come Hadrian, we must take these to Poppy."

Hadrian nodded but he was already at the door and on his way to Poppy, Albus quickly followed after him and they made their way down to the infirmary, once they reached the infirmary Albus put down the egg on a bed on the other side of the infirmary and then took the egg from Hadrian and placed it next to the other egg while Hadrian climbed up onto the bed and sat with them while Albus went to wake Poppy.

Hadrian sat watching the eggs twitch and occasionally poked one until a hand slapped his "Hadrian, leave them alone."

Hadrian pouted as Poppy began to examine the eggs, moments later Hadrian watched as the eggs began to crack. And with a final large shake the shells of the eggs broke apart and two Gargate fell to the bed, both infants.

The first was a female Gargoyle, she had rich purple skin with blue membrane in her wings, she had blue eyes and four horn ridges on her forehead, three across her brow and the fourth on the top of the bridge of her nose and she had blonde hair and a long thin tail with a spade like tip. Three talon fingers and a talon thumb, a small spike on each knee and her feet were much more avian then Hadrian's as she would likely stand on the balls of her feet and toes and had a spike on the back of her foot.

The other was a Female Gargoyle Beast, she was small and had aqua colour skin, she had pure white eyes and was canine like in appearance, she had a small stubby pointed tail that would grow longer as she aged, she had bat like ears on either side of her head that were slight membrane and a slight snout and several spikes on the top of her head.

Poppy gasped as the infants looked around "Oh my word!"

Hadrian crawled over and picked up the infant gargoyle and wrapped his wings around her as the female gargoyle beast crawled over and leaned up against him for warmth and Hadrian wrapped his tail around her.

Albus smiled at the sight "I'm glad he won't be alone anymore."

Poppy nodded as an elf appeared with two bottles of Re'em milk, one of which she handed to Hadrian who began to feed the female Gargoyle while the elf feed the Gargoyle Beast.

"Hadrian, I believe your sisters need names."

Hadrian looked up at Albus and nodded before he looked down at the Gargoyle beast and hummed in thought "I got it, Aqua like her skin."

Albus chuckled but nodded "And the young lady in your arms?"

Hadrian looked down at the infant Gargoyle in his arms "Hm, Abby, no, Hm how about Purple?" Poppy shook her head and Hadrian pouted "Okay, then how about Shade."

Albus chuckled "Hadrian she needs a girl's name."

"Okay, then how about Mia."

Poppy nodded as she took the now named Mia from the young boy "I think Mia is a lovely name."

….

Hadrian was now eight years old, he was sitting up on a stone ledge above a courtyard watching as Mia and Aqua played tag. Once they had hatched Hadrian had immediately claimed them as his siblings, from then on Mia and Aqua went everywhere he did, but it was difficult at times for the red skinned Gargoyle as his sisters were very curious, often they watched the students and teachers once they had woken up but before the humans turned in for the night, Hadrian often watched from a distance making sure that the two younger Gargate's stayed out of sight.

Hadrian sat with a leg propped up and resting his arms on his knee and his head on his arms with his wings draped around his shoulder and his tail swinging slowly behind him still only wearing a pair of black pants torn at the ankles and held up by a white leather belt.

Aqua had a small gold ring around her tail given to her by Minerva and Mia was wearing a short tartan skirt and small top "Hadrian!"

Hadrian looked down to see Mia waving at him trying to catch his attention "What."

"Aqua and I want to go exploring in the forest."

Hadrian shook his head "No, it's far too dangerous."

"Aw please Hadrian?"

Hadrian twitched as his little sister pleaded with him and Aqua sat there giving him the dreaded puppy dog eyes but he refused to cave "No. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. It is far too dangerous, especially since the sun rises in three hours."

"Aw you're mean Hadrian!"

The young red skinned gargoyle sighed as Mia's eyes glowed red as she stamped her foot and glared at him before she took off running away from him with Aqua following after her, he stood up and flexed his wings before jumping from his placed above the courtyard and glided down through the courtyard and down into the corridor that his sisters ran down. Hadrian growled and his eyes glowed as he lost track of his sisters "Damn it Mia, you and Aqua better not get into any trouble."

Hadrian sighed as he walked to the third floor where he ran into Professor Flitwick "Oh Hadrian, my apologies I didn't see you there."

Hadrian waved away the diminutive professor's apology "No need to apologize Uncle Filius. Have you seen Mia or Aqua, I lost track of them after they took off."

Flitwick shook his head "No I'm afraid I haven't, did you have an argument?"

"Mia wants to go explore the Forbidden Forest and I told her no especially since the day is almost upon us."

"Hm, Mia can be stubborn, perhaps you should go speak with Hagrid, see if he has seen them down by the Forest."

Hadrian nodded and bowed to the Professor "Thank you Uncle Filius."

Filius chuckled "You're welcome, now you need to get moving, the sun will rise in approximately one hour forty minutes."

Hadrian nodded and ran to the window at the end of the corridor and jumped out, as he did he spread his powerful wings and glided around the castle over the great hall towards Hagrid's hut.

….

Inside the hut Hagrid looked up from his breakfast of cooked sausages eggs and bacon when he heard the thud of Hadrian landing in the roof "Come on in Harry."

Hadrian entered the hut and immediately took the sausages that Hagrid offered him and ate them quickly "How many times must I ask you not to call me that."

Hagrid chuckled as he wiped some crumbs from some toast from his beard "No matter how many times ye ask ye'll always be Harry to me. Now besides breakfast what brings ye down to see me?"

"Have you seen Mia and Aqua, they wanted to go exploring the forest and I told them no so they ran off, now I can't find them, have you seen them this morning?"

Hagrid shook his giant head "No I can't say I have. We'll let's go check the forest borders for any sign of them."

Hadrian nodded and followed Hagrid as he picked up his giant crossbow, as they exited the hut Hadrian scratched the boarhound Fang behind the ears as he passed the sleeping dog, the young gargoyle draped his wings around himself like a cloak as he trailed behind Hagrid.

"We have to make this a quick search as the sun will be up soon."

Hadrian nodded and began their search. After just over an hour searching Hadrian was forced to stop his search and return to the castle and his spot on the fourth floor where he slept during the day.

….

Hagrid barged into Albus' office around lunch while he was having a meeting with the heads of house "Professor Dumbledore, we got a problem!"

Albus rose to his feet "What is the matter Hagrid?"

"It's young Mia and Aqua, they've gone missing in the Forbidden Forest."

Minerva gasped while Filius stood "Come Hagrid we shall search for them, perhaps the centaurs will help search!"

Albus nodded and turned to his oldest companion "Fawkes, can you help them search?"

Fawkes let out a comforting trill before flying out the window "Who are these two, Mia and Aqua, I don't recognize the names?"

Albus shook his head as he turned back to Severus and Pomona Sprout "Please forget what you have heard, it does not concern you, I must join the search so we shall continue this meeting later."

The heads of Slytherin and Hufflepuff looked confused as Albus rushed out with Minerva after Hagrid and Filius.

….

Hadrian broke free from his stone shell with a half yawn half roar as he stretched out. Once he was fully awake he looked to his left and saw both Mia and Aqua's spots were empty he immediately jumped from his perch and glided towards the forbidden forest, but as he approached it he saw his family exiting the forest by Hagrid's hut.

He landed heavily with a deep thud kicking up dust as he glared at Mia who was hiding behind Minerva while Aqua whined and walked over to him with her tail between her legs "I'll deal with you later" He then turned back to Mia who was peeking out from behind Minerva "As for you."

"Easy there Hadrian, there is no need to be angry."

Hadrian's eyes glowed as he growled at Albus who looked shocked at his actions "Stay out of this, this is between me and Mia, come here Mia" Mia shook her head scared at her older brothers aggressive stance "I said move!"

Mia flinched as she stepped out from behind Minerva who smiled at her, Hadrian glared at her as she stopped right in front of him, his eyes still glowing "You disobeyed me, I told you not to go into the forest, worse is that Aqua followed you. I told you that the sun would rise but you didn't listen, you could have been hurt!"

"SO! Any wounds would have healed during the day in stone sleep! You're just being a big meanie!"

Hadrian growled and his tail slapped against the ground showing that he was losing his patience "And what if either you or Aqua had been shattered during stone sleep by any number of the beasts that make this forest their home! You would be dead!"

Mia's eyes began to glow red as she glared at Hadrian who was now standing right in front of her and towering over her "Would not, you're just scared!"

Hadrian roared in frustration causing Mia to fall back on her butt and scamper away from him, before he could do anything Albus struck him with a body bind hex but Harry deflected it by using his wings like a shield and turned his gaze on Albus who stepped back at the look in the young gargoyles eyes.

"I told you to stay out of this human!"

Minerva and Filius flinched at the anger in his voice and by the way he spat out the word human "Hadrian you need to calm down, they came out of this unharmed."

Hadrian growled from deep in his chest which set everyone on edge before he turned his gaze back to Mia "Come with me, now!"

Mia jumped to her feet and scurried after her older brother figure with Aqua right at her heels leaving Minerva to look to Albus "Albus, what on earth came over Hadrian?"

Albus sighed "Hadrian is a born leader, he will be the head of the Hogwarts Clan and Mia will quite possibly one day be his second, for her to disobey him and for us to interfere in a clan matter is a serious issue for him, how can he expect to lead the clan in the future if his own sister will not listen to him. I will speak with him once he has calmed down. Minerva would you speak with Mia please, I have a feeling that she will need you."

….

Minerva looked up from her grading of her seconds years homework when the door to her classroom burst open and in ran Mia who was in tears and running on all fours Minerva stood just as the four year old Gargoyle leapt over her desk right into her arms "My child, what's wrong!?" Mia was mumbling incoherently through her tears but Minerva couldn't understand a thing so she rubbed the young girls back as she held the crying girl "Mia, please calm down."

"Hadrian won't speak to me anymore! He hates me!"

Minerva sighed as she continued to rub circles into the poor girls back "Oh my child, Hadrian does not hate you, he just has a lot on his mind, you must understand that one day Hadrian will be a leader, in his mind he cannot be a strong leader if his own sister will not listen to him."

"But I'm fine so why is he still angry at me?"

Minerva shook her head "Because he was scared that he would lose you, while you and he may not be related by blood you are siblings now. He raised both you and Aqua, but in his mind he needs to be strong and that means that he cannot show that he is afraid."

Mia shook her head as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand "That's just stupid. He's being so stupid!"

Minerva smiled as she sat the young purple skinned Gargoyle down on her desk in front of her "Aye he is being a bit foolish, but he does have a point, a leader must always be brave or those that follow him may lose heart. A leader must be someone that inspires others to do their best and never lose hope. This is something you must learn as well."

Mia looked up at Minerva as the elderly transfiguration professor handed her a cup of tea "Why do I have to learn this Grandma?"

Minerva smiled at the young girl she loved like a daughter "One day you will be Hadrian's second because there is no one besides Aqua that he trusts as much you."

"He trusts me?"

Minerva nodded "Of course he does. And don't you ever think otherwise."

….

Hadrian sat on the top of the astronomy tower with Aqua sitting by his side, the young red skinned Gargoyle sighed as Albus exited the tower and stood behind him "What brings you here Headmaster?"

Albus smiled at the boy "What, no Grandpa, I rather liked being called that."

Hadrian shook his head "Yesterday showed me that we rely on you to much, from now on I will look after them myself. I will be taking them into the forest to hunt for our meals. From now on we must learn to provide for ourselves."

Albus nodded "That is wise, but certainly there is no rush."

Hadrian continued to stare at the moon while Aqua watched him "It's better to learn these things while we are young, I remember the stories you read to me when I was Mia's age about the Agoge from ancient Sparta, I'm going to make it a part of my clan, that all children must learn to survive of the land, it will make us strong."

Albus studied the young gargoyle carefully "Hopefully you won't be as brutal as the ancient Spartans?"

Hadrian shook his head "No, I'm not training for war, I'm learning to survive."

Albus nodded "I'm glad to hear that, now why aren't you speaking to Mia?"

"I'm still angry at her, she put herself and Aqua in danger by disobeying me" the young Gargoyle Beast whined and bumped her head against his leg and Hadrian scratched her lightly behind the ears "Aqua didn't come up with the idea she just followed Mia, what if they had been attacked, especially during Stone Sleep, they would have been shattered."

"And you would have been left alone."

Hadrian's head whipped to Albus and glared at him, his eyes glowing white "I will not be alone again!"

Albus shook his head in sadness "You have never been alone my boy."

"Of course I have! You may have raised me but you are human and I'm a gargoyle, it's just not the same as it is with them, when Mia and Aqua hatched I finally didn't feel alone anymore, I won't go back to the darkness."

Albus looked at the eight year old who was incredibly wise for his age "What do you mean the darkness?"

Hadrian turned back to look at the moon "Before Aqua and Mia it was like I was alone in the dark, there was no one else there, but once they hatched the darkness lifted and suddenly I wasn't alone anymore. I don't want the darkness to return."

Albus placed a hand on the young Gargate's shoulder "Then perhaps you should stop pushing Mia away."

….

As the moonlight hours began to wane Hadrian glided down across the lawns towards Hagrid's hut when he saw lights inside, he touched down just outside Hagrid's hut and heard fang barking "DOWN FANG!"

Hadrian entered as Hagrid opened the door "Come on in Harry."

Hadrian wasted no time "Can you teach me the basics of hunting and building basic weapons like a spear or a bow and arrow."

Hagrid hummed to himself as he finished up his breakfast "I suppose I can, mind me asking why?" So Hagrid nodded along as he listened to Harry explain about his plans for himself, Mia and Aqua as well as future Gargoyles that joined or were born into his clan "Sounds sensible to me, why not. Come back here once ye wake tomorrow and I'll teach ya what you need to know, it should only take the one night to get through everything."

Hadrian nodded his thanks "I appreciate this Hagrid."

Hagrid waved him of "You had best be getting up to your roost, the sun'll be up soon."

….

Harry climbed up the outside wall of the fourth floor tower, his powerful talons easily digging into the stone which magically repaired itself once he removed his talons due to the magic that was imbued in every stone. He reached his roost on the rampart of the fourth floor tower and found Mia sitting there hugging Aqua.

"Come Mia, the sun is about the rise."

Mia looked up at him and saw that he wasn't mad anymore and jumped into his arms and hugged him, Hadrian hugged her back and wrapped his wings around her and Aqua stood there watching just as the sun rose and all three turned to stone as the rays of the sun hit them.

….

"Hadrian I'm tired!"

Hadrian shook his head as he worked, the young gargoyle had dragged Mia and Aqua with him into the Forbidden Forest for their nature training a week ago, first thing they had done was to set up a camp inside a cave and set up traps around the entrance to the cave to protect them while they were in stone sleep. Next they had gathered some wood for a camp fire and too build spears and bows and arrows.

Once they had done that Hadrian lead them hunting in which they were unsuccessful, so far they had only caught a single deer and that was just hours ago, so after skinning it and cooking the meat they ate their fill, once they were done Hadrian began to train, he gathered some heavy stones and using some rope he had brought with him tied a large rock to his tail and used it as weight training by dragging it along behind him as he jogged around the clearing they had set up in to build up the muscles in his tail using his tail to pull the stone closer to himself and then letting it go like weight training for his tail.

Once he had done that he tied a rock to each leg and using a sturdy tree limb began to do some chin ups. Once he was done with that he fashioned himself a set of weights from two stones and used them for a while, while he did this every night after hunting he made aqua train by dragging stones to get stronger and had Mia do some physical exercises.

Hadrian stopped his workout "Okay, that's enough for tonight, if you promise to stick by my side we'll go exploring and map out the area which will come in handy since we will be here for a while."

….

Hadrian twitched as a small group of centaur's surrounded him, Mia and Aqua, Aqua stood in front of the two of them growling, her eyes glowing red while Mia was hugging Hadrian who was covering her with his wings by wrapping them around them.

"What are you doing in our woods creature?"

Hadrian growled at the lead centaur who called him creature "Watch your tongue half breed lest I tear it out!"

The centaurs were outraged at being called half-breeds at released a hail of arrows at them, Aqua was low enough to the ground that the arrows missed her as she leapt forwards and attacked the lead centaur, Hadrian felt Mia tense against him 'This can't be how it ends. I won't allow it to end this way!'

The young male gargoyle felt something rush through him as he closed his eyes as the arrows were upon him, only instead of both himself and Mia being skewered by the arrows only the sound of arrows striking stone meet his ears. Mia opened her eyes only to see that Hadrian's wings had turned to stone, she looked up expecting to see that her big brother had completely turned to stone at night only he wasn't, he was just as shocked as she was about his wings turning to stone.

"DEMONS!"

Hadrian's eyes glowed brighter than they ever had, in the darkness of the night his eyes were two glowing pits, when Mia flinched at being called a demon, his wings turned back to flesh as he pushed Mia aside he charged right past her and attacked the closest centaur slashing at it across the throat with his talons killing it as Hadrian's talons turned to stone as he attacked.

Hadrian spun and lashed out with his tail at the centaur that tried to grab him, as his tail struck the centaur's chest his three barded tip of his tail turned to stone and easily cut through the beings ribs.

Mia saw a centaur aim a bow at her brother from behind and acted without thinking, her eyes glowed red as she threw herself across the clearing slamming into the centaur's side and knocking it over where she racked her talons across its face several times killing it when she clawed down into its neck.

Aqua was bounding around the clearing dodging arrows as the lead centaur tried to keep her at a distance but at the moment the centaur tried to notch another bow but found that its quiver was empty Aqua leapt at him, her powerful jaws easily crushing the centaur's throat.

Hadrian stood there, blood dripping from his talons and the tip if his tail "Mia, take Aqua back to camp, I'll clean this up."

….

Hadrian sat down in front of the fire pit looking at his hand.

Mia took a bite of a piece of meat and sat watching her brother "Any idea what you did?"

Hadrian sighed and shook his head "I have no idea, perhaps I should speak with the Headmaster about the possibility of me having magic."

Mia nodded as she watched Aqua finish her meat and begin to chew on the bone "I guess it's possible since your parents were human magical's."

Hadrian nodded "True, but that makes me wonder how I became what I am."

Mia shrugged "No idea big brother, but who cares how it happened right."

Hadrian looked up at his sister and nodded "Right, I prefer being what I am to a human. Humans just seem so fragile and weak."

Mia giggled "Yep, 'cept Hagrid."

Hadrian chuckled "That is because he is half giant."

"Wow really?"

Hadrian nodded as he wrapped his wings around himself "Yes, he told me his mother was a giantess and his father a diminutive wizard much like Filius."

Mia looked about cautiously as though those they spoke about would jump out at any moment "I think that Uncle Filius might be part Gargoyle."

Hadrian shook his head "No he has Goblin ancestry."

"I see so that's why he's the same size as a goblin" Hadrian nodded as he began to carve more arrowheads from stones he had gathered through the day.

….

Hadrian bent at the waist to avoid a kick from Mia and as he did he opened his wings knocking her of balance, as she tried to regain he balance Hadrian stabbed the tip of his tail onto a log and using his tails dexterity he threw the log at Aqua who was trying to sneak up on him from behind.

The gargoyle beast leapt of the log and came down at Hadrian who raised his left wing across himself like a shield and willed it to turn to stone, only it fail and Aqua ended up tearing through the thin membrane of his wing.

Mia winced at the howl of pain her brother released when his wing was torn up while Aqua whined and tried to slink away but Hadrian shook his head "It's not your fault Aqua, I'm not mad at you, just disappointed in myself that I cannot figure out how to turn my limbs to stone like I did before."

Mia looked at her brothers torn up wing and flinched at the blood "That looks painful."

Hadrian smiled at her obviously holding back the screams "Just a little."

Mia went into their temporary home, the cave they had made their roost and came back out with some bandages and potions that Poppy had helped her brew "These will help until the sun rises, now sit down so I can tend to this."

Hadrian smiled at her and did as she asked "I think you have a knack for healing others, when we return to the castle you should enquire with Poppy about learning healing."

Mia smiled as she rubbed some potions into his torn wing "I already have been, if I was human I would want to be a doctor, as it is I can be something better, I'm going to be your healer, no doubt you will get into a lot of trouble later on in life and it's my job to patch you back up." Mia smiled as her brother smiled at her, a rare thing as he didn't smile often and decided now was the best time to bring it up "Hadrian, can I talk with you about something?"

Hadrian tilted his head back as Mia was behind him indicating that he was listening "When we're older, I'll be your second until someone better comes along."

"What are you talking about? You're my second and you always will be, why would I replace you?"

Mia shook her head "Because I'm not a leader like you Hadrian, you're meant to lead our clan in the future. To do that you need someone strong to stand beside you" Hadrian made to reply but Mia shushed him "I'm not saying I'm not strong, cuss I'll whoop your butt, but I want to be a healer, in the future I want to bring hatchlings into the world."

Hadrian sighed knowing that this was an argument that he would never win "Fine, I'll respect your wishes, but until then-"

"I'm your second. You can count on me big brother" Aqua barked as she licked Mia's face causing her to giggle "Aqua says you can count on her too."

….

Hadrian grunted as he continued his workout, lifting his home made stone weights with both hands and his tail, Mia sat of to the side watching while Aqua was sitting in the mouth of the cave eating some deer they had caught.

"Hey Hadrian, can I ask you something?"

Hadrian grunted as he continued his workout "Of course."

Mia began fiddling with the hem of her skirt "What's going to happen in the future?"

The male red skinned gargoyle shook his head "You'll have to be more specific."

Mia took a deep breath "I mean are you planning to take me as your mate?"

Hadrian dropped the stone weights in shock one of which landed right on his foot "FUCK!" Mia giggled as he hopped around the clearing on one foot "What the hell are you asking me?"

"Well, we are the only members of our clan, and in the future we'll need to take a mate, so I'm wondering if you're going to take me as your mate if we never meet anyone else. I mean technically we're not related by blood."

Hadrian nursed his foot as he responded "I hadn't really thought about it, but I guess that if we never meet any other Gargoyles then I'll be left with no choice, we'll be forced to mate won't we."

Mia nodded "I think so; it's a natural part of us, the instinct to mate."

Hadrian sighed as he put his foot back on the ground "I'm sorry Mia, I wish it wasn't so."

Mia smiled as she worked on the bear skin in her lap "It's not your fault, it's a part of nature, and it's not something we can fight, besides I'm sure I could do worse."

Hadrian scowled at her causing the now six year old female gargoyle to laugh at his expression.

….

Hadrian sat in the mouth of the cave, his talons, tail and the spear held in his left hand were at the ready as a group of centaurs roamed not far from there camp.

"Are they gone yet?"

Hadrian shook his head and whispered "No not yet. Keep your guard up, we have no idea what they what, they could be just passing by or they could be searching for revenge for the centaurs that attacked us several months back."

Aqua growled softly as a lone Centaur entered their clearing and looked around at their supplies "Where ever you are stay hidden, the others will not be kind should they find you especially to the girl as she is younger and frailer. I shall return tomorrow night while the others rest, I mean you no harm, I am merely interested in learning about your kind."

Mia went to crawl out of the cave but Hadrian grabbed her by the tail and dragged her back into the cave where she stayed after he gave her a stern glare "Sit still."

Mia nodded and turned back to the entrance of the cave and watched as the centaur galloped of "Do you think we can trust him?"

Hadrian stayed silent for a moment "I am unsure, we shall meet with him, while we do Aqua, you wait in the underbrush, if I give you the signal you attack him, this will distract him enough for all three of us to take him down."

Aqua whined in agreement.

….

Hadrian sat in the middle of the clearing on a large rock with his spear resting across his shoulder with his arms resting on it, next to him Mia was standing with her own spear. And just as he said he would the same centaur came into the clearing and bowed his human half to them "Greetings, I am Firenze of the Forbidden Forest Colony."

Hadrian nodded his head in greeting "I am Hadrian, head of the Hogwarts Clan of Gargoyles, this is my sister Mia, she is my second for the foreseeable future and if things do not change in the future she will be my mate."

Firenze trotted over "I am confused, if she is your sister why would you take her as your mate?"

Hadrian motioned for Firenze to join him "We are not blood kin, Mia is the last of the original Hogwarts clan that was killed of eight centuries ago, I was brought here as an infant from a separate clan when my kin were killed. If we do not gain more members to our clan then I will be forced to take Mia as my mate."

Firenze nodded "Such is nature. I wonder if you would tell me of your kind, your ways. We have never seen one of your kinds before."

Hadrian nodded "Mia, go get us some food, is there anything you would like Firenze?"

The centaur shook his head "No I am fine thank you."

Mia nodded and pecked Hadrian on the cheek before she took off into the forest with Aqua right behind her leaving Hadrian to stab his spear into the ground and prepare for a long conversation.

….

Hadrian, Mia and Aqua were on guard as they exited they exited the Forbidden Forest because as they did a large three headed dog came bounding at them, Hadrian jumped up onto the middle head and as he did his right hand clenched into a fist and turned to stone as he slammed it into the middle head taking the beast down.

"HARRY! MIA! AQUA! Don't hurt him, he didn't mean no 'arm!"

Mia smiled as the friendly half giant ran over to them, her clothes had gotten too small for her so she had fashioned herself a small leather skirt and a loose leather tunic from dear hide "Hey Hagrid!"

Hagrid smiled at them through his bushy beard as he hugged Mia and patted Aqua "It's good to see ye again, sorry bout Fluffy."

Hadrian looked at the whimpering Cerberus, the young gargoyle had grown and was now slightly taller than an average twelve year old human, and his pants had become too small so now he was wearing a kilt made from bear and dear hides until he could get a new pair of pants "You named a Cerberus Fluffy?"

Hagrid nodded as he walked up to the large Cerberus and patted the middle head "Yep, everyone needs a name don't they. Anyway, it's good to see ye, the past two years have been rather plain without you three to liven things up."

Mia smiled as she threw her spear back into the forest "It's good to be back, the training was cool and all but it's great to be back in the castle, or it will be when we get back to our roost."

Hagrid nodded "Well I won't keep you, but ye should go and let Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick that ye back, when ya get settled back in come down for a cuppa one evening and tell me about your trip."

Hadrian nodded as he got rid of his spear "We will is the Headmaster in his office?"

Hagrid nodded as he checked the Cerberus' bump on its head "Should be, he's preparing things for the next school year."


	4. HP XMEN DC

The Garden of Hope was the only place on the world known as Apokolips that had any plant life what so ever and was known as the most beautiful place on the hellish world. The ruler of Apokolips, the being known as Darkseid stood vigilant watching as Pythia, the keeper of Darlseid's oracle was overcome by a vision.

"Tell me what you see."

Pythia answered the ruler of the hellish world with her usual smile on her face and her blank eyes filled with visions of the near future "I see that you will be a father yet again, sometime in the future, a human female sorcerer will need aid, you will go to her and have her birth you a child, a son, a powerful and intelligent son, but other sorcerers on earth will seek either the child's death, or seek to control him."

Darkseid found himself smirking at the thought of another son, one who would be nothing like his incompetent brothers, but Darkseid was no fool "A new son? How powerful will he be?"

"He will master the Omega Beam at a very young age, but his path, as a hero, or a villain is not yet set in stone, so tread carefully."

The dark being walked away from the Garden of Hope deep in thought 'Hmm, to master the Omega Beam at a very young age, he will be powerful, perhaps to powerful, I think I will keep this one on earth, it will give me an edge in my future plans for that world, I can't have him weak otherwise those sorcerers will control him or kill him, and neither are acceptable, so he will need some powers to survive, so I shall bind his omega beams at birth, that will stop him from ever mastering them if he ever unblocks them. But he is sure to have other abilities; I will need to keep an eye on him.'

The ruler of Apokolips kept a closer eye on earth and knew when the moment arrived, he was able to hear the thoughts of a female sorcerer in England, she was having trouble conceiving and was praying to any deity that would answer her for help, so as a New God he answered and using his terrific and terrible powers he gave the woman his genetic material and within moments she was with child, his child, a New God.

And nine months later he watched from a distance as he son was born, he used his power to manipulate time to freeze time for a moment so he could examine his son, his son had grey coloured skin, dark green eyes that shone with power, his lips where a deep blue with lines running along his jaw from the corner of his lips and up his cheeks to his eyes where his eyes where surrounded by the same blue coloration as his lips and his head was bald for the moment. The ruler of Apokolips could feel the raw power his youngest son possessed "You could indeed grow into a threat, if not properly monitored and restrained."

So Darkseid pulled an object from a tear in space and held it out to his son, it was revealed to be a simple golden crown with a blue jewel in the centre that he placed on his son's forehead "Here this should help" The jewel in the centre glowing brightly for a moment signifying that it had bound the newborns omega effect powers and was restraining the child from using his full power and then ended with an illusion placed on the child to give him the appearance of a simple black haired green eyed human child "Much better. But you still need a name, after all Harry Potter is no name for a son of Darkseid, so your true name is En Sabah Nur."

…

Fourteen years had passed, and En Sabah Nur known to the magical world as Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived sat by himself at the end of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, just last night his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, he had sworn to anyone who would listen that he hadn't found a way around the Headmasters age line, nor had he asked an older student to enter his name, but no one, not even his closest friends would believe him.

The doors to the Great Hall suddenly opened with such force that they slammed into the ancient stone walls "What is the meaning of this!?"

Harry looked up to see a large number of Goblins entering the Hall with one particular who seemed to be in charge sneer at the aged Headmaster "Stay out of this Albus Dumbledore, our business is with Mr Potter and no one else."

Everyone there looked shocked at the way the goblin spoke to the Headmaster, Harry watched as that same goblin then spotted him and marched over but as he did Dumbledore seemed to snap out of whatever daze he had been in "I must protest, I am Mr Potter's magical guardian and I must insist that you speak with me in my office, now."

The goblin once again sneered at him "You can insist all you want, but the truth is that you are only the magical guardian of Mr Potter because you used your political power to bury the Potter's Last Will and Testament which I have right here in my hand which clearly states that Guardianship of their son is to go to either his godfather Sirius Black or his Godmother Amelia Bones, neither of which has happened, it also says that under no circumstances is Harry to be left with Lily's Potter's non-magical family as they hate anything they consider abnormal, which you disregarded, charges have been filled with Madam Bones, now once again, I must speak with Mr Potter and only Mr Potter."

Everyone there was shocked and also treated to the sight of a speechless Albus Dumbledore as Harry got up and walked off with the head Goblin who started speaking once they reached the closest classroom and said Goblin warded it "I must apologize for making a scene in there Mr Potter."

Harry shook his head and found himself grinning "No need, I enjoyed it, so what do you need to speak with me about Mr?"

The goblin smiled showing of his many sharp teeth "Pardon my manners, I am the Potter Account Manager, Swoopsnarl, I knew your parents quite well, well I knew your mother well, your biological father I do not know."

"What do you mean my biological father, are you saying I'm not a Potter?"

Swoopsnarl shook his hand in an uncertain gesture "Not by birth" he then handed the young man a folder, the shocked and slightly scared teen picked up the folder with shaking hands "Here read this."

…

Name: Harry James Potter-?

Age: 14

Mother: Lily Potter Nee Evans

Father: ?

Adopted Father: James Charles Potter

Heir to: Potter Family-Blood Adoption

Heir To: Black Family-Blood Adoption

…

Harry stared at the details that where written down "Is this true?"

Swoopsnarl nodded "I'm afraid so, goblin magic has been refined of many millennia and is able to keep track of family lines, what worries me is that your biological father's name is not able to be discovered."

Harry shook his head as he leaned back in his chair now feeling numb "Is that bad?"

"Not necessarily bad but it isn't exactly good. Now on to other matters, since you have been illegally entered in this tournament and your Headmaster and, though illegal, Magical Guardian allowed you to enter you is now considered an emancipated minor in the eyes of the Goblin Nation and the Ministry of Magic."

All of this information proved to be too much for him to handle, his restrained powers as a New God tried to explode and rise to the surface but the restraining crown that his biological father had placed on him held if only just, unseen to anyone a crack appeared in the blue jewel in the centre of the crown as some of his abilities surfaced. Swoopsnarl was blown back against the stone wall as a perfect orb of green energy formed around Harry protecting him as the teenager curled up inside it as he passed out from the pain of his powers awakening.

Swoopsnarl slowly managed to get back to his feet even though he was in a tremendous amount of pain and tried to use some Goblin magic to scan the orb of energy and its occupant but found that he was unable to get any readings "Amazing, this must be from his father's heritage! I must get him to Gringotts, the humans mustn't know about his new powers."

…

Harry woke up suddenly and his right hand sprang upwards and wrapped around the throat of a female goblin healer, several armed goblin warriors rushed to pry him away but found that they were unable to break his grip "Please release that Healer Mr Potter!"

Harry looked and saw Swoopsnarl enter the room and released the female Goblin "What the hell happened, where the hell am I? Answer **ME!** "

Swoopsnarl held out his hands in a non-aggressive manner "Please let me explain, you passed out after several dormant abilities came to the surface when we meet a week ago, since then you have been unconscious as your body adapted to your new powers, as for where you are you are in Gringotts, I felt that it was best that Dumbledore not be made aware of your new abilities lest he try to bind them."

Harry flexed his hands experimentally "I feel good, actually I feel great, I've never felt like this before!"

Swoopsnarl nodded "I'm glad to hear this, perhaps you should see this now rather than later, Healer, show him his reflection."

The Goblin healer pulled out a small mirror and he found himself staring at the unknown face that stared back at him "What the hell!"

"As best we can tell, you have ability similar to a metamorphmagus or a shape-shifter only far more advanced, your previous form was for lack of a better term 'forced' to remain as an almost exact copy of your adopted father James Potter. I am positive that this is your real physical appearance, however you may be able to retake your previous form if you wish, it is simply a matter of training to understand and control your new abilities."

Harry nodded to the healer as he ran his hand on his bald head and examined his blue lips and grey skin "I barely look human."

Swoopsnarl scoffed "That is a good thing if I may be so bold, we deal with humans but we do not like nor respect them, most of them at least, and your blood work shows that you are far from 'human', a humanoid maybe but not a human being. Now you need to be getting up, we have little time for you to discover what abilities you may have gained and for you to learn at least some control over them."

Harry nodded and briefly went over what he had been told so far, shape-shifting, he closed his eyes and focused on his previous form, and found himself grinning as he literally felt his body shift from his new well-built fairly muscular form to his previous malnourished black haired form and then back again "This should be fun."

…

Several goblin warriors screamed as Harry grinned like a maniac, his right arm began to grow until it was almost five times as large as it had been and he batted the fully armed goblin warriors away, he heard something very large behind him and spun about increasing the size of the rest of his body as a dragon slammed into him, he wrestled about for a moment before he managed to grab the dragon by the horns and twist its head about violently snapping its neck and then grabbing the large dragon corpse and throwing it at another dragon.

The powerful New God laughed as he shrunk back to his normal size and had to dodge a goblin combat spell, he reached out his right arm and it began to stretch across the rocky floor and grabbed the goblin by the neck and lift him into the air before slamming him down into the hard stone floor with a sickening crack, he then stumbled as a barrage of spell fire struck him from behind, he turned about and saw a large group of Goblin Shaman all cast dangerous spells at him, he grinned as a perfect shield of green energy appeared and held up under all that spell fire.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Harry focused and made his shield explode into a beam of energy that vaporised the now screaming goblin shaman's, he then spun about and slammed his fist through a goblin mithril forged shield and crushed said goblins heads before throwing the corpse and shield at an approaching group of goblin who tried to overwhelm him but he simply grinned and rushed at them headfirst.

…

"Your abilities are impressive Harry."

The young grey skinned teen smirked "I agree, so since I'm legally an adult now that means that I don't have to keep going to Hogwarts, I can go wherever I want right."

Swoopsnarl shook his head "Not just yet, like it or not you are still in a magically binding contract to compete, at least until after the first task, at that point the magically binding contract will be considered fulfilled and you can freely walk away without any ramifications. Once you have we would like to make a deal with you, we have some business deals that are no longer profitable for us, so we want you to do some jobs for us."

Harry nodded "Sounds like it could be fun, reckon I'll get a chance to meet some of the Justice League on these jobs?"

Swoopsnarl nodded with a grin "It is a high possibility, some of these jobs involve villains they have dealt with in the past."

Harry was even more excited now "Stupid tournament!"

…

The young New God grinned and laughed as he flew without the aid of a broomstick, he was telekinetically levitating himself and thus was able to fly, and he loved it, he had always loved flying, and now it was even better. As he approached Hogwarts he forced his body into a fitter version of his previous form minus the glasses and stayed high up as he flew towards the new stadium that had been built on the grounds, today was the day of the First Task.

But first, he had to take down one of those dragons that he could see, and knowing his luck he would end up with the one in cage four, the biggest and meanest looking one there "Damn, and here I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge, not yet another dragon to slay."

He sighed as he watched Cedric try to get past his dragon by conjuring a stone bulldog to distract the dragon, but the Hufflepuff still ended up getting burnt, on his face. Next was Fleur, she used her Veela charm to try and charm the dragon and it mostly worked except the dragon snorted and set her skirt aflame, and finally Victor Krum sent his dragon on a rampage when he struck it in the eye with a conjunctivitis curse.

"Well it's time to make an entrance."

As his name was called out by Bagman he smirked as he dropped from the sky, as he hit the ground the crowd screamed as the earth shook from the force of his fall, while the dragon eyed him warily "What are you looking at you overgrown flying gecko."

The dragon seemed to understand his insult and roared its challenge to him, Harry merely smirked as he sent a blast of energy from his hands striking the giant dragon in the face causing it to roar in anger and pain as one of its eyes was destroyed when the blast exploded in its face.

" **Wow are you seeing this ladies and gentlemen, Mr Potter just struck the dragon with a wandless blasting hex, and it looks like the dragon has been partially blinded, but I think he just made it mad."** Harry smirked as he reached out and telekinetically grabbed the dragon's tail, the dragon tried to spin about but as it tried Harry telekinetically grabbed the dragons head and slammed it into a large solid rock **"Look, more wandless magic from Mr Potter!"**

Harry scowled and used his telekinesis to take out some of the supports for the judge's stand causing it to collapse "All that useless commentating was pissing me of."

This momentary distraction allowed the dragon to recover and hit him dead on with a burst of dragon fire, Harry smirked as he shielded himself with his perfect energy shield and let the crowd think he was dead. Within the intense flames still protected by his shield Harry smirked and made his right arm expand and enlarge until it was as large as the dragon, said dragon gave one final roar as Harry slammed his giant sized hand down it crushing it into the stone beneath it "Just like the others, no match for me."

Harry ignored the golden egg as he leapt over the stands and out of the stadium where he landed with a loud crashing kicking up dirt and dust, he turned and smirked as Dumbledore rushed over to him "Harry, I must insist that you tell me where you have been for the past month!"

Harry smirked and sent Dumbledore crashing back into his former friends and classmates with a burst of his telekinesis "You can insist and demand all you want, but I don't answer to anyone anymore, the strong don't take answers from the weak, so you who are weak have no right to demand anything of me."

Snape drew his wand and aimed it at him "Arrogant just like your father Potter! Now answer the question!"

Harry smirked "Adopted father" and then he increased his speed and moved like a blur, he grabbed Snape's arm and savagely twisted it about and was rewarded with a snap and Snape's screams of pain "Perhaps you weren't listening, the weak cannot demand anything of the strong."

Then with a small application of strength he threw Snape right at Dumbledore who was struggling to get up sending them both crashing into the crowd behind them and Harry shook his head "Pathetic, perhaps I'll see you all again one day, but I seriously hope not."

Then he crouched sightly before shooting up into the sky at high speeds and within moments was above the clouds of to find a secluded place where he could learn more about his abilities in peace, even if it would take years.

…

Swoopsnarl grinned as the young black haired teenager landed with a solid thump that kicked up some dust "Impressive landing Mr Potter, seems that your training has paid off."

The now sixteen-year-old Harry grinned as he followed Swoopsnarl into his first hideout, it was a simple abandoned but not yet completely rundown hotel in New York City, the multiple floors had been re-built and enchanted and warded to fit his needs, and even though it wasn't much spending two years on Mount Everest would make even this place seem like a four star hotel, which technically it was "Thanks. I've been working on it, so let's get this job started already."

Swoopsnarl nodded "Very well, as I told you, you are heading to the island of Santa Prisca, this is the base of Bane's operations, we have had some business with Bane in the past but now our partnership is no longer profitable, so we want you to go in, destroy as much of his facility as possible and take down all the thugs you can find as well as Bane himself and then use this" Swoopsnarl handed him a communicator "To make contact with the Justice League so Bane and his thugs can be taken into custody."

Harry grinned "Clever, do business with anyone as long as it makes you a profit, and if they are thugs when you have no more need for them turn them in to the authorities, nice."

Swoopsnarl grinned "I'm glad you approve, now I must return to Britain, please send me a message when your mission is done."

Harry nodded with a frown "Hey what about my new identity?"

Swoopsnarl nodded "Ah yes, thank you for reminding me, your new name as requested, Evan Sabahnur, a strange name but it is your choice, you must live with it after all. Now we have made a full backstory for you, you were born in London in 1980 to Sirius Black and his fiancé Amelia Bones, your mother died during childbirth and your father died when you were five leaving you to be raised in an orphanage until you were ten at which point you were adopted by a man named Amen Sabahnur who was forty three years old and was born in Cairo Egypt, you lived with him until a year ago when he passed away under mysterious circumstances, but in his will you were legally emancipated and enrolled in Metropolis Junior High."

Harry whistled in approval "Nicely done, what about all my money, how did you figure that into my back story?"

Swoopsnarl grinned "The truth, you inherited it from your father."

Harry clapped "Very nicely done."

"Thank you, Mr Potter, I aim to please. Now we have your combat outfit finished for you and is waiting upstairs, room 204, the entrance is in room 304. You had best be going Mr Sabahnur."

Harry now Evan smirked as he leapt up from the floor of the lobby to the balcony on the first floor and headed upstairs. After making his way to the third floor, entering apartment 304 and then dropping down through a hole in the floor to reach room 204 where he found his new outfit, it was a simple full-body black solar suit with the hands, shoulders, collar and feet a dark blue "Nice."

…

Evan grinned as he hovered high above Santa Prisca, he could hear gun fire down below in Bane's Venom factory "Looks like someone beat me here."

He dropped down at high speeds towards the island but stopped himself from hitting the ground but flying just above the tree line and then dropped down slowly through the trees and touched down softly and quietly on the ground where he had a good view of the facility, around the factory he could see Bane's thugs engaging in a fire fight with some cultist freaks in red robes, and standing behind a tree was the man he was here for, Bane.

Focusing on Bane Evan leapt up into the trees and began to float around the area towards Bane, but when some red-haired teenager in a grey outfit with a lightning bolt on his chest came crashing down in between the two groups "Shit!"

Throwing stealth to the wind Evan speed right at Bane and slammed a fist into his face slamming him into a tree, Bane tried to throw a punch at him "Damn little Niño!"

Evan grinned and grabbed the man's arm and spun about throwing him into the clearing where a teenager wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a red superman shield on it slammed his fist into the man's face taking him down hard.

"I recognise these guys, they belong to the Cult of Cobra."

"Yeah, well what about him?"

Evan spun about and came face to face with a rather attractive green skinned girl with shoulder length red hair, amber coloured eyes and some freckles on her cheeks, she was right up close to him examining his face "Hello!"

Evan grinned and gave the girl a smile "Hey, um not to be rude but who are you and what are you doing messing up my first mission!"

"Mission? Batman didn't say that anyone else would be here."

Evan grinned at the red and black wearing teen "Batman huh, then you must be Robin, and you wouldn't know about me, I'm not a member of the League, but even still this is my mission so you lot can just clear of."

Evan turned and began to make his way to Bane when the one who had to be Superboy stepped in front of him with a dark skinned teen with gills on his neck "Who are you friend, I am Kaldur'Ahm."

Evan grinned and shook his head "I'm Evan Sabahnur, nice to meet you, now if you'd kindly step aside I have to finish up with Bane and then call the league."

"Call the League, no way man!"

Evan scowled at the speedster Kid Flash "Why not?"

"We don't need them! We can handle this on our own!"

Evan smirked as he turned back to Bane "Yeah I saw how you just ran right into the middle of a fire fight and fell on your ass. Very impressive."

Robin chuckled and Evan grinned as he looked at Superboy "So are you as strong as your father?"

Superboy glared at him and stepped right up to him trying to intimidate him "Why don't you find out for yourself."

Evan just waved him of "Later on. Okay, you lot don't want me to call the League, then let me help you out, I came here for a mission, and so long as Bane is taken down and taken into custody I'm happy."

"No way/Forget it!"

Kaldur shook his head as Kid Flash and Superboy denied him "We could use the help. Miss Martian? Robin?"

Robin nodded with a grin "I say let him tag along, could be fun!"

Miss Martian nodded with a smile "Sure!"

Evan grinned "Thanks, I promise not to slow you down."

Kid Flash snorted at his choice of words "Yeah right."

Evan glared at Kid Flash and in a burst of speed was suddenly behind him "What was that you were saying?"

"Wow. Just what powers do you have Evan?"

Evan smiled at Miss Martian and formed a mental connection with her and the others and spoke directly into their minds _**"A lot."**_

Miss Martian beamed when he spoke in her mind _**"You're a telepath!"**_

Evan nodded and began to levitate Bane over to him _**"Not just a Telepath."**_

" _ **We can discuss your powers later, for now we must focus on the Cobra Cultists."**_

Evan nodded and turned to the group _**"So which one of you lot is in charge?"**_ Kid Flash and Robin both stepped forwards only to glare at each other _**"Bloody hell, fine, then I'll take charge."**_

Before any of them could argue with him he turned to Bane who was glaring at him "You think you so clever ay little Niño."

Evan turned to Miss Martian "We need information, so ladies first."

Miss Martian smiled at him and then knelt down and tried to read Bane's mind "There is a secret passage somewhere, but that's all I can get, he's reciting football score in español."

Evan shook his head at Bane's smug grin "Don't get so cocky, it just means I'll have to tear the information from your mind, and trust me I'm nowhere near as gentle about it, now where is the secret passage!"

Bane spat at him but Evan just smirked as Kaldur placed a hand on his shoulder "We don't need to tear his mind apart for the information."

Evan nodded "I know, I wasn't planning to, just needed him to think I would, I already got the location of the tunnel, let's go."

…

"How did you get the information when Megan couldn't?"

Evan grinned at Robin "Simple mind games, made him terrified by convincing him I was going to turn him into a vegetable and then directly ask what I want to know, his mind automatically will think about what I ask and I just pluck the information from his head."

"Nice!"

Evan shook his head at the boy wonders enthusiasm as he led the group into the tunnel after letting Superboy tear a boulder from out of the entrance "So you guys are what, little League?"

Kaldur shook his head while Kid Flash grumbled about the name "We're Young Justice, we take on the undercover missions for the league which gives us some real-life experience and frees the League up for more dangerous missions."

Evan nodded "Sounds smart to me." Kid Flash went to argue but Evan telepathically shut him up and began to speak with the group telepathically _**"Keep it down, cultists on the other side of this door"**_ Evan approached the door and gripped the handle and turned to Kid Flash _**"Your up, motor mouth."**_

Evan threw the door open and Kid Flash ran through and quietly took down the guards, as he did Harry spotted Robin take of solo and scowled but let him go, he quickly spotted a cultist standing up on a rafter who had just spotted them, he threw his arm out and stretched his arm slamming his fist into the man's face knocking him before retracting his arm, seeing the looks on his new friends faces he shrugged "Shape shifting, now where is Robin?"

"He does this."

Evan shook his head and before he could say anything Kid Flash took of claiming he would get the data before Robin "Damn it."

Superboy looked up for a moment before he said "There's a helicopter coming."

Kaldur nodded "Megan, see what you can find out while the three of us look around."

Megan nodded and suddenly she was cloaked and vanished impressing Evan "Impressive, come on you two, let's see what we can find."

Superboy and Kaldur nodded and the three super power teens made their way up onto a catwalk where they examined the factory "So what was your mission Evan?"

Evan crouched and watched the cultists move about the newer batches of venom "Simple, take down Bane, his thugs and his factory before alerting the League."

Before either of them could respond Kaldur stiffened as Megan began to speak with him telepathically, and then the Atlantean turned to Superboy "The buyer is Sportsmaster" Kaldur tried to use his communicator to contact Red Tornado "Damn the radios are being jammed, what should we do now?"

Evan grinned "Simple, we don't let him escape" Evan then jumped down from the catwalk and surprised a couple of guards by grabbing one and throwing him at his partner, but also accidently causing their automatic rifles to go of blowing their cover, moments later the cultists began to rush in armed with automatic rifles when a loud beast like cry was heard before a large figure crashed through a wall and landed in front of Evan causing him to grin "Damn you're big!"

The guy was huge easily twice as big as himself and had dark skinned that had torn to reveal the muscle beneath, the guy rushed him but Evan grinned as he used his shapeshifting ability to make himself larger and then engaged in a test of strength with the guy, they seemed evenly matched until Superboy used Evan as a springboard to jump up and land a hit to the guys face, the beast guy stumbled and Evan grabbed Superboy and threw him at the beast, Superboy used the momentum of being thrown to shoulder tackle the beast guy down and Evan then rushed in and delivered a downwards axe handle blow to his face crushing him into the ground.

Evan spun about when he heard an explosion and saw Megan get thrown on top of a large chemical container, he ran over and used his body as a shield to cover Kaldur, Kid Flash and Robin from the gun fire as they tried to retreat, he shrank his form down as his body healed from the bullet wounds as Superboy threw the beast guy away from them towards a group of cultists so they could escape back into the tunnel "Superboy! Evan! The support beams!"

Evan grinned as Superboy ran and crashed through several support beams while he sent a telekinetic blast that shattered more and brought the roof down leaving them safe for the time being.


	5. HP BLEACH DXD

"Are you okay Harry? No one has seen you in days."

Harry looked up from the leather bound journal he was reading to see his best friend Hermione Granger Nee Weasley "Oh, sorry Hermione, I guess I just got caught up in this."

The brunette walked over and looked at the cover of the book with bore the symbol of a five point cross "Something interesting I assume?"

Harry just nodded "Yeah, the goblins contacted me a week ago informing me of a vault in my mom's name, inside was this journal and a chest full of family artefacts."

Hermione looked up in surprised "From your mother's side of the family. What kind of artefacts would they have, aren't they muggles."

Harry nodded as he opened the journal to the first page "This journal speaks of a race of beings know as Quincy."

"I remember reading about them, it wasn't much but basically it said that the Quincy where a type of humans who were capable of harnessing the ambient magic in the atmosphere and could use it to form weapons which they used to slay monsters. I also read that a couple of hundred years ago they were all wiped out."

The emerald eyed nineteen year old nodded "Yeah that's a basic summary, apparently my mother and through her me, are descended from one of the few survivors."

"Wow, that's amazing Harry, do you mind if I read that once you're done?"

Harry just shrugged before he took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes "I guess so, as long as you promise not to tell anyone about this."

Hermione nodded "Of course Harry, this is your secret to tell not mine, my lips are sealed. So does that journal detail how to harness magic like the Quincy did?"

The young black haired teenager smiled as he placed his glasses back on "It does seem that eventually it changed from a skill that could be taught to a genetic ability passed down from generation to generation."

The brown haired woman nodded "Makes sense to me. So I take it you've already practiced" seeing the young black haired man smile sheepishly she shook her head "Show me."

Harry just nodded and stood up, he then raised his left hand which now had a Quincy Cross hanging from around his wrist, and he closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment before there was a flash of light and a bow made from pure light magic formed "It takes a second for me to form it, it should get easier the more I practice until I can form it as easy as breathing but this is the basic form, the 'Kojaku'."

Hermione examined the bow carefully for several minutes until she noticed that Harry was sweating "Is it difficult to keep formed for long periods?"

The black haired young man nodded as he let the Kojaku fade "Only because this is like my second time forming it, like I said it'll get easier with time."

"Can't we just make a special bow for you to channel your Quincy powers through?"

Harry shook his head in response "No, it says that master Quincy's bow's take on a physical metallic form instead of looking like raw magic. I'm nowhere near that point, maybe after a couple of years I'll be at that point which will be awesome" seeing Hermione motion for him to continue he did "It says that masters could fire over a thousand light arrows at once."

Hermione looked impressed "That is incredible. I know I won't be able to stop your from practicing, just promise me that you'll be careful alright and get out more often. Now Molly has been bugging us to get you over for tea so go have a shower and get dressed."

Harry just nodded "Fine I promise Hermione."

…

"You know alcohol and you don't get along Harry."

Harry just scoffed and finished his glass before moving to pour himself another only for Hermione to summon the bottle away from him "What do you want Hermione."

"I want to know why you called of the wedding. Ginny is devastated and it took me, Arthur and George to stop Ron from coming over here and smacking some sense into you."

Harry just laughed as he placed his cup in the sink and then leaned against while looking at his best friend "Alright I'll tell you what I told Ginny, I'm not in love with her, I don't think I ever was."

Hermione shook her head "Explain."

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself as he began to play with his Quincy cross "You know Ron wasn't the only one who had a crush on you back in Hogwarts, I liked you to but was too afraid to say anything, and then I learned Ron liked you and I guess I just forced myself to like Ginny so I wouldn't have to face what I felt."

Hermione looked at him in shock "I never knew."

Harry just shrugged "Doesn't matter now, you're married and one of my best friends, I'm not going to come between you and Ron, that's why I never said anything, but I decided that it wasn't fair to Ginny to keep stringing her along when I don't feel the same way she does, I love her but I'm not in love with her."

"Wow."

Harry just chuckled as he led Hermione over to the lounge and set up his custom made chessboard, the white pieces were carved from white marble and the black pieces were carved from obsidian, Hermione and Ron had given it to him for his last birthday "First time I've seen you speechless."

Hermione sat down as if her body was on autopilot and moved a white pawn "And you told Ginny this?"

Harry nodded as he moved a pawn "Yeah, as you can imagine she didn't take it too well. She was screaming that I was lying and then came the tear filled anger, she smacked me you know."

Hermione nodded "I know how she'd react. What are you going to do now?"

Harry just shrugged as he took one of her pawns "Keep training my Quincy powers naturally. Other than that I've been learning several languages mainly Japanese and German, so I was thinking of traveling abroad."

Hermione just nodded in thought "Well it is a good idea, it will give the Weasley's a chance to calm down, and you should try doing some studying. Go back to muggle school, with your minor metamorphmagus abilities you could make yourself look younger, some goblin made fake I.D's and you could go back to school, get caught up on what you missed in your education when you went to Hogwarts."

Harry paused with his hand on his one remaining bishop piece "You and school geez, but it's not a bad idea."

"Of course it's a good idea Harry. How is your Quincy power's coming along?"

Harry smiled eager to tell her about his progress "It's going well, at the moment I'm trying to learn two techniques, Klavier which is German for Piano which lets me fire multiple arrows from one hand while holding the Kojaku. The other is a technique called Hirenkyaku which is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Magic created below their feet."

Hermione smiled at him "That sounds difficult."

Harry just nodded as he looked carefully at the board "It is, Klavier will just take some practice but Hirenkyaku is so much more difficult, it's one of the more advanced Quincy techniques."

"Well I know you can do it, you always seem to be able to master the more difficult spells back in school where others couldn't, and I have no doubt that is still the case. You'll have Hirenkyaku mastered in no time."

Harry smiled at his friends faith in him "Maybe not mastered but I'll have it down to a level usable in combat at least. So you really think I should head overseas?"

The brunette witch just nodded "Sure, time away from the wizarding world and your fame will be good for you. Which are you more fluent in, Japanese or German?"

"Japanese."

"Then that's where you'll go. Travel around japan for a while, take in the sights and culture. Who knows maybe you'll meet a girl over there."

Harry just shook his head at his friend's enthusiasm "Who knew you could be all girly like Lavender and Parvarti."

"Are you saying that I'm not feminine Harry Potter?"

Harry just chuckled as he moved his knight "Checkmate."

…

"So you're headed overseas huh."

Harry nodded and then pushed up his glasses as they began to slide down the bridge of his nose "Sure is Dudley."

Dudley Dursley just nodded as he walked alongside his cousin "So why did you come to tell me this, I mean we're not exactly close."

Harry merely shrugged "Our relationship may never be perfect but it's improved over the past couple of years, so I decided to come see you before I leave."

"When are you leaving anyway?"

"Once everything is settled at Gringotts, I'm just waiting on some I.D from them before leaving."

Dudley nodded in understanding "Hey while you're here you mind checking something out for me."

"What?"

"We'll lately a few people have gone missing in the forest area by the park, and a kid was attacked the other day, he claimed it was a three headed dog but the police just wrote it of as a child's imagination messing with his memories and say he was just attacked by a stray dog."

Harry nodded "Sounds like a Cerberus has taken up residence in the park, sure I'll head there and deal with now but then I have to get going."

Dudley nodded and gave his cousin a quick hug "Thanks for stopping by Harry, oh and just so you know I'm moving out, me and a work mate are renting a flat in London." 

Harry smiled at his cousin "That's great news, good luck Dudley."

Dudley just smiled "I think you need the luck more Harry. Go get that thing."

Harry nodded and then watched his cousin walk away, he sighed but had a small smile on his face, and deep down he was glad he and Dudley had worked things out but knew that he would probably never speak with his Aunt and Uncle again. He looked around to gather his bearings and realised he was several blocks from the park so he began to make his way there.

He reached the park within ten minutes and looked around "Man I spent a lot of time here as a kid, anything to get out of the house."

He watched the kids running around screaming at each other as they played some kind of game and smiled, he then closed his eyes and focused his magic and began to stretch out his magic senses in the direction of the trees and quickly located the Cerberus and quickly crossed the park. As he did he caught sight of a young girl who appeared to be in her teens and was wearing glasses and had a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. He was surprised that when he looked at her she held his gaze; he would have thought that she would have looked away but she didn't.

She had obviously sensed his magical power when he stretched out his senses but put it to the back of his mind for now as he entered the woods. It took him several minutes of walking before he found himself standing in front of the Cerberus which had been sleeping, now two of its heads were awake and growling at him while the third was just waking up.

Harry grinned as he formed his Kojaku with a simple thought, it had taken a while but like he told Hermione he had been able to form his Kojaku as easily as breathing. Now his Kojaku was much more intricate, it had evolved to what the journal called Ginrei Kojaku.

The black haired Quincy stood still and waited for the now fully awake Cerberus to make the first move, it didn't take long for the Cerberus to lunge at him. Harry simply smirked before he vanished just as the Cerberus would have landed on him and reappeared above the Cerberus with his Ginrei Kojaku aimed at the beast and released three light arrows, one into the back of each head killing the Cerberus instantly. He ended the fight by landing behind the now dead Cerberus on one leg, his right hand still in his pants pocket as he Ginrei Kojaku faded.

"Childs play."

"That was most impressive."

Harry merely smiled as the girl from the park approached "I had a feeling you might follow me. My name is Harry."

The girl smiled as she crossed her arms under her small bust and a pair of large bat like wings emerged from her back "My name is Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri Clan, one of the 72 Pillars of Hell."

"A devil, I thought they were just stories made up by the ministry to explain sudden increases in magical abilities."

Sona merely smiled in response "Those wizards you speak of most likely made a contract with a powerful devil for more power."

"Is that why you're here, to make a contract with me, because if it is then I'm afraid you've wasted your time."

The Sitri heiress simply shook her head "No, I was simply passing through the area when you arrived, I sensed your magical power and decided to follow you."

The dark haired Quincy simply pushed his glasses back into place "I see. Well if that is all I'll be leaving."

"It's not all actually, I want you to join my peerage."

Harry studied her carefully for a moment before he asked "And what exactly is a peerage?"

"Do you mind if we discuss this elsewhere."

Harry merely shrugged before he approached her and held out his hand for her to take "I guess we can discuss this at my place."

Sona eyed him carefully for a moment before she took his hand they both vanished in a flash of light.

…


	6. HPXCG

James Potter, heir to the noble House of Potter could only watch as the girl he loved stood before the gathered nobles, beautiful Lily Evans was now Empress Consort Lilian Li Britannia.

'Why did this have to happen?'

James managed to suppress the anger and jealousy he was feeling towards Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, but only just. He was the heir to the noble Potter family who could trace their lineage back to one of the prominent Celtic tribes who originally fought the Romans. But even so he couldn't compare to the Emperor of the Britannian Empire, and that fact pissed him of. He had gone to school with Lily and in their final years they had even started dating. Imagine his shock when just after graduating Lily came to him and told him that she was ending their relationship to become the Empress Consort.

As he stared up at the beautiful red head he thought to himself 'That woman up there isn't the Lily I knew.'

"Let it go James, before you do something stupid."

James glanced to his left to see his best friend Sirius Black, heir to the Noble Black family who could also trace their lineage back to another of the original Celtic tribes. Sirius shook his head and patted his friend on the shoulder "Forget about her, she made her choice mate."

James just sighed and tapped his left temple "I know that here."

Sirius just nodded "But your heart just can't forget, can't say I know how you're feeling mate but I am sorry."

James scowled "I don't want your pity Sirius."

Sirius just grinned "Then how about a drink instead. We've made an appearance now let's go back home and get out of these monkey suits and head to the pub."

Despite the situation James smiled "Sounds like a plan."

…

Almost five months passed before James saw Lily again. He was roused one day by someone knocking on his bedroom door "James please get up."

James groaned and buried his face into the red hair of his lovely female companion "Get lost Remus, its way to early."

Remus Lupin may have been a commoner and one of his family's servants but James still considered the man a dear friend. But that didn't mean he would kick his ass if the man didn't let him go back to sleep.

"Sorry James but there is someone very important here to see you."

"What's going on?"

James sighed and rolled over "It's just Remus, go back to sleep Amelia."

Amelia Bones just snorted in a very un-ladylike manner "Yeah right, besides I'm running late as it is, you know the local Police can't do their jobs right without me holding the sword over their necks."

James just shook his head as he watched her quickly get dressed in her uniform "Don't you mean breathing down their necks?"

Amelia just grinned as she strapped her sword to her waist "I know what I said. Now go see who's here, I'll see you tonight."

With a last kiss Amelia left leaving James to get dressed, he knew he should get all dressed up for his unknown and uninvited guest but he honestly couldn't be bothered so he simply threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt and made his way downstairs where Remus was waiting for him.

"James you really should be dressed properly."

James just scoffed as he moved past Remus into the atrium "Who would be important enough to warrant that?"

Only to stop dead in his tracks as he came face to face with his former girlfriend turned Empress Consort. Remus just sighed and replied "Empress Consort Lilian Li Britannia."

James's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, he could just hear the laughter in Remus's voice "Thank you Remus."

"You're most welcome sir, if you'll excuse me Milady I'll leave you two alone."

Lily just smiled slightly "Thank you Remus." Before she turned to James who was staring at her swollen belly, she absently rubbed her belly with a smile "It's a girl, I'm going to name her Cornelia."

James managed a nod and forced a smile on his face "I'm happy for you My Lady. I hope you didn't come here just to tell me that, it wouldn't be proper."

Lily just smiled sadly "Since when do you care about being a proper noble?"

James merely shrugged "I don't. Why are you here?"

Lily took a deep breath as if building up her courage before she spoke "I want you to be my knight of Honour."

James stared at her for a second before he began to chuckle, it was soft at first but within moments he was roaring with laughter. Lily looked worried as James finally managed to get himself under control "That was a marvellous joke Milady."

Lily shook her head in denial "It wasn't a joke James. I want you to be my knight of honour."

James stared at her for a moment before he snarled like an animal and threw the drink Remus had made for him over her head "It was not funny the first time! This is not but a cruel joke at my expense and I ask you politely to leave Milady before I lose my temper further."

Lily didn't move or flinch at his harsh tone "No, this isn't a joke James. I need someone I can trust to be my Knight."

James stared at her for a moment before turning away "Why ask me, why not Sirius?"

"It can only be you James."

"Why? So you can mock me behind my back while I stand in front of you to see the faces of the other nobles as they speak just loud enough to hear how I am nothing but a dog following you around for any scrap of affection you decide to throw my way!"

"James, please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for leading you on like I did!"

James froze in shock "Lead me on? You knew all along that the emperor would take you as his consort! Was this all some kind of sick game to you, make the poor noble boy fall in love with you knowing he could never have you!"

Lily looked like she was about to cry, and James looked like he was ready breath fire as several armed soldiers came rushing into the room weapons drawn at James's outburst. "Milady is everything alright?"

James glared at the soldier who spoke "Take the empress consort back to her private villa and do not darken my doorstep again."

With that said James stormed out of the room and deeper into the Potter manor while Remus shows the soldiers and lily to the front door.

James marched through the mansion until he caught sight of red hair to his left and saw Amelia leaning against the wall next to the door he just entered through "I guess you heard all that?"

Amelia nodded "I did, kind of harsh weren't you?" at James look Amelia continued "Not that she didn't deserve it. Hard to believe that Lily, that sweet young girl we knew back in school was capable of something like that."

James just ran a hand through his hair in frustration, seeing him at a loss for words Amelia took his hand and lead him back upstairs "What are you doing Amy?"

Amelia just grinned over her shoulder as she began to undress "We may not have had a fight, but that doesn't mean we can't have some angry sex, people always feel better after some angry sex."

James just stared at her for a moment before letting out a genuine laugh "You are amazing Amy."

Amelia just smirked as James took off his shirt and pushed her onto the bed "So you keep telling me."

…

Ten-year-old Cornelia Li Britannia sat on a bench looking at the garden in their villa, her mother had gone into labour several hours ago and now she was just waiting. She had finished her studies for the day and then went to find her mother, but the purple haired princess was told that her mother who was expecting her second child had gone to get her sibling.

"Princess Cornelia."

Cornelia looked up to find her mother's knight of Honour Sirius Black smiling down at her "Sir Sirius is my little brother here yet?"

Sirius just smiled "How many times do I have to tell you to call me uncle, or Padfoot?"

Cornelia just shook her head "No. I won't. Now don't you have something for me?"

Sirius just sighed before he reached into his jacket and took out some money which he handed to her "Don't tell your mother or father that you've been betting with me."

Cornelia just grinned as she took the money "I told you I would have a baby brother. But you wouldn't listen."

Sirius just nodded "Don't rub it in kid, now come on, your mother wants to see you."

Cornelia nodded as she took his hand and was escorted to her mother's room, inside was he mother laying in her bed with doctors packing up their belongings, in her mother's arms was her baby brother, she ran over and climbed onto the bed to see him, he had a small tuft of black hair on his head and had lily's emerald coloured eyes. "What's his name?"

Lily smiled at her daughter as she carefully handed the newborn baby boy to Cornelia "His name is Hadrian, Hadrian Li Britannia. But we will call him Harry for short."

Cornelia smiled as she held her baby brother "Hi Harry."

Sirius smiled and decided to leave them alone, so he escorted the doctors out, only to bow deeply as he came face to face with Charles Zi Britannia "Is the child here yet?"

Sirius nodded "Yes your Highness, a boy."

Charles merely nodded "His name?"

"Hadrian, My Lord."

Charles simply nodded and then turned and left, not even bothering to go in and see his newborn son.

…

Hadrian 'Harry' Li Britannia gripped his hair in frustration before he pointed at his half-brother Lelouch "I want a rematch!"

Lelouch Vi Britannia just grinned at Harry "No way, there's just no challenge playing you."

Harry narrowed his eyes as he stared at Lelouch "You trying to say something smart ass."

Lelouch just grinned as he said "Yep, you suck."

Harry roared in mock frustration before he dived across the chess board and tackled his brother "I'll show you who sucks Lulu!"

As Harry and Lelouch wrestled around on the ground of to the side Nunnally Vi Britannia and Euphemia Li Britannia where giggling and whispering to each other as they watched their brothers roll around on the grass. On the far side of the garden Cornelia watched her younger siblings with a smile as she stood next to her idol Empress Consort Marianne Vi Britannia.

"They look so happy don't they Cornelia."

Cornelia smiled as she turned to Marianne "They do my lady."

Marianne smiled at her young protégé before she heard footsteps approaching and turned to see her most loyal guard Jeremiah Gottwald "You're late Jeremiah."

"My apologies my lady it won't happen again."

Marianne just shook her head with a smile "Always so serious Jeremiah" before turning to the still wrestling princes "Harry, Jeremiah is here for your lessons, and Lelouch, isn't it time for your studies."

Harry who was easily pinning lelouch to the ground grinned as he got of his brother and ran over to the smiling knight "Hello Prince Hadrian."

Harry smiled at his tutor "Can't you just call me Harry?"

Jeremiah shook his head "Such a thing would not be proper, but I suppose I can call you Prince Harry."

Harry just nodded with a mock serious look on his face "Then please do so Lord Gottwald."

Jeremiah smiled at the young prince before he gave a deep bow "If that is your command then who am I to disobey Prince Harry. Not we should get started on your lesson for today."

Marianne watched Harry go off with Jeremiah while Lelouch made his way to his room for his studies, hearing the sound of little feet behind her she turned with a smile to see Nunally and Euphemia "And what were you two whispering about?"

Nunally simply giggled and replied "Euphie is going to marry Lelouch!"

Euphie gasped in shock as she blushed and pointed at Nunally "Oh yeah well Nunally is going to marry Harry!"

Marianne giggled as she watched the two young girls blush "Well this is surprising news, both my children are getting married, I have to make preparations and set up a party to celebrate!"

"Momma!"

"Lady Marianne!"

Marianne just laughed at the look of embarrassment on the two girls faces before they ran inside the villa.

…

Harry sat at the desk in his room, Marianne had been kind enough to give both he and Euphie a place to stay when they came around. Which for Harry was often, he felt uncomfortable at his mother's villa, he often caught her staring at him at the look she would give him made him uncomfortable, like she wasn't seeing him but someone else.

"Harry are you in here?"

Harry put down his pen and moved to the door, standing on the other side was Nunally "Nunally, what's wrong?"

Nunally looked nervous as she said "The house is to quiet."

Straining his ears Harry noticed it to, the house was completely silent. Something was very wrong. He looked at Nunally's worried face and forced a smile as he held out his hand to her "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, come on let's go find your mom."

Nunally nodded and took his hand and the two made their way through the villa, along the way Harry saw no sign of the servants or any of the guards assigned to the villa 'where the hell is everyone?'

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Harry? Where is everyone?"

Harry just shook his head as they reached the main stairs "I don't know. Marianne!"

Marianne turned with a look of shock on her face "Harry!? Nunally!?"

Nunally looked at her mother's face "Momma?" before the sound of a gunshot was heard and a window shattered, Nunally gasped as did Marianne as blood splashed across the Empress as Harry dropped to the ground before more gunshots pierced the air, Marianne covered Nunally as best she could.

Finally the gunshots stopped as Nunally lay their under her mother's unmoving form, she glanced to her left and saw Harry laying there, the first bullet had struck him in the forehead just above his right eye. Blood poured from the wound and his eyes where wide in shock but they didn't see anything.

That was the last thing Nunally would remember seeing.

…

"Is Harry going to be alright Uncle Sirius?"

Sirius Black put on a smile as he looked down at the young pink haired princess "Don't worry Euphie, Harry will be just fine."

As he led the young princess back to her room he thought back to the scene he found in the Aries Villa, the sight of Marianne's dead body protecting Nunally who had been shot in the leg and gone into shock, he remembered seeing his young prince laying there with a bullet in his head.

The young black haired prince's brain was heavily damaged and was in a coma, he was lucky to be alive. But that wasn't what had him worried.

…

Flashback

…

Sirius stepped into the private room where Harry was being held only to stop in shock "What the hell is going on here!?"

"Lord Black! We don't know what's happening!" The young lord of the Black family stared in shock and awe, all around the room things where floating, defying gravity, medical instruments, surgical tools, the numerous flowers sent by nobles, even the bed itself was floating two feet of the ground "It's been like this for almost an hour now, a nurse came in this morning to find the room like this, we don't know how but somehow the young prince is doing this!"

"Are you sure the Prince is doing this?"

The doctor nodded with a look of fear and awe on his face as a scalpel floated in front of his face, the man raised a shaking hand and carefully pushed the scalpel away from his face and watched as the scalpel floated away as though it was floating about in zero gravity "We don't know for sure, but scientists have theorised for years about the human mind being capable of things like telekinesis and telepathy if the human body was further along the evolutionary line but there was never any proof!"

Sirius looked at the floating bed with the young Prince still laying on it in a coma "So what? Are you saying the bullet wound did this?"

The doctor shook his head in frustration "Impossible to say for sure. We don't have any access to the young Prince's medical records."

Sirius looked at the doctor in shock "Why the hell not!"

"Empress Lilian forbid anyone except those she allowed to treat the young Prince, the only reason I'm here is because whoever the Empress usually lets oversee the young Prince isn't suited to dealing with an injury such as a bullet wound to the head."

Sirius clenched his fist in frustration 'Damnit Lily, what the hell have you done!?'

…

End Flashback

…

"Uncle Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head and looked down at Euphemia "Everything will by fine, you'll see."

Euphie shook her head with tears falling from her eyes "No it won't, Brother is in a coma, Lady Marianne is dead, and now so are Lelouch and Nunally!"

Sighing in frustration Sirius knelt down and pulled the crying girl into a comforting hug "I'm sorry Princess, I choose my words poorly, but Harry will be okay, it may take a bit of time, but I promise that he will be up and about soon."

Euphie nodded as she wiped the tears away "Okay."

Sirius smiled and patted her on the head "Okay, now it's getting late, you had best be getting to bed."

Euphie nodded with a sad smile on her face "Okay, goodnight Uncle Sirius."

"Goodnight Princess."

Lord Black watched her go into her room before his face hardened, he turned and quickly made his way through the villa and reached a large set of double doors which he opened without knocking, and seeing Lily sitting at her bedside table looking in the mirror Sirius shut the doors and turned to his Empress "Lily."

Lily turned and Sirius could see the dried tear tracks on her cheeks "Sirius, how is Harry?"

Sirius shook his head "To soon to say for certain, but that's not why I'm here. What the hell did you do to Harry?!"

Lily flinched at the harshness in his voice "What do you mean?"

Sirius shook his head as his face contorted in anger "Don't play games with me, private doctors, no one but said doctors allowed to see his medical charts, and now your son is lifting everything not nailed down in his room with his MIND! So I'll ask again. What. Did. You. Do?"


	7. Hunter

The sound of something heavy and metallic sliding across a wooden floor and a voice called out "Again!"

Recently turned fourteen year old Harry James Potter got up from the stone floor and wiped away the sweat from his brow and picked up the steel sword that he had dropped, he was wearing a simple pair of black track pants and a simple white wife beater showing of his arms which had some defined muscles, his body was not built like a body builder but more like a runners. Standing across from the teenager was an older man who seemed to be in his late thirties mid-forties, he had brown hair and was wearing a suit but had removed his jacket and was standing ready with a sword in hand and seemed to be barely out of breath.

"Get up Harry, we're not done yet."

Harry gripped the sword with both hands "Shut up Giles!" Harry rushed Giles and tried a vertical swing but Giles merely moved to the side and struck him across the back with the blunted sword causing Harry to drop his own and try to rub his back in pain "SHIT! That hurt Giles!"

Giles simply shook his head "You're not focusing, how many times I must tell you not to blindly rush in like that, now focus."

Harry nodded as he picked up his training sword and held it in front of him and took a deep breath to calm himself down. Giles watched as the young man visibly calmed down, his body became slightly less tense and his breathing slowed to a slightly above average pace the older man nodded in approval "Very good. Now, come at me."

Harry didn't make a move though, he stood still in the same spot with his sword held in front of him waiting for Giles to make a move, which he did, Giles stepped forwards and tried a piercing thrust but in a split second, Giles saw it, the moment instinct took over within Harry, the teenager dropped down onto one knee and raised his blade horizontally pushing Giles sword upwards and leaving him open which Harry took advantage of as he placed his sword against Giles stomach signalling a kill.

Giles nodded to his young protégé with a small smile "Well done, you're finally beginning to learn to listen to your instincts and let them guide you. That will be all for today, go and get some rest."

Harry nodded and placed his sword back on a sword rack and then grabbed a towel from a servant as he exited the training hall, he wiped his face and then placed the towel across the back of his neck and shoulders as he made his way through the large mansion where he was staying and made his way upstairs, one he reached the third floor he entered the room that he had been given and threw the towel in a hamper followed by his training clothes and then he went into the bathroom for a shower.

Around fifteen minutes later he exited the shower and got dressed in a simple pair of dark blue jeans, sneakers and a black t-shirt, he walked over to the large wooden desk that had set up in the middle of a small office like area and found a book of demonology sitting on it, the dark haired teen sighed as he grabbed the book and sat down at the desk to read.

…

"How is the Hunter's training coming along Rupert?"

Rupert Giles sighed as he cleaned his glasses "Harry is progressing at an outstanding rate, his skill with a sword and other weapons grows with every fight, he absorbs knowledge like a sponge does water, and as we knew from the beginning his tracking skills are second to none."

Quentin Travers nodded before taking a sip from his brandy "I see."

Giles placed his glasses back on and looked at Quentin from across the large table "You have doubts?"

Quentin shook his head "Not doubts about his skills."

Giles nodded with a look of understanding on his face "I see, you have doubts about his loyalty."

Quentin put down his glass and looked back at Giles "I have doubts about his loyalty yes, but also about his future and the future of the council. We need the Hunter to combat the Slayer if she goes rogue, in the past if the Hunter shows signs of disobedience or going rogue we would simply kill him and find the next Hunter, but we cannot this time."

Giles nodded "Yes, because of the Prophecy regarding the Wizard Tom Riddle which states that "either must die at the hands of the other" meaning that we cannot kill young Mr Potter, only Tom Riddle is capable of doing so, and if he does, the Wizarding World will be destroyed, and then Riddle would seek to control or destroy the rest of the world, so we need Harry to kill him which could take some time."

The elder of the two, Quentin scowled a sure sign of his displeasure "Indeed."

…

Harry sighed as he lay down on his back on his large curtained bed with his head hanging over the edge "I'm so BORED!" The ebony haired teenagers head shot up as he heard something softly land on his window seal "Hedwig, back already?"

The snowy owl hooted as she glided over to him and he removed the letter tied to her leg "Thanks girl, why don't you go take a nap."

The intelligent owl hooted in response and then glided over to a specially made wooden perch where she settled down to rest while Harry opened the letter "Dear Harry blah de blah de blah de crap, hmm, Quidditch World cup huh, could be interesting, best go find Giles then."

With a show of agility and flexibility he rolled backwards of the bed and landed casually on his feet before casually exiting his room and making his way through the Watchers Academy avoiding the few young watchers who stepped out of his way and stared at him in fear and respect.

"You wouldn't be looking for Rupert would you Mr Potter?"

Harry stopped and sighed as Quentin stepped through a doorway just ahead of him "So what if I am. You have some kind of problem all of a sudden?"

Quentin merely walked past him ignoring his remark and choosing not to respond making Harry grin and enter the room the old man stepped out of and found Giles standing in front of a fireplace quickly skimming through a book "Giles."

Rupert turned about and smiled slightly when he saw him "Harry, what can I do for you?" Harry showed him the note and Rupert smiled as he read through it "I thought you didn't care for friends."

Harry scowled as his right hand twitched "Please, like I care for that disgusting red headed wanker, but the council told me to act a certain part so a not to arouse suspicion, so I have to maintain ties with him, but this World Cup could be fun, flying is one of the few things I enjoy, so can I go, it's just before I have to return to Hogwarts after all."

Giles nodded "Yes I suppose it shouldn't be a problem if you go, just remember to keep up with your physical training and keep a look out for any more dangerous artefacts."

Harry nodded "Right I know the drill, I'll go get some things together for the rest of summer."

Giles nodded "Right I will contact your relatives and organize for you to meet your wizarding friends there to continue the ruse."

Harry grinned as he headed back to his room to pack some clothes and gear, after packing some clothes into his school trunk, he made sure that the council had gotten the required books he needed for his fourth year at Hogwarts, once he was done he went into the personal library that was set of for the numerous hunters that resided here over the years, he took several books on numerous demons that he hadn't studied yet, and creatures that he was likely to encounter in the magical world, and then he picked up a book that all Hunters were required to study in depth 'The Slayer Journal'

It was a comprehensive journal on all of the past slayers, their watchers, their known kills and past achievements, he was barely a quarter of the way through the journal. He placed all the books he grabbed from his library and placed them in a mokeskin pouch he had managed to get from Diagon Alley before his second year started. And when he was done he decided to head down to the dining room for tea.

…

Harry shook his head as he watched grown wizards argue about which national team was better "Well if it isn't Potty, where's the Weasel and the Mudblood Potty."

Harry's right hand clenched into a fist as Malfoy came strutting towards him with who must be his father and mother "Malfoy, just the person I was looking for."

Lucius Malfoy sneered at him in response "Oh and what could you possibly want with us Potter?"

Harry smirked as he simply said "I was just looking for something to take out my aggression on, and low and behold here you are."

"How undignified, always resorting to violence just like a muggle."

Harry just laughed in Lucius' face making him go red in anger "Oh bold words coming from someone who got schooled by a house elf, I'm really terrified."

Trying to save what dignity he could Malfoy Senior led his wife and son away from him. Draco was sending Harry the death glare the whole time while Narcissa looked him up and down with a glint in her eye, it was a glint that Harry knew all too well from the numerous girls he ran across while out hunting demons in London. She was sexually attracted to him, it was something he planned to take advantage of, after all you never know when having a prominent death eater's wife as your personal bitch could come in handy.

…

"That game was absolutely boring."

"Are you kidding me, mate it was brilliant!"

Harry shook his head at Ron's enthusiasm for what he felt was a boring match, he spent most of the time watching the Veela cheerleader's dance about instead of the game, except for that one time when he sensed someone that was invisible try to grab his wand from behind him, he had reacted fast as lightning and had easily used his superior strength to shatter the thief's hand.

"Oh come on Harry it wasn't that bad, it was rather exciting."

Harry just sighed at Hermione "Whatever, usually you're the one saying it's boring, you only found it interesting because you were staring at Krum most of the time."

Hermione went red at his words and much to Harry's surprise so did Ron "I did not, Harry Potter you take that back!"

Harry merely grinned as he turned around to walk backwards and look at his 'friends' "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt Hermione" the dark haired Hunter would have teased her further but he caught sight of Narcissa Malfoy entering her tent some distance away "I'll catch up with you guys later, I have something I have to do."

Ron just shrugged while Hermione shook her head "Nonsense harry, we'll help you."

Harry grinned at all the thoughts that went through his head and seeing that perverted grin made Hermione shudder whether in fear of pleasure was unknown "On second thoughts maybe not."

Harry just smiled as he headed of effortlessly blending in and making his way unnoticed by the crowds as he headed towards the Malfoy Tent, he reached the overly extravagant tent in moments and silently made his way unseen around the tent, once he knew he wasn't visible to anyone he drew his wand and made a small cut in the tent to peek through, inside he saw no sign of either Malfoy men but did see Narcissa stripping herself out of her robes as she headed for the bathroom in the wizarding tent.

"Perfect, I needed a shower anyway."

…

Harry smirked down at the naked and sweat covered form of Narcissa as he put his jeans back on and buckled his belt "Well that was fun" the young Hunter then reached down and gripped her chin and forced her to look at him through glazed eyes "Just remember that you're my personal bitch, you do what I say, when I say it, and maybe, just maybe we'll do this again."

Before Narcissa got a chance to even think of a response the sound of people screaming in fear echoed in from the camp grounds making Harry leave Narcissa and walk to the entrance of the large tent and look outside. Outside he saw tents on fire, people running and screaming in fear, and just a short distance away he saw the muggle owners of the camp grounds being suspended in the air by a group of Death Eaters.

"Interesting, a chance to see how they fight" Harry looked back at Narcissa who was beginning to regain her senses "Stay here bitch."

Harry held out his right hand in front of him and there was a flash of light which when it faded revealed the sword of Gryffindor "Feels good to have it back in my hands" as he began to strap the swords leather sheath to his side he said "I always feel naked without a weapon."

Once he made sure that the Sword of Gryffindor was secure he ran out of the tent and into the crowd, he kept low and carefully made his way towards the Death Eaters while using burning tents as cover to remain hidden, not rushing at all he stealthily made his way closer to the Death Eaters, entering an only slightly on fire tent he crept through it and behind a Death Eater on the edge of the group, drawing the Sword of Gryffindor he quickly thrust through the tent stabbing the death eater through the side, the blade sliding easily between the two lowest ribs, the death eaters screamed as he was impaled and Harry burst through the wall of the tent slashing at the next nearest Death Eater, his blade easily cutting through the man's stomach spilling his intestines all over the ground.

The remaining eight Death Eaters let the muggle family drop to the ground and turned their wands on him, but Harry dived behind a Death Eater and used him as a shield, as he did he grabbed the Death Eaters wand and fired of a blasting hex at the ground in between two Death Eaters, the one on the left was sent crashing into a burning tent where he quickly caught on fire, his screams heard for miles, while the one on the right was sent crashing into another Death Eater knocking them both into a third and fourth Death Eater's line of fire, both of them being stuck by deadly curses and dropping to the ground dead.

Harry dropped the Death Eater he was using as a shield quickly threw the man's wand away, he deflected a dangerous looking orange spell with the Sword of Gryffindor as he rushed the remaining four Death Eaters, as Harry reached the closest two he spun to build momentum and landed a rib shattering kick to the first while he slashed at the second severing the man's wand arm at the elbow making the now screaming in pain the Death Eater who lost his hand disaperate away.

Seeing that they would soon be joining their dead friends they also disaperated away leaving Harry alone amidst a burning campsite, Harry was breathing deeply trying to calm himself but he found it difficult as his mind raced, he tilted his head back and sniffed the air trying to find the scent of the escaped Death Eaters, and when he had he smirked and sheathed the Sword of Gryffindor back on his hip "You can run but you can't hide. I can track your scent anywhere!"

…


	8. Jotun

Lily Potter, how she hated her new last name, she was wearing raged clothes that mostly protected her slowly showing baby bulge and was dirty, exhausted and slowly freezing as she made her way across the frozen glaciers of Iceland searching for a temple to the All-father, Odin, king of the Norse Gods of Asgard.

But her hope of reaching a temple or even an alter dedicated to Odin began to wane with her strength and she sent out a desperate plea hoping to be heard by the gods "All-father, please, I beg of you to hear my pleas and answer my call, you are the only one I can turn to in order to protect my child."

But her prayer was not answered, at least not by the All-father, as a deep voice began to chuckle and a large figure became visible in the swirling and raging snow ahead of her "Why pray to the All-father, the Asgardians won't answer you."

Lily looked up to see a giant being with blue skin, tribal markings carved along his skin and a golden crown like object on his head "Who are you?"

The giant smirked as he towered over the mortal woman "Laufey, king of the frozen realm of Jotunheim."

Lily looked down as she asked "A frost giant?"

Laufey nodded with that same smirk on his face as he examined her "Tell me mortal why you plead for the All-father to come to your aid?"

Lily shook her head as tears fell from her emerald green eyes leaving tear tracks down her cheeks which froze in the presence of the Jotun "Why, so you can torment me before you kill me and the child I carry!"

Laufey looked insulted for a moment "I may be merciless to my enemies and not fond of mortals but I won't kill a pregnant woman, is the child why you pray to the All-father?"

Lily nodded and decided that since the All-father hadn't answered her pleas then perhaps Laufey would help her "I'm a witch, in the magical society there is an old man named Dumbledore, when I arrived I saw him for what he was not for the kind old man he portrays himself as, he's a monster, but I was helpless to do anything as I was forced to marry a man I loathe, and now I am forced to bear his child and I know that once my child is born I will be removed from the picture so I can't interfere in his plans, the wizards and witches are all descendants of Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic or those blessed by her as far as I can tell, I prayed to my patron goddess Hera for guidance and she told me to seek a strong god to help me, I didn't want to seek out the aid of a Greek god so I sought out aid from the All-father."

Laufey shook his head "A foolish mistake on your part, seeking the aid of a god, they won't help you, and do you honestly believe that Hera has your best interests in mind, I know of the Greek gods, Hera would use your child against her husband. But I can help you" Lily looked up at the giant "I will make the child my own, he will grow to be strong, a Jotun able to take the form of a human, but before you even think about accepting my offer, know that I will not raise him, I will leave him here on Midgard, to make him strong, I won't have a weak heir. The prince of Jotunheim must be strong, once you are dead as you have said is likely, I will make sure the boy knows who and what he is, I will make him strong and surely he will want to know what became of you and he will seek revenge on those that are responsible."

Lily who was now kneeling in the snow holding her stomach which was beginning to show she was pregnant "I don't know."

Laufey shook his head as he leaned down and released a frosty breath full of power that sunk down into her stomach and into the child changing him and making him a Jotun "We both know you were going to accept."

And then the king of the Jotun's faded away before Lily was struck by a red light from behind and everything went dark.

…

Lily couldn't stop the smile as she heard the death curse and knew that her so-called husband James Potter was finally dead, in her arms was a baby boy, the boy had silky black hair, slightly pale skin and her green eyes, but unlike her own eyes his seemed to emanate a sense of coldness that made you shiver if you weren't prepared for it, her baby Harry was a quiet baby except when he was angered, she hadn't seen his Jotun features or form yet, but it would only be a matter of time before it showed itself, Harry hated sitting by the fireplace with her and loved when she would take him outside into the warded yard of their furnished prison to just walk in the snow.

She kissed her son on the forehead and placed him down in his crib and turned to face the snake like visage that was Voldemort.

…

The almost eleven-year-old Harry James Potter, or would that be Harry Laufeyson, sat glaring into the darkness of the cupboard under the stairs it was the middle of winter and it was freezing cold in the small enclosed space but that suited Harry perfectly, he looked down at his right hand which was clearly broken beyond use, but he smirked as he actually watched the bones in his hands move back into place slowly and heal itself.

In the darkness of the small space his eyes glowed slightly and there seemed to be a faint mist in the room as a cold mist came from his mouth with every breath he took decreasing the temperature around him further helping his hand heal quickly.

The child's eyes narrowed as a sudden smell hit his nose and he felt a sudden desire to fight flow through him like a fire moving through his veins and he hated that feeling and wanted it to go away, he reached out with his left hand and gripped the door to his prison under the stairs and watched with glee as the door slowly froze from his touch alone. And as he watched the door freeze his gaze was drawn to his hand as it began to turn blue and grow in size, he quickly shattered the door and made his way outside after opening the front door and exiting the small house before he got any bigger as his body increased in size and his skin turned blue, and around him the temperature began to rapidly drop.

The now seven-foot-tall ten-year-old Jotun wearing torn clothes looked around wildly for the scent that reached him. The Jotun child was quite fierce looking, all his teeth turned sharp, meant for eating meat, his eyes a cold emerald green with many tribal like indentions in his blue skin.

The Jotun child made his way through the streets of surrey looking for what was making that smell that made his blood burn, what he would do when he found it he didn't know exactly but he just knew that he wanted it to go away.

"So how are we supposed to get back to camp?"

"Will you keep it down you idiot? Are you trying to wake the whole neighbourhood?"

The first voice scoffed "Who cares, the mortals can't see past the mist remember."

Harry the Jotun made his way towards the voices and soon found them walking down the middle of the street, two teenagers, one a male with short brown hair wearing casual clothes, the other a female with long blonde hair also wearing casual clothes. But the two of them, they were the origin of the smell that made his blood boil.

Harry stepped out into the light of the street lamps and the two teenagers stopped at the sight of him and drew a sword each "What the fuck is this ugly thing?"

Harry growled at the male teenager and released a burst of frosty air from his nose as he instinctually began to freeze the air around his hand forming a large spiked mace in his hand which made the girl step back slightly in fear.

The male smirked at him and rushed him with his sword, Harry roared his challenge as the girl tried to stop the boy by standing in front of him and physically stopping him but she was ended quickly as the large spiked ice mace slammed into her shoulder and the side of her head killing her instantly and sending her body flying across the street and through a house's front window. The boy was now staring and shaking in fear as Harry quickly brought his mace down on the boy crushing him.

Once they were both dead the scent faded and so did the burning in his blood letting him relax, he looked around the area and found that the road and the front laws of the houses around him were all frozen over, he looked down at the teenage boy whom he had killed and saw that he was slowly freezing over as well, he could hear screaming from the house where the girl he struck had crashed and began to move away from the scene of the fight, if it could be called a fight.

As Harry moved away from the scene he slowly began to turn back to his human form, he went back to number four and sat down at the table in the dining room, the ten year old found himself grinning as he placed his hands on the table and watched as the table froze solid, he then moved around the room freezing the breakfast counter, the stove, the fridge, the chairs and then moved into the lounge room and froze the chairs and television, and then he grinned and crouched down as he had a thought "Tonight's forecast, a freeze is coming!"

And as he touched the ground ice began to spread out across the floor, but instead of stopping when it reached the walls it continued up the walls and then along the ceiling and soon the whole house was one big ice sculpture.

…

When the Dursley's woke up the next morning freezing cold and found the walls, floor and ceiling frozen they went berserk, Vernon tried to thunder down the stairs but as they were covered in ice he slipped and slid down the stairs like a water slide and hit the frozen wall hard, at the top of the stairs Petunia gasped as she heard her husband's shoulder break.

"That looked like it hurt."

Petunia flinched as she saw her nephew standing there with a large mace made from ice in his hands "What did you do?"

Harry just grinned as his uncle tried to get back to his feet "I like the cold, so I decided to make some changes, don't you like them?"

Vernon was quickly turning red as he managed to get to his feet "You listen to me you little freak!"

Harry's face instantly turned as cold as ice and the temperature began to drop rapidly "No you listen to me, I don't take orders from you anymore, I do what I want, when I want, stay out of my way and I won't turn you into an ice sculpture. But if you try to mess with me, I'll turn you to ice one body part at a time and shatter you piece by piece."

Vernon wanted to rage and strike his nephew but his wife rushed down to him and placed her hand on his unharmed shoulder "We understand fre- I mean Harry."

Harry just nodded and then made his way upstairs past his relatives, once he was upstairs Vernon turned to his wife "why the hell did you agree to that little freaks demand!"

Petunia was white as she replied "That old man told us he would make sure that the boy was powerless, but he obviously failed, which means we need to look after ourselves and that means staying out of the freaks way until they come to take him to their freak school, and then we move far away."

At the top of the stairs just out of sight Harry shook his head as he overheard his aunt and uncle with ease "idiots, though I wonder who they are talking about, and what school?"

…

The next day before the sun rose Harry left number four and made his way to the park, on his way there he walked past the scene from last night where police and ambulances were all over, trying to thaw the frozen male in the middle of the still frozen street and another group were taking the dead teenage girl away in a body bag.

But he looked at the teenage male still frozen solid in the middle of the street and smiled "I like that sculpture."

"Hey get out of here kid, you're not supposed to be here!"

Harry just smiled at the cop and continued on his way to the park, once he reached the park he sat down on the swing which froze as he made contact with it, he smiled as the area began to get colder and the entire swing set froze, he sat there for several minutes until he heard some older male voices "What the hell, more ice, hey check that kid out."

Harry smiled as the small group of four thuggish looking guys approached him "What are you doing out here kid? Don't you know it's dangerous out here, there are monsters about?"

Harry grinned as they tried to scare him "I know" then his grin turned dark as the ice began to spread along the ground "I'm one of them."

…

The ten-year-old smiled to himself as he looked around his own frozen piece of paradise, it was a secluded area he found in the outskirts of surrey, once here he froze the area to make it nice and cold, around the area were several ice sculptures, but if you looked again you would discover that they were actual people frozen solid. They had become a part of his collection.

The ten year old Jotun was currently crouched down by one of his statues when the scent that made his blood boil reached him again, he stayed crouched hoping the scent would go away but it didn't, it got stronger just as two young girls around twelve to fourteen burst into his area with bows drawn and ready to fire their bronze tipped arrows, they were both wearing green and brown camouflage pants and white parkers meant for winter, they spotted him crouched by a statue and rushed over to him.

"It's okay we're not here to hurt you."

Harry smiled as he stood up and turned to the girls "I don't believe you, your scent burns, it makes my blood burn and I hate burning, I just want it to stop."

He reached out and grabbed the older one by her parka, the younger one screamed and stumbled backwards as ice quickly began to encase the older girl from where Harry had gripped her jacket, the older girl had a look or horror and pain on her face as the ice reached her face, her mouth was open as she tried to scream but the ice began to travel down her throat and freeze her insides much quicker than normal and within moments the teenage girl was frozen solid.

…

Sitting on a cold stone throne in the dark realm of Jotunheim, King Laufey looked up, his red eyes seeing something that the others could not and motioned to his side and a Jotun stepped out of the shadows "Yes my king?"

"I want you to take a group and bring my heir to me, something tells me he has just made a big mistake which could cost him, do not let him die, especially not at the hands of the Olympians."

The Jotun nodded to his king and moved to gather a group to bring the young price to Jotunheim.

…

"You are the one attacking people!"

Harry just smiled as he picked up his newest statue and moved it across the room "Sure am, all these people made the burning feeling, so I had to make them cold to get rid of the fire in my blood, I'm sorry but I have to freeze you to, your smell is making my blood boil and I hate the fire!"

The girl was crying now and fumbling around trying to draw a dagger, and just as the young girl managed to draw the dagger Harry stepped up to her and gripped the hand that was holding the dagger. The girl screamed as her hand and the dagger began to freeze but at a slower rate than the other girl because he grabbed her by the hand, as the ice that was encasing her reached just below her elbow a bronze arrow slammed into his shoulder and pierced right through him sending blood splashing onto the girls face, but as soon as his cold blood hit her warmish face there was a sizzling sound as he skin began to freeze at an insane rate making the girl scream in pain.

Harry screamed in pain as several more arrows struck him in the thigh, hip and one even stuck him in the kidney from behind, the young Jotun screamed as he grabbed the arrow in his kidney and froze it, he tried to pull it out but ended up screaming in more pain and fell face first on the ground.

Standing above him was a girl in her mid-teens; she had long braided black hair and wore the same clothes as the other girls that now surrounded him only she had what looked like a tiara of some kind on her forehead "What kind of monster are you?"

Harry was now on his side writhing in agony as the same scent that made him blood boil overwhelm him, he felt like his blood was literally on fire, the girl who had a dagger drawn and held to his throat trying to intimidate him but Harry was unaware as he almost literally boiled alive by his own blood.

As Harry writhed about on the ground in pain the far wall of the warehouse exploded inwards and the many huntresses had to take some form of cover as four Frost Giants burst through the wall, they charged towards the downed prince knocking aside the hunters and shattering the frozen statues, the girl with long black hair and caramel coloured skin immediately began to launch bronze arrows at the approaching giants, but even though the arrows did pierce their flesh they were no more than an annoyance to the large blue skinned monsters. The one in the lead formed a large club of ice and swung at her, not expecting the speed the giant moved with the girl was sent crashing into her fellow huntresses.

Three Jotun's took up a defensive ring around the fourth that carefully picked up the Jotun Prince who shifted into his full Jotun form as the combined Jotun's turned the temperature into sub-zero temperatures.

"At ease little King, we've come to take you home" The Jotun that picked up Harry turned to one of the three Jotun, the one who had several unique markings and a frozen staff on its back "Open a portal to Jotunheim, Shaman!"

The Jotun Shaman nodded and grabbed its staff and began to wave, shake and stamp his staff while chanting in some obscure language that none of the huntresses could understand, and within moments a large frost covered portal of energy appeared and the temperature inside the warehouse and the surrounding area began to drop even further as the frozen atmosphere of Jotunheim begin to seep through the portal.

"How did it open so fast Shaman?"

Said Shaman shook his head "Most likely the fact that this area is full of the little Kings power which was used to open the portal. Now get moving, the King won't be happy if he has to wait to long."


	9. Magical Seed

"Seven years is long enough pup" Seven year old Harry James Potter merely stared at his family that consisted on his father James, his mother Lily and his one year younger sister Rosalie with an apathetic look on his face, next to him sat his unofficial godfather Remus Lupin "You don't have to put up with this, the way James treats you like a stranger instead of his son, Lily just ignores you most of the time and Rosalie is beginning to take after them."

Harry merely nodded making Remus sigh, a child should not be so emotionless "It's not even your fault that you have no magic, and even though you have no magic they still try and raise you like a wizard instead of letting you grown into your own person."

Harry shook his head "I am an anomaly, father wanted the perfect heir, so when mother informed him about Co-ordinators he was immediately interested, I was genetically advanced in the embryonic stages to be the perfect scholar, politician, soldier or wizard. Whatever I or rather they wanted me to be. But it is ironic that in doing so they discovered that the ability to use magic is genetic and having a child as a co-ordinator erases the magic gene during the enhancement procedures."

Remus sighed "Sometimes I forget how old you are Harry, you sound so much older than you are, wise beyond your years."

"It is part of being a Co-ordinator in a wizarding home, I have grown up fast. I have already read and memorized all the science books you have gotten for me."

"Are you serious?" Remus looked down at the child next to him and saw him nod "Harry those books were up to the eighth grade level."

Harry merely shrugged "It all just came naturally to me. I want to learn more so I was hoping you could get me some more books since I can't ask mother and father to get them for me."

"Do you have anything in particular you want to learn about?"

Harry's lips quirked into a small smile for a moment "I want to learn all I can about mobile suits, I think they are an amazing feat of human ingenuity and one day I will pilot a mobile suit, preferably one that I have built myself."

Remus smiled as he listened to the boy he thought of as his own son speak fondly about piloting and building mobile suits, he was now thankful for the contacts he had made in the muggle world, specifically in ZAFT.

….

"So you want me to get this kid up to the Plants?"

Remus nodded as he knocked back a shot glass full of bourbon, he was meeting with one of his contacts in the ZAFT military to get Harry away from James and Lily and up to the Plants were he could live a proper life and achieve his true potential "Yeah, he's a coordinator but the rest of his family are naturals, he deserves a better life and this is the best I can do for him."

The ZAFT pilot nodded his head as he refused a glass "I couldn't agree more, I've seen firsthand how bad it can get for coordinators."

Remus shook his head "Thankfully it hasn't gotten that far and honestly I can't say anymore whether or not his parents would go that far."

"There's no reason to let it get anywhere near that stage, best to get the kid out now before anything serious happens."

Remus nodded "So it's a deal?" The Shuttle Pilot nodded and shook Remus' hand "Right then I'll go and get him now."

"The shuttle leaves in eight hours so meet me back here an hour before the launch."

….

"Harry?"

Harry looked up from his book on advanced engineering as his little sister entered his room clutching a small teddy that slowly changed colours "What is it Rosalie?"

The little red headed green eyed girl frowned at her big brother "You missed dinner."

Harry sighed as he shut his book and put in down on his bedside table "No mother and father didn't call me down, so I didn't know dinner was ready."

Harry let loose a small smile as his sister frowned slightly and then bit her bottom lip as she though "Harry why do Mommy and Daddy forget you all the time?"

Harry sighed as he walked over to her and tapped her on the forehead with his index and middle fingers making her giggle before he picked her up and sat back down with her in his lap "Mother and Father don't forget me, they just don't want me to be around you."

Rosalie just crossed her arms and pouted "That's just stupid!"

Harry smiled and kissed his baby sister on the top of her head making her smile "I know, and one day you'll understand and you'll make you own mind up, just know that no matter what mother or father tell you about me, always remember that I love you and that will never change, even if you hate me."

Rosalie gasped "I could never hate big brother, you're the best big brother in the world!"

Harry smiled as he hugged his sister "Thank you."

"What are you reading?"

Harry smiled as he picked up his book and showed it to her "It's a book on building things, when I'm older I want to build things and pilot a mobile suit."

Rosalie looked up at him and frowned at him "Harry what's a mobile suit?"

Harry grinned and showed her an image of the ZAFT mobile suit ZGMF-1017 GINN "This is a mobile suit, it's a machine built by ZAFT, and one day I want to build my own and be a pilot."

Rosalie took the picture from him and looked at it "But it's so small."

Harry chuckled "This is just a picture, a real mobile suit is around the general size of a giant."

"Wow really, I bet when you make one it'll be the best ever, you should make it pink and give it a unicorn horn to make it pretty."

Harry laughed at the image that his mind came up with of the pink unicorn mobile suit "Rosalie?"

Harry looked up and his apathetic look returned when he saw his father standing in his doorway "Come on Rosalie your mother is looking for you."

Rosalie shook her head and held onto Harry "No! I want to stay with Harry!"

Harry saw the light narrowing of his father's eyes and knew that he was in trouble "Rosalie, go and find mother."

Rosalie pouted up at him before she sighed and kissed him on the cheek before running of. Harry got up but was immediately knocked back down on his bed when his father struck him across the face "Stay away from her!"

….

"Wake up Harry."

Harry woke up with a start and looked at Remus "What's going on Remus?"

Remus made his way over to Harry's closet and threw him a shirt and a pair of track pants "Get dressed, I've made an arrangement, I'm getting you out of here."

Harry slowly got dressed still half asleep "Where am I going to go?"

"I've arranged for you to get up to the Plants on a shuttle that leaves in several hours."

That had Harry fully awake "Seriously, a ZAFT shuttle?"

Remus nodded as he began to pack some clothes into a bag for Harry "Yes, I made several contacts in ZAFT one of them is a Shuttle Pilot and has agreed to help me get you up to the Plants."

Harry grinned "Thank you Remus."

Remus didn't answer as he continued to pack "That should do" he turned to the fully dressed seven year old and handed him a large case of money which he had charmed to shrink on verbal command "Here this is all the money I have managed to get, the case is spelled too shrink on command and you can use the money inside to get yourself set up when you reach the Plants."

"Aren't you coming with me Remus?"

The elderly werewolf shook his head as he crouched down in front of the child "I'm afraid not, with my condition I'd be putting everyone up there in danger, this is your journey Harry not mine, just know that I'm proud of you and that I love you like you were my own son."

Harry nodded before he surprised Remus by hugging him, Remus smiled as he hugged him back before he broke the hug "Okay let's get going."

Remus led Harry out of the young black haired child's room once he checked to make sure Lily and James weren't around, Harry followed Remus downstairs but before they reached the front door they were caught.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and looked at his younger sister "Rosalie, what are you doing up?"

The little red headed girl shook her head slightly messing up her long red hair "I had a bad dream and you weren't in your room."

Harry walked up to her and ran his hands through her hair fixing it up causing the little girl to smile up at her big brother "Everything is okay, now go back to bed, it's late."

"What about you? Are you and uncle Moony going somewhere?"

Harry looked back at Remus who smiled slightly before he turned back to Rosalie, he smiled at her before he kissed her on her forehead "Remus is taking me to see something, hopefully I'll be back soon. Now you should go on back to bed."

Rosalie nodded before she turned and ran back upstairs to her room "Are you alright Harry?" Harry looked up at Remus "We need to go, it's quite a distance to the Kingdom of Scandinavia and we can't risk going through normal travel."

Harry scowled slightly "Because England and Ireland are part of the Atlantic Federation which has strong ties to Blue Cosmos right?"

Remus nodded "Right, so until we're safe don't let anyone know that you are a Coordinator or they more than likely will try and kill you."

….

"So you're Harry?"

Harry nodded as the ZAFT undercover shuttle pilot wearing the uniform of the Kingdom of Scandinavia military uniform approached him and Remus "I am. Are you Remus' contact?"

The man nodded "Yep, the names John, nice to meet you."

Harry nodded "Same here, can I see the shuttle?"

John chuckled "Interested in mechanics are we?"

"Very much so, one day I will be a top Mobile Suit pilot and design my own personal mobile suit."

"Well I wish you luck with that, now we're on a tight schedule so I'll give you a quick tour of the shuttle before take of, say goodbye to Remus kid."

Harry turned to Remus who knelt down and hugged the boy "Remember to always do your best and never let anyone tell you that you can't do something, you are destined for greatness Harry so don't you let anyone stand in your way of achieving that greatness."

Harry nodded "I will Remus, I promise the next time we meet I'll be a famous pilot and a top mind in ZAFT."

Remus smiled "Okay, now get going, you don't want to keep John waiting and remember not to mention who John really is."

Harry nodded and reluctantly broke the hug and with one last looks back at Remus he followed after John who led him towards the shuttle.

….

Remus sighed as he stood behind the chain link fence watching as the final preparations for the shuttle were underway "I just hope I've made the right choice" Remus watched as the preparations were finished and the Shuttle was lead out onto the run way, and within minutes the Shuttles engines had fired up and it began its path down the runway "Good luck Harry."

….

"So what are the Plants like?"

John smiled as he looked over the controls "The plants are amazing, just wait until you get there."

Harry smiled slightly "We're headed to Lagrange Point 5 right?"

John nodded "That's right, do you know what a Lagrange Point is Harry?"

The seven year old Coordinator nodded "A Lagrange Point is a point in a system like ours where there is no gravitational net, there are five Lagrange Points around the earth and the Plants are located at L5."

John nodded "I'm impressed Harry, you really do know your stuff."

"I like to read, it was all I could really do back there."

John frowned slightly as he looked at the kid in the co-pilots seat "I noticed that you didn't call that place home."

Harry nodded "It wasn't, it was just the place I resided. So what are we transporting?"

John sensing that the kid wanted to change the topic answered him "It's a prototype mobile suit the Kingdom of Scandinavia was developing, it's not even halfway finished yet, it has no combat systems, its missing its left arm and some systems in the legs, various systems through the frame itself and it has no weapons what so ever. They were only building it so they could try and field their own mobile suits in case of an invasion but the higher ups of ZAFT informed them that they had no intention of invading them and as a token of goodwill we gave them some designs and help in building their own mobile suits in the future and they gave us this unfinished piece of junk in return."

"Can I see it?"

John chuckled but shook his head "Sorry kid, but my deal with Remus is just to get you up to the Plants, this mobile suit is still a military secret so don't go telling anyone that I told you or I'll get in serious trouble."

Harry just nodded and went back to looking out the cockpit windows as they ascended, suddenly alarms and klaxons began to sound "Shit, Earth Alliance forces! Harry go get in the mobile suit, the suits cockpit should keep you safe if anything goes wrong!"

Harry was terrified and John could see it in the kids eyes as the shuttle shook from weapons fire, the young coordinator shakily managed to get up and exit the cockpit, the shuttle shook and Harry struggled to stay standing as he made his way into the cargo section, inside was an incomplete torso section and left arm with the leg in various pieces. The seven year old carefully climbed up the mobile suit to the open cockpit, he stood over the entrance but a violent shake sent him stumbling into the mobile suits cockpit where Harry landed on his butt hard in the seat.

Harry looked around and with a few experimental button pushes he managed to start up the mobile suit, the monitors around him came to life and showed him the hanger of the shuttle just as the rear of the shuttle exploded and the monitors were showing only flames before suddenly the mobile suit was air borne and falling fast as the shuttle exploded.

Harry looked at the flaming wreckage of the shuttles cockpit as it fell alongside him "John?"

The seven year old watched helplessly as the earth below him got closer and closer and as it did images and memories of things and places he had never been to or seen flashed through his mind and as the suit slammed into the desert below the black haired coordinators head violently collided with the monitor in front of him sending him into unconsciousness.

…

"Hey is there anyone in there?"

The seven year old black haired green eyed Coordinator Harry James Potter slowly opened his eyes and winced as the light coming from the monitors in the mobile suit hit his eyes, he groaned and raised his hand to his face and felt a sticky substance covering his face, he pulled his hand away and saw it was covered in blood.

"Hey, are there any survivors in there!"

Harry managed to look up at the monitor and saw a group of people searching the wreckage for survivors, he reached out and managed to open the cockpit which attracted the attention of the searchers, but as the mobile suit was on its stomach laying on its formerly completed left arm. Once the cockpit hatch opened Harry dropped the ten feet to the desert sand where he landed in a quickly growing pool of blood and oil from the mobile suit.

"Hey it's a kid, there's a kid over here!"

"What?"

Harry barely managed to see the bearded face of a man as he lifted him up "He's hurt pretty bad, get the jeep ready this little guy needs medical attention, the rest of you gather what you can and find a way to get this mobile suit to town and hide it."

That was the last thing Harry heard before he lost consciousness once more.

…

Harry sighed as a wet rag was placed on his forehead "Oh you're awake! How do you feel?"

The seven year old opened his eyes and saw an older woman standing over him with a kind smile on her face "Sore, where am I?"

"Northern Africa, we found you when you fell out of the cockpit of that wrecked mobile suit."

Harry looked at the door and saw an older man with a rough brown beard "Did you find John? Did he make it?"

The man shook his head "We found the pilot, he didn't make it."

"What's your name dear?"

Harry looked back at the woman "Harry."

"Well Harry you mind telling me why you were inside a mobile suit of a type that none of us have ever seen or heard of inside a shuttle headed for the Plants" Harry shook his head remembering that Remus had told him not to tell anyone that he was a coordinator causing the man to sigh while the woman left them alone "You have nothing to fear if you are a coordinator, while we don't get along with ZAFT we aren't going to harm you for just being a coordinator."

Harry studied the man carefully before he nodded when he decided to trust this man "I am a coordinator, my uncle managed to get me away from my family, they're all naturals and when I didn't turn out the way my parents had hoped they pushed me aside."

The man nodded "My name is Sahib Ashman, I'm the leader of the Desert Dawn resistance fighters, and you're welcome to stay here in our village while you heal, once your all healed up we'll go from there so just get some rest."

…

Harry shielded his eyes and he stepped out of the small house he had been in for the past three weeks healing "You'll get used to the sun if you're here long enough."

"Where is the mobile suit I was found in?"

Sahib shook his head "Why do you want to know?"

Harry looked up and scowled at Sahib "Because I want it."

"Too bad, the mobile suits a wreck, and even if it wasn't we need it more than you."

Harry glared at him for treating him like a kid "Maybe so, but I'm willing to bet that no one here could pilot it even if it was working which I'm sure none of you can."

Sahib stared down at Harry and repressed a shiver at the kid's look, it was full of determination and no slight amount of anger "Are you saying that you can get it up and running?"

Harry shrugged "No idea, but I'm positive that I could get it fixed before any of you could."

"You're pretty cocky for a kid."

Harry shrugged again "Its confidence not arrogance and I've been studying science and engineering ever since I could read. I want to fix that mobile suit, if you want me to stay here and help you fight, fix up what weapons and vehicles you have then fine, but I want that mobile suit."

Sahib rubbed his chin in thought "Alright, we've got some things that can use fixing around town, both weapons, vehicles and regular things, you show me what you can do and we'll talk more about this, if not then I'll take you to the nearest ZAFT occupied town myself, we got a deal?"

Harry thought about it for a moment 'Remus tried to get me to the Plants, I should probably get him to take me to the ZAFT controlled town and get to the Plants from there, but Remus said that he wants me to make my own choices in life, I want to make the mobile suit into something great, it might be the only chance I get for years, plus these people helped me when they didn't have to so I owe them, I just need to get a message to Remus and let him know I'm okay' The seven year old nodded "Alright, show me what needs fixing."

…

Harry found himself frowning as he worked on an Earth Alliance forces missile truck that the Desert Dawn had managed to get their hands on, it had some minor damage that he could easily fix, his learning curve had proven invaluable in reading what texts he could get his hands on and memorizing them. That was over a month ago and during that time Harry had managed to learn on the go as he fixed automatic weapons, shoulder held rocket launchers and any electronic stuff around the village that needed fixing and just recently he had moved up to repairing their armoured vehicles.

And still Sahib hadn't made any move to give him the mobile suit, Harry was beginning to think that Sahib wasn't even considering giving it to him and was stringing him along to get free labour out of him.

Harry scowled as he finished up repairing the third barrel in the left launcher which had cracked and in order to fix it he had to pull the launcher apart and patch up the barrel using what he could get his hands on "You done yet kid?"

Harry checked the patch job he had done for the inside of the barrel as he finished the outside and put it back together nodded "It's not pretty but it'll hold for now at least, just don't use the left launcher for a while I don't want to have to patch it up again because you apes didn't listen to me."

Sahib scowled at the ape comment but let it slide "Then let's get going."

Harry wiped his hands on a rag and grabbed the brown cloak hanging on the wall by the door. Once outside he asked "Where are we going old man?"

Sahib shook his head, he had gotten used to being called that by this kid "We had a deal remember, you do some work for us and you get the mobile suit remember" When Sahib didn't get a response he laughed "Let me guess you thought I wouldn't give you the mobile suit right."

Harry merely grunted in response and kept following Sahib, the leader of the Desert Dawn led Harry just outside of the town he had been living in the past several weeks, there behind a stone outcropping was the mobile suit covered in desert camouflage, it looked to have some simple repairs done but nothing else "You tried to repair it yourselves."

Sahib nodded "Yes and like you said we were unable, we could get the required parts through various means but we just don't have the means or know-how to repair it, and I'm willing to bet that since you are still just a kid, a gifted kid but a kid none the less, you don't have the required skills either."

Harry shook his head "Not yet, but I will soon enough."

Sahib nodded "I'll bet. I've seen what you coordinators can do so I have no doubt that you can fix this given some time, just let me know when you need anything."

"I'll have a list by tomorrow evening at the latest if I work through the night."

Sahib shook his head "There's no rush, you're still a kid and you need sleep, I know you won't stop working on this until you pass out so I'm forced to set a curfew for you, I want you finished up and in bed by ten pm at the latest."

Harry simply stared at Sahib in shock "You must be joking."

Sahib laughed "I may be laughing but I'm not joking, this is for your own good so don't argue brat."

Instead of arguing Harry climbed into the cockpit of the mobile suit and checked the systems 'Well at least the OS was finished so I can configure the system as I go, first things I'll need are the missing components and raw metal alloy for the legs and the arms, after that the missing systems for the cockpit and the necessary systems of the head. Right now this thing has no radar system or combat systems so all it can do is jack shit' Harry sighed as he made a list of things he would need Sahib to acquire for him and it wasn't going to be easy.

…

Once Harry had presented the list he had compiled so far to Sahib he continued configuring the Mobile Suit's Operating System and configured it for desert terrain but he would need to finish the legs at least before he could finish configuring it. So once he had done all he could he returned to the town where he continued doing repair jobs around the town for almost a week before the first of the parts arrived.

"So got everything you need kid?"

Harry nodded as he began moving the parts around "So far, once I've got the legs and right arm done I'll configure the OS and then I can get some mild training exercises in to test it."

Sahib nodded "Good, keep me informed kid."

Harry merely waved him of as he gathered the needed tools and got to work. With his set curfew which he grudgingly admitted was beneficial to him it took the seven year old almost a whole month to get the left arm repaired and another three months to get both legs functional because he had to learn as he went but he was sure he would be able to do it faster in the future. Once that was done he was able to run a diagnostic and discovered that he would have to wait for a field test because several key systems were missing for combat use which could affect the Mobile Suit and get him killed or at least injured, and he hadn't ordered them from Sahib yet.

Suddenly the young coordinators attention was drawn to an explosion that could be seen and heard from the other side of town, Harry zoomed in and saw a ZAFT ground battleship and two GINN's attacking the town "Damn it!" Throwing caution to the wind Harry started up the incomplete Mobile Suit "Come on, I know you can handle this!"

Moving slowly Harry managed to get the MS up and carefully made his way around the town, he could see the Desert Dawn using what artillery they had most of which he had managed to fix for them trying to hold of ZAFT, he managed to get around to that side of town and then he took a risk, he knew he wasn't skilled enough to take on the GINN's so he rushed one hoping his armour would hold, just like he expected the closest GINN turned and opened fire on his with its 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun, but his armour held and his legs only took some minor damage and Harry managed to bull rush the GINN knocking it down.

Harry dropped the MS down on top of the GINN to stop it from retaliating and grabbed its MA-M3 Heavy Sword and as fast as he could he stabbed the Heavy Sword into the GINN's cockpit and then was blown back as the GINN exploded destroying the sword.

Harry struggled to get the MS up but when he did he found that the second GINN had targeted him with its M69 "Barrus" Heavy Ion Cannon, Harry closed his eyes as fear overwhelmed him, but instead of feeling pain as his mobile suit was destroyed and his life extinguished he heard the sound of explosions, he opened his eyes and saw Sahib in one of the half trucks with a rocket launcher on each shoulder and the GINN was now missing an arm.

Acting on instinct Harry tackled the GINN and grabbed its Ion Cannon and struggled to aim it at the battleship that was turning to them, when a second rocket managed to score a direct hit on the GINN's head Harry managed to fire the Ion Cannon and watched as the blast of green energy pierced right through the battleship destroying it, he gripped the Ion Cannon and turned back to the remaining GINN and fired a single shot right through the GINN's chest, the GINN stood still for a moment with a sparking hole in its chest before it exploded sending shrapnel and parts raining down on the sand below.

Harry had no idea how long he just sat there staring at the wreckage of the GINN's "You okay Harry?" Harry looked up from the monitors in the MS as Sahib managed to pry his shaking hands from the controls. Sahib took in his state, the kid was shaking and had tears falling from his eyes, he was obviously terrified "Come on let's get you out of there."

…

Sahib sighed as he watched the young coordinator distract himself by working on the Mobile Suit "You alright Harry?"

Harry nodded without looking up from his place on the MS left shoulder where he was working on installing a shoulder panel for increased protection to the shoulder joint "I'm fine."

"Stop lying boy, I can see you aren't fine. You need to talk about it."

Harry shook his head "There is no need to, I understand fully what I did, I ended the lives of at least two people, probably more, but if I hadn't then a lot more innocent people would have been killed, people who had nothing to do with this war and just want to live in peace. I'm not proud or pleased in ending their lives but I understand that it is a necessary evil."

Sahib couldn't help the smile that spread across his face "You are an interesting kid. You got the list of parts you need?"

Harry nodded "It's next to the console by the left leg."

Sahib went over and picked up the list "Alright I'll be back with a timeline for the parts."

Once Sahib was gone Harry stopped and looked down at his still shaking hands "I may understand, but I'm still terrified."

…

"Why don't you just leave we don't need your help."

Harry scowled at the annoying kid who appeared to be slightly younger than him. Ahmed was his name if he remember correctly which he did "Go away."

Ahmed glared at him and mumbled "Stupid coordinator" under his breath as Sahib arrived and motioned for him to leave "Sorry about Ahmed."

Harry shook his head as he wrote down some calculations and then put the pencil behind his ear as he typed into a small tablet that was hooked up to the MS by several really long cords that led up into the cockpit "He's nothing more than a nuisance. Did you manage to get what I asked for?"

Sahib nodded "I did, from what my contacts have told me you've asked for some odd parts, I hope you know what you're doing kid."

Harry just smirked as he showed Sahib the rough sketches he had drawn of his ideas "It's designed for ground combat, it'll have both a mobile suit configuration and what I call the mobile animal configuration."

Sahib nodded as he looked at the sketches "So it will be best used in ground combat, not aerial?" Harry nodded without stopping his work "Excellent, we've received word that one of the southern towns was attacked, they said that ZAFT was using BuCUE, we need all the help we can get, so I want you to get some help to get this thing done as soon as possible."

Harry sighed but nodded "Alright, but only if they swear to help me build it to my specifications, this is my mobile suit and I'm the pilot so they have no say what so ever in the design."

Sahib nodded "Alright I'll contact them and get them down here."

Harry nodded and went back to his work before he blinked "Sahib what is the date."

Sahib turned back "August twenty sixth."

"Huh, I missed my birth day."

…

"GET THIS CRAZY KID AWAY FROM ME!"

Sahib rushed into the street with a lot of the villagers to see one of the engineers he brought in to assist Harry running away from said almost nine year old coordinator who was chasing him with a rocket launcher "Get back here! I said not to let the capacitors charge fully and what did you do? You charged them fully and they exploded, so now I'm going to explode you and see how you like it!"

As he passed them Harry stopped for a moment and turned to Sahib "These guys suck" before he resumed chasing the engineer with a rocket launcher.

…

Harry scowled as he fired a rocket launcher aiming for the rear right leg of the very agile BuCUE, but he had timed it right and aimed in the agile mobile suits path and scored a direct hit destroying the leg and causing it to stumble and crash. As it did Sahib who was driving swerved in front of the BuCUE's head and Harry fired a direct shot at the head destroying at.

"HOLD ON LAD!"

Harry dropped the rocket launcher in the midst of reloading and held onto the seats as Sahib swerved just narrowly avoid a second BuCUE as it fired its back mounted Rail Gun.

"Shit! Perfect timing on the system reboots huh old man?"

Sahib gritted his teeth as he swerved as the first damaged BuCUE tried to pounce on them, but as it came down Harry scowled as he aimed right at the exposed cockpit and fired scoring a third direct hit on the same mobile suit. Sahib managed to avoid the flaming wreckage as the BuCUE crashed down around them.

"SAHIB! INCOMING FOUR OCLOCK!"

Sahib cussed as the remaining BuCUE came up from behind at high speeds but just before it could attack them several rockets struck the mobile suit from the side knocking it down, Harry found himself grinning as several Desert Dawn freedom fighters pulled up alongside them with smoking rocket launchers all of them cheering as the two half truck spun about and the occupants fired their remaining rockets at the down machine with the combined explosion managing to destroy the BuCUE.

"Yeah we did it!"

That night the black haired green eyed coordinator found himself grinning and celebrating with the town's people after a hard fought victory before eventually falling asleep, and in the morning he returned to working on his Mobile Suit in the morning when he finally woke up with a killer head ache, the reason for the headache was that Sahib had given him some kind of strange drink.

…

A now eleven year old Harry James Potter grinned as he wiped the sweat from his brow, next to him Sahib was drinking a cup of coffee as he looked up at the finally completed mobile suit.

"Not bad boy."

Harry grinned as he wiped his hands on a rag "Thanks. It took two years but finally it's done."

Sahib chuckled into his coffee "Yeah well it wouldn't have taken so long if you didn't chase the engineers away with a rocket launcher two years ago."

Harry shrugged "Those guys were idiots plan and simple."

Sahib just sighed "So what are you gonna call this thing?"

Harry grinned as he looked up at the mobile suit "HJP-X626 Houndred!"

Sahib looked up at the feral looking mobile suit, its feet where small and had a heel like protrusion and three claw looking objects held together to make a foot, on the underside of its arms where golden claws that were folded back so its hands were usable, its chest was blue, white and red and had an animal face in the rough form of a lion's head protruding from its chest "Houndred huh, suits it. So you ready to test it?"

Harry grinned as he turned to run some simulations when he heard the sound of automatic rifle clips being loaded, he slowly turned around to see a group of eight desert dawn fighters aiming their weapons at him, but Sahib tried to step in front of him "What are you all doing? Put those guns down, now!"

The one at the head of the group shook his head "Sorry Sahib, but we need this machine more than this coordinator kid does."

Sahib glared at the soldiers "You can't do this, Harry put in all the hard work, I won't just let you take it from him!"

"Stay out of this Sahib, we can't let that little coordinator take that machine, if he does what's to stop him from turning on us?"

Harry glared at the group "You mean like you're tuning on me, you naturals are all the same!"

"SHUT UP YOU COORDINATOR!"

Harry moved fast and grabbed a wrench that was laying on a wheelie tray and threw it at the one that just screamed at him striking him in the face breaking his nose, he spun and tried to make a break for the Houndred's cockpit but a burst of automatic fire forced him to take cover while holding his leg, a single round had struck him in the his left calf, he peeked out from behind the large toolbox but had to duck back to avoid more bullets, he looked up at the Houndred before he grabbed the tablet that was still connected to the cockpit and typed in a lockdown command that would only be lifted upon entering a specific code that only he knew "I'll be back."

Harry tried to move towards the far exit but more automatic fire cut him of forcing him back into cover and began to panic. When all of a sudden he felt his entire body get compressed by a great pressure and then all of a sudden he was coughing up sand as he found himself lying in the middle of the desert "D-Did I just apperate?!"

Harry tried to gain some leverage on the shifting sands but ended up cussing up a storm as sand got into the bullet wound on his leg, he tore the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped up the wound to keep anymore sand from getting in it before he looked up at the sun and then decided to head north.

…

"Alright kid just a few stitches and you can go."

Harry nodded to the doctor who began to stitch up the bullet wound on his calf, he had walked for two days straight before he came across a large city, he sought out some water and then a doctor who gave him some antibiotics for any infections his wound had and some cream for his intense sunburn.

"Next time don't go sneaking around the ZAFT base, especially not during live fire target practice."

Harry just nodded and quickly made his way out of the doctors house and began to look for a place to sleep, eventually he settled on an abandoned and almost ruined apartment complex on the edge of town. He spent a week just gathering and stockpiling food and water, and when he wasn't out gathering he was in the trashed lobby of the apartment complex cleaning it up and even managed to tear everything out leaving a big open space for him to work in.

…

"Hello."

The eleven year old Harry James Potter looked up from his position sitting cross legged on the sand; standing just to his left was a kind looking woman with long dark black hair with orange coloured streaks on either side of her fringe. She had deep forest green eyes and was wearing a skin-tight blue outfit.

"Hi."

The woman smiled down at him and watched as the eleven year old boy sat watching two scorpions fight while sketching them into a leather bound journal "My name is Aisha, what's yours?"

Harry tilted his head as he looked up at the woman for a moment before he decided that she seemed nice enough "My name's Harry, nice to meet you Miss Aisha."

Aisha smiled as she sat down next to him "You know you're not supposed to be here right?"

Harry shook his head as he continued to sketch the scorpions "I come here all the time."

Aisha just smiled "Maybe but this area is used for live fire exercises and is off limits to civilians."

Harry stopped and looked behind him and there in the distance were a dozen ZAFT mobile weapons, the **TFA-2 ZuOOT**. The eleven year old scratched the bridge of his nose in embarrassment "How did I not notice them" The blue haired woman just smiled and held out her hand for the young man to take which he did after closing his journal "Am I in trouble Miss Aisha?"

Aisha giggled but shook her head "Not at all, now let's head back to the base so Andy can get the training exercise going."

Harry nodded as he walked alongside the kind woman "Who's Andy?"

"Andy is Andrew Waltfeld."

Harry looked up at Aisha in slight awe "Wow, you know the Desert Tiger!"

Aisha smiled as she looked down at the black haired child "Sure do. I take it you've heard of him."

Harry nodded enthusiastically "Of course, he defeated a huge Eurasian Federation tank corps at El Alamein, using the new **TMF/A-802 BuCUE** and older **TFA-2 ZuOOT** mobile suits."

The blue haired woman smiled "Are you interested in joining ZAFT?"

Harry nodded as they reached a desert camouflaged jeep and Aisha helped him into the passenger seat "Sure am, I want to be a mobile suit pilot."

Aisha smiled as she got in and started the jeep before heading back to the base "So which is your favourite Mobile Suit Harry?"

Harry shrugged "They're all pretty cool, but I want to build my own Mobile Suit!"

Aisha smiled as she looked over to the passenger seat "Well that is an impressive goal, one you should fight for."

….

The Desert Tiger Andrew Waltfeld shook his head in amusement as he entered his commander's quarters back in base and saw Aisha hugging a sleeping black haired child "So I take it this is the kid who was on the test field earlier."

Aisha nodded "Yes. His name is Harry; he was watching and sketching a couple of scorpions that were fighting. He never even heard us arrive."

Waltfeld nodded "I see, so why bring him back here?"

Aisha smiled as she handed him the child's leather bound journal "Several reasons, the first is that he's quite an interesting boy, he wants to design and pilot his own mobile suit."

Andrew Waltfeld nodded as he looked over all the sketches in the journal, two caught his attention, the first was the sketches of the fighting scorpions, and on the next page was a detailed sketch of a scorpion themed mobile suit, it was still a rough sketch but Waltfeld could tell that this kid had some potential.

"He's a fan of yours Andy."

The brown haired made smiled as he set the journal down and made himself a cup of coffee "So you brought him here to meet me?"

Aisha nodded as she ran her fingers through the child's hair "Yeah."

Andrew smiled "That look suits you" Aisha looked up at her partner "The look of a mother."

Aisha smiled and looked down at the sleeping child "There is just something special about him Andy."

Andrew Waltfeld nodded in agreement "Yeah, I can see greatness in his future."


	10. Maguma Ninja

"My Lord Daimyo, we found this child hiding in one of the barracks."

The Daimyo of Fire County looked down at the child and frowned, the child was young and malnourished, he wore a pair of tattered shorts held up by a belt and a red button up shirt that was open, on his head was a tattered shinobi bandana on with several spikes of red hair poking out from under it.

He looked at the Samurai who showed him a dagger that the boy had tried to steal before he looked down at the boy "Child why did you try to steal this weapon?"

The child looked down at his feet for a moment, the Daimyo watched as the boy took a deep breath before he looked up and stared him right in the eyes "I need it to get stronger, so I can fight for Absolute Justice!"

The Daimyo stroked his chin in thought "What is your name child?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

The daimyo eyed Naruto's red hair that poked out from under his bandana "You certainly have the hair of an Uzumaki, but your eyes, they remind me of the Yondaime Hokage" The Daimyo saw the boy flinch and sighed "So I was correct, you are their son, twin brother to Namikaze Daichi, Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi."

Little Naruto scoffed earning himself a raised eyebrow from the Daimyo "my brother only holds its chakra, I hold its soul, and in our mutual hatred of my father he gave me a gift."

The Daimyo looked interested "Oh, what kind of gift my child?"

The Daimyo watched amazed as black smoke began to billow from the boys arms as they turned to magma, not lava but true magma, one of his Samurai was nervous the whole time, a new recruit and when he saw the magma he attacked the boy, Naruto didn't move as the Samurai's sword cut through his arm which fell to the floor and began to burn through the wooden floor while the Samurai's blade had melted.

The Daimyo clapped as the magma that comprised the rest of the boy's body reformed his arm which then returned to normal along with the rest of his body. Naruto looked up at the Daimyo and said "I am no mere child, I am a Maguma Ningen!"

"Magma human, interesting, very interesting, tells me Naruto-kun, why you aren't home in the leaf village, and why do you share mutual hatred of your father with the demon inside you."

Naruto scowled as he looked down "My parents are always focusing on my brat of a brother just because he holds the Kyuubi's chakra, they want him to harness it and become a great shinobi, so they have been training him ever since he was old enough but when I ask for training they just push me aside" The Daimyo looked upset at this but Naruto continued "It doesn't even matter what they do, Daichi will never be able to use the demonic chakra."

The Daimyo looked alarmed at that, if the child had no chance of controlling it yet the Yondaime was training him to anyway it could lead to disaster for his nation "Explain."

"The Kyuubi's chakra is full of rage and bloodlust, without the Kyuubi itself there to regulate the chakra Daichi will get all of the bloodlust and rage at once and go berserk, but my father and mother will never realise that they of all people could have made such a mistake and would no doubt find a way to blame it on me as they continue to try and get him to control the demonic chakra."

By the end of his explanation the Daimyo was standing and walked up to Naruto, he knelt down and placed a hand on the boys shoulder "I thank you for this knowledge, you have saved my land from a great danger, I will deal with your family as soon as I am able, but if there is anything you would ask of me, you may ask."

Naruto looked up at the Daimyo and then dropped down and bowed to his Lord "My Lord Daimyo, I want to stay here and train, to become strong and become your harbinger of Absolute Justice!"

The Daimyo smiled and nodded "Then so be it, once you are strong enough you shall be my first Admiral for my new Marine Division."

…

Naruto sat in a meditative position, he hadn't moved in the past two days, as he sat there at random intervals one of the samurai surrounding him would slash at him with a sword, the purpose of this exercise was for Naruto to try and learn to shift to his magma form on reflex, this was one exercise that he focused most of his time and effort into mastering as he knew it would be invaluable in the future. Once he could no longer stay awake he stopped the training and went to sleep, the next day he woke up and would repeat the same exercise.

It took almost six months of solid training but he did it, he mastered the art of transforming his body into magma to avoid physical attacks and it had the added effect of burning and melting whatever tried to attack him.

Over time he slowly perfected his Taijutsu, he had an increased level of strength, after becoming proficient in Taijutsu he began to practice mixing his Taijutsu with his Maguma ability and developed a technique that couldn't be stopped.

The technique was called **Meigo** or **Dark Dog** by the samurai general in charge of guarding the Daimyo, the technique was simple, turn his arm to magma and strike his opponent with a claw strike, Naruto had first used this technique against a shinobi assassin that had managed to infiltrate the castle of the Fire Daimyo, the shinobi had managed to get all the way to the throne room because the Lord Daimyo wished to see Naruto in action.

…

"Are you sure about this my Lord, I don't doubt your decision it's just that this is an extremely serious situation."

The Fire Daimyo nodded "I understand your concerns, but try to see this from my point of view, this is a chance for me to see Naruto's power first hand. After all it's not like I can journey out into the lands to witness his power myself."

Naruto nodded from his place beside the Daimyo's throne "I agree with the General my Lord, but if this is you wish I shall oblige."

The general nodded "As shall I, I just wished to voice my concern."

The Daimyo smiled at his two must trusted protectors "And I appreciate your concern, but I have full faith in Naruto, and if something does go wrong you shall be here to assist."

The general nodded and gave a quick bow before he moved behind the throne to prepare himself, as he did Naruto stepped in front of the throne "The assassin is being forced towards us in the direction I want him to go, I increased patrols in certain parts of the castle to force him to avoid detection by using the path I want him to take."

The Daimyo nodded as he sat on his throne completely as ease for he had absolute faith in Naruto "Excellent."

Naruto gave his lord a bow before he turned his attention to the door even as the general spoke up from his hiding spot behind the throne "So Naruto, I have heard you have been delving into chakra theory."

Naruto nodded "Yes I have been learning and discussing new ways of using chakra with Chiriku. I have been trying to discover how my mother creates he chakra chains and how they are able to restrain the Nine Tails, I have tried to discuss this with the Fox but he has not been very forthcoming with any information he might have."

The Daimyo nodded "I have heard that Uzumaki's have unique chakra, perhaps it is that uniqueness that allows her to subdue to demon."

Naruto merely nodded once, most of his focus on what lay beyond the door to the throne room "Yes, but we have no idea what makes it unique, so I have no idea if I have this ability or not."

Before anyone could voice their opinion Naruto tensed as he sensed the assassin reach the other side of the door, he waited for the assassin to make his move, and sure enough a moment later the door burst open and a barrage of shuriken where thrown at the Daimyo, from his place in front of the throne he projected mass amounts of heat in front of him, the heat was so intense that the metal shuriken melted in an instant. And while this was happening the assassin was in motion, he sprinted behind the shuriken before leaping onto the wall, running some more before launching himself at the ground just in front of Naruto with a Ninjato drawn and ready to cut through him.

But Naruto was prepared, his right arm turned to magma with black smoke coming from around his shoulder, the assassin saw this and tried to avoid him but it was too late, Naruto struck out at the man's chest with his fingers curved like a claw, the man dodged to his right but wasn't fast enough and his left side was left exposed.

In an instant the man's left arm, half of his torso, part of his neck and the bottom left half of his face were incinerated. Nothing was left of those parts not even ash as the man's charred and smoking corpse hit the floor with a dull thud.

Naruto scowled at the assassin as the Samurai General emerged from the shadows behind the throne "Impressive my young friend."

The daimyo nodded his eyes wide in shock "Incredible, such power in a single strike."

The general summoned some samurai to take the assassins corpse away before he turned to the young red headed magma-man "Such a devastating technique, does it have a name?" seeing the young man shake his head the General decided to name it for him "then you should call it **Meigo**."

The daimyo nodded " **Dark Dog** sounds appropriate since a lot of the politicians of Fire Country have begun calling you my attack dog."

The general smirked as he patted the teens shoulder "Then perhaps we should call him **Akainu** , the Red Dog of Fire Country."

…

It had been some time since Naruto had pledged himself to the service of the Fire Daimyo and said lord was pleased with how the young man had progressed but still he need to know more about the situation in the Leaf Village, he looked up as one of his samurai approached him and bowed "You summoned me Daimyo-sama?"

"Indeed, I want you to send a message to Emporio Ivankov, I have a job for him."

…

Emporio Ivankov grinned as he made his way through the streets of Konoha, he smiled as the prudish people of the Leaf Village moved out of his way and dragged their children away from him "Ah such a beautiful place. It is too bad it is full of such people."

Ivankov smiled as a group of Anbu dropped from the rooftops around him "We're going to have to ask you to come with us, you're causing a scene."

"Oh dear, I thought that this village preached acceptance, surely that was not a lie?"

"You will come with us."

Ivankov smiled and suddenly he disappeared, there was a slashing sound before all of the Anbu fell to the ground seriously wounded and the okama continued along his chosen path.

He made his way towards the Hokage Tower but before he could walk inside a young blonde haired blue eyed whisker marked boy came running from the doorway and crashed right into him "Hey watch were you're going you freak!"

Ivankov grinned down at the boy and thought 'so this is little Naruto-chan's brother, well I can see that Naruto-kun got all the good genes, hmm'

"Hey, you apologize right now, do you know who I am?"

Ivankov merely shrugged "You're the youngest son of the Yondaime Hokage, so what. Little boys like you should learn to respect those around them."

"Hey get away from my son!"

The okama grinned as a red headed woman who was obviously Uzumaki Kushina rushed over and held her son "Perhaps you should teach him some manners before someone infinitely stronger decides to."

Kushina glared at Ivankov who merely smiled at her "My son doesn't need to learn manners but perhaps I should teach you some!"

Ivankov couldn't help the laughter "Mmmfufufu Oh I see now why little Naruto-kun hates you all so much!"

The mention of her second son sparked some kind of emotional response form the mother but it went by too fast for Ivankov to see "Leave my other son out of this."

"Oh but no can do, you see the Lord Daimyo and Uzumaki Naruto have sent me here on a fact finding mission as the Lord of Fire Country no longer trusts the Hokage or his advisors."

Said Hokage appeared in a flash and glared at the okama "Stop lying my son would do such a thing and can't, he's at home not sitting at the Daimyo's side."

"Mmmfufufu! Oh how little you know, little Naruto has made a name for himself in the Fire Capital as one of the Daimyo most trusted, Uzumaki Naruto also known as the Akainu is quickly becoming one of the world's most powerful, he hasn't even set foot in this village in over two years. But that is enough free information, I am here because the Daimyo has asked me to investigate, mainly yourself and your family, but for the totally lack of respect shown here I think I'll teach your son, or should I say your daughter some manners. **Enporio Onna Horumon!** "

…

"So it was the Earth Daimyo who sent that assassin after me."

The now fourteen year old Uzumaki Naruto nodded as he chewed on the end of an unlit cigar "Yes Daimyo-sama, apparently he took offence to something you or someone who represents you has said and instead of resolving it peacefully he decided to send an assassin, allow me to show him the error of his ways."

The daimyo looked down at his most trusted soldier, Naruto had grown much over the years, he had worked hard to master his Maguma abilities and he had succeeded to a frightening degree. The fourteen year old had his red hair cut very short, his blue eyes where as cold as the Land of Snow. The young man was wearing a simple pair of black dress pants and dress shoes and a red button up shirt that matched his hair and a black tie around his neck, and over his shoulders he wore a large white coat with burnt orange golden epaulettes and cuffs.

"I agree, Naruto I want you to send a message to the Earth Daimyo and make it known who sent it."

…

"Excuse me Admiral. Do you mind my asking what we're doing here?"

The fourteen year old Magma-Man exhaled a stream of smoke before he reached up and removed his cigar from his mouth so he could speak clearly "It's simple, I am here to make the Earth Daimyo regret his actions, and you are all here to ensure that nobody interferes in my fight."

The recently promoted Samurai Commander nodded but it was obvious he was extremely nervous "I understand that Admiral, but why do we have to be a stone's throw away from Iwagakure to do it? We're sure to be discovered!"

Naruto just nodded as he stared up at the sky "That's the plan, the Tsuchikage no doubt already is aware of our presence and has sent a squad of Jonin level shinobi."

The moment he had finished speaking a squad of seven red clad Iwa Jonin leapt into action around the young admiral and the Samurai Commander quickly retreated back to his platoon. Naruto placed his cigar back into his mouth and inhaled "Foolish, you shouldn't have just blindly leapt into confront us."

As he exhaled the temperature in the small stone clearing suddenly skyrocketed, the stone began to turn red as it heated up but as the Iwa Shinobi leapt into the air Naruto had already acted, he swung his right arm at them and as he did his arm turned to magma and enlarged enough for him to grab the seven shinobi and incinerate them in the palm of his enlarged hand.

Letting the temperature drop Naruto turned his gaze back to the sky and continued his wait. Within minutes his cigar had burnt out and he simply turned his hand to magma and burnt away the remains of his cigar.

"So who the hell are you kid? And where is the squad of Jonin we sent out here?"

Naruto turned to face his newest threat and found a large man wearing the standard Jonin outfit of Iwa, he was a physically large man with dark hair and a bulbous nose "And just who are you."

The man studied him carefully for a moment as the squad behind him tensed "I'm Kitsuchi of Iwa. Why do you want to know kid."

Naruto merely shook his head "Isn't it polite to know the name of someone your about to kill."

Kitsuchi merely laughed 'You? Kill me? And just how do you plan of doing that, you're nothing but a kid."

Naruto scowled at the blatant taunt "I am Akainu, remember it in the next life."

Before anyone could react the Samurai platoon ambushed the Jonin squad and drew them away while Naruto stared down Kitsuchi "You got guts kid, who sent you here."

Naruto uncrossed his arms and began to slowly approach the Iwa shinobi as he began to increase his body's temperature "The Lord of Fire Country."

"So the Fire Daimyo would openly declare an act of war?"

Naruto shook his head as thick black smoke began to pore of his shoulders "Your daimyo started this by sending an assassin. You only have him to blame for your death."

Wanting to end this before it started Kitsuchi moved faster than Naruto expected for a man his size **"Doton: Kengan no Jutsu!"** didn't even bother to react as the man encased his arm and fist in solid rock and landed a blow to his collarbone, but instead of it breaking the earth armoured arm went right through his magma body.

Naruto expected the man to scream as his arm was burnt away but instead the man turned to stone revealing it to be an Earth Clone "That is a dangerous ability you have their Akainu."

Naruto turned to see the man standing behind him on a stone formation with his hands in the Snake hand seal "You sent a clone in first expecting me to have a counter already prepared, while that happened you were preparing a jutsu to use against me while I was distracted, but you yourself got distracted by my magma ability."

Kitsuchi grinned at the observant teenager "You're pretty observant for a kid, but too bad it's over. **Doton: Dosekiryū!"**

Naruto watched as stone and loose earth began to forming into a serpentine dragon which rushed him, once again Naruto let the attack hit him only for his entire body to turn to magma as the attack struck him. With the dust and smoke that was kicked up Kitsuchi let his guard down only slightly as he waited for the dust and smoke to clear only for the temperature to spike to almost unbearable levels.

"Impressive jutsu, perhaps I can do something similar" Kitsuchi watched in a detached sense of fear and awe as the young teenager's arms turned to magma before he launched a large amount of magma at the man, the overall shape was serpentine like the earth dragon but at the head of the magma was a roaring dog's head **"Gansho Kenga!"**

Kitsuchi watched as the flaming magma dog head came barrelling at him and knowing nothing he could do would stop and attack of such magnitude, he though the was dead until he heard a familiar voice from above him **"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"**

Kitsuchi watched as the deadly dust technique struck the young teenager head on and the boy was turned to dust within the cube structure as an explosion took place within the cube and the boys Gansho Kenga fell to the ground in a pool of molten earth.

"That boy was dangerous. It's a good then I ended him now before he had a chance to grow into a real threat."

Kitsuchi watched as his father-in-law floated down in front of him "Thanks. I thought I was a goner for sure. Did you hear what was said though?"

Onoki the third Tsuchikage nodded "Yes, seems this wasn't an unprovoked attack, I'll have to speak with the Earth Daimyo about this."

Kitsuchi nodded "What about my squad?"

Onoki sighed as he rubbed his sore back "I saved what I could, four survived and have returned to the village, the samurai are dead and now so is the boy."

"Don't be so sure about that old man."

It was over before the two Iwa shinobi had realised what had happened, Kitsuchi saw it all, he saw the arm made of fiery magma shot from the pool of magma towards his father in law but it all happened in an instant, the clawed hand of the young teenager who called himself Akainu tore through the Tsuchikage leaving a flaming and cauterised hole in the diminutive Kage's chest as the teenager reformed from the magma as though he had never been struck but the deadly Dust Style Ninjutsu.

Onoki had never felt such pain before in his life "H-How? I-I know I got you?"

Naruto just shook his head at the dying man's back "What good what that knowledge do you now?"

Naruto threw the Tsuchikage towards the man's son-in-law and then turned and walked away "As I said to your subordinate earlier, your Daimyo is the one responsible for your death, had he not attacked my Lord then this wouldn't have happened, even though I killed you Tsuchikage I hold no ill will towards you and your people, may you find peace in the next life."

And with that the Red Dog of the Land of Fire turned and headed home, his work done.

…

"Impossible!"

Minato Namikaze sat back in his seat in shock while the rest of the councils sat in a rare show of stunned silence.

Jiraiya nodded "It's true. Two days ago the Fire Daimyo sent his most trusted man to send a message to the Earth Daimyo in response to an assassination attempt on his life, this fourteen year old that my informant said goes by the name Akainu killed Onoki after surviving a direct hit from the man's Jinton Ninjutsu, something that no one has ever done."

Danzo shook his head "This is bad news for the village, if the Fire Daimyo has someone this strong serving him then he will no longer have need of us to deal with important and dangerous missions thus cutting into our funding. We need to find out who this Akainu is and deal with him and we need to attack Iwa while they are leaderless."

Minato shook his head "We need the Fire Daimyo's approval to launch an attack like you are thinking and he won't agree. We should focus on this Akainu."

Shikaku sighed "Troublesome, don't you think the Fire Daimyo would be insulted by the very village he funds spying on him, he could see it as an act of treason. Besides we already know who it is, Emporio Ivankov told you years ago that the son you pushed aside was at the Fire Daimyo's side and was becoming very powerful very fast. It's obvious that this Akainu and Uzumaki Naruto is the same person."

"So we get him back here in the village where we control his power!"

Suddenly a voice was heard from the shadows "Mmmfufufu that sounded an awful lot like treason to me, I think the Daimyo would like to hear about this."

Before anyone could react Emporio Ivankov stepped out of the shadows before he disappeared causing the occupants of the room to begin to panic, and in there panic no one noticed a pair of crystal blue eyes that had seen and heard everything vanish back into the air vents in the ceiling.

…

"Naruto? Are you in there?"

The fourteen year old teenager sighed as his peaceful relaxation time disturbed "I am, you can come in Chiriku."

The monk of the Fire Temple and former Guardian of the Daimyo slid open the door to the young man's personal quarters and locked around, the room was simple, a futon sat across the room with a balcony overlooking the palace's garden across from that, in a corner of the room was a mannequin torso which Naruto rested his Admiral's coat on when he wasn't wearing it, on a wall was a large scroll with the kanji for Justice hanging on the wall and in the middle of the room was a large desk upon which sat a tea set and a bonsai tree which Naruto was tending to.

"Nice room my young friend."

Naruto merely shook his head with a slight grin on his face "You didn't come here to discuss my taste in decorations, what brings you here my friend?"

Chiriku smiled as he poured himself some tea after Naruto motioned for him to help himself Can't a sensei just come to see his student."

Naruto nodded "You aren't my sensei but you did teach me about chakra itself, and I have continued to study. Now what brings you here? Hopefully you're not just here to congratulate me."

Chiriku shook his head "No, I am impressed though, but that is not why I am here, I've come to ask a favour of you."

Naruto nodded "I'll listen but I make no promises."

"There is a young man at the temple, I believe I've spoken about him before, Sora?" Naruto nodded and motioned for him to continue as he tended to his bonsai "We'll things are getting worse for him despite my best efforts to help him, I just don't feel that the temple is the best place for him, I was hoping you would take him as your first recruit for the Daimyo's new marine division."

Naruto nodded in thought before he asked "What about his training?"

Chiriku sighed "He has trained in the Fire Temples Taijutsu, he has a strong wind affinity and is skilled in the use of a triple bladed claw and has begun learning nature manipulation so he can mix his wind style chakra with his Taijutsu and his triple bladed claw, overall a deadly combination of skills to learn."

Naruto nodded but his eyes narrowed as he sensed the man's hesitation "What aren't you telling me Chiriku?"

The monk sighed and sipped his tea trying to calm his nerves "His father is Kazuma, you remember me telling you about him, well Kazuma somehow managed to gather some of the nine tails chakra after its attack on Konoha and sealed it into Sora, this is the reason that the other monks hate him. The fact that you contain its soul and that you are a power Uzumaki who can no doubt subdue him if he loses control were the main factors in choosing you to ask for help and not your father."

Naruto sighed as he placed his tools down on the table "Very well, I will speak with the Daimyo about this."

Chiriku sighed but nodded, he knew it was a risk as he was certain that Naruto would take this information straight to the Daimyo, the teens loyalty was never in question after all, but he knew that if the Daimyo approved, which the odds were high, that Sora would have a better life here in the capital and one day out on the seas of the elemental nations.

…

"Hm, this news is both interesting and disturbing, Naruto do you believe that this is worth the risks."

Naruto nodded to his Daimyo "I do, this Sora will be a great asset, and passing on this opportunity would be extremely foolish."

The Daimyo of the Land of Fire nodded while stroking his beard, normally he would have someone who spoke to him like that whipped for their insubordination, but he let Naruto speak freely because he trusted the boys insight into matters like this. Despite his young age the red headed teenager was wise above his years "Very well, have Chiriku send for the boy, you'll oversee most of his training, I'll send for Sarutobi Asuma from Konoha to aid in his training."

Naruto nodded "Of course my Lord, but can Asuma be trusted?"

The daimyo looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke "Perhaps you are right, his loyalty to me is in question, I want you to keep a close eye on him, if you suspect that he is reporting back to Konoha about young Sora's training subdue him and have him brought before me."

Naruto bowed "As you command my Lord."

…

"Again"

Sora panted trying to regain his breath as he struggled to get up off the ground, standing before him was Naruto in his usual attire that wasn't even winded "How the hell are you not even slightly winded?"

Naruto merely shook his head "I haven't trained nonstop for years to be what I am today, I trained all day everyday only stopping to sleep and eat. And you are aware of the results of my training are you not."

The blue haired former monk nodded as he slowly got back to his feet, it was hard not to hear about the fourteen year old who killed the Third Tsuchikage, once he had his footing Sora focused for a moment before he launched at the magma man, but the red haired teenager leaned backwards slightly and avoided the high kick and landed a solid blow to Sora exposed stomach before walking away leaving the young man to vomit up his breakfast.

"Once you are done clean yourself up and report to the barracks, you'll be sparing with the samurai today, follow the directions of the commander present, **Taijutsu** **only**."

Sora nodded in no slight amount of fear, he knew that the punishment would be harsh if he disobeyed the teenager only two years older than himself.

…

"Hello Naruto-chan."

The red haired young man stopped just inside the palace door to the training ground "Hello Ivankov, what brings you here."

The okama merely grinned "Just came to offer you some advice, Sarutobi won't just be reporting to the Leaf about that young man out there" Naruto glanced back to see Sora struggling to get back to his feet "He's also here to report on you, the Leaf is very interested in you."

Naruto merely scoffed "Let them scheme, I will burn them all if they actually try anything. If my hunch is correct then the war-hawk Danzo will be the one to make the first move, my father will let him, and if Danzo fails my father will be able to claim that he had no knowledge of the act."

Ivankov laughed as he turned to leave "Seems you've given this a lot of thought. Oh, your sister is doing well."

Naruto couldn't stop the soft laughter that escaped him "I still can't believe that you did that, they haven't found a way to reverse it."

Ivankov grinned proudly "Nope, they even dragged Tsunade back to change him back but she is just as stumped as the rest of them."

Naruto nodded with a slight grin that quickly faded "So has this change affected 'her' personality."

The okama nodded "Oh yes, Daichi-chan is now Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, once word got out that it was real and as far as they could tell permanent a certain Uchiha survivor had set his sights on her, that really opened her eyes, now Natsumi-kun is a completely different person, shy, avoids most males and has none of her previous arrogance."

Naruto nodded "And what of her training?"

"You're interested to know if she has lost control yet. She hasn't begun to harness the demonic chakra yet, but I have a feeling that your parents are about to begin her training to bring it out, I think they are hoping to use her against you."

Naruto nodded "My thanks for the information, I will inform the Daimyo of this."

Ivankov nodded with a large smile "Any time Naruto-kun."

…

" **Gansho Kenga!"**

Naruto stood in his private training grounds with all of his focus on his attack, he focused as he launched a Gansho Kenga from his left arm and directed it around the training grounds crashing through trees and stone boulders while maintaining the flow of magma, as he tore through a large boulder he threw his right magma arm in a punch, as he did he launched his fist like a rocket as it disconnected from his forearm and watched the fist of magma quickly grow in size **"Dai Funka!"**

The large fist of magma tore through a section of trees and setting those it didn't directly come into contact with alight with roaring flames, as this happened Naruto turned his entire body to magma as an imaginary blow made to strike him and he lashed out with a swift sweeping kick to his imaginary foes midsection with his still magma form leg.

At the entrance to the training grounds the Samurai General watched as the immensely powerful teenager continued to train both his body and his techniques, the boy was dedicated that was for sure.


	11. NARUTO ROSARIO DXD

"What the fuck do you mean I have to go to school?"

Kushina Namikaze flinched at her son's harsh tone "Please calm down Sochi!"

Menma Bael glared at his mother and father who stood across the room from him "Calm down, you're planning to send me of to Yokai Academy! Why the fuck should I calm down!"

Minato Namikaze, the head of the Namikaze Family shook his head at his son "This isn't up for debate Naruto."

Menma glared at his father as his right eye flashed red in his anger "Don't call me that!"

Minato just sighed "You can call yourself Menma all you want but it doesn't change your true name Naruto, now you are old enough for an Evil Piece set, so you're going to Yokai academy to find your Peerage. End of discussion."

In a fit of rage Menma slammed his fist through the table shattering it before he stormed out of the kitchen and headed for his room. Now before we go further let me explain some things, see Menma's birth name is Naruto and he has a twin sister, Naruko, now Menma hates his sister and his parents, they have spoiled Naruko her entire life thus she is in Menma's opinion a total bitch. So to distance himself from them he started calling himself Menma. As for his last name, his mother Kushina was originally a part of the Bael family before she married Minato.

Now the Namikaze family are one of the 72 noble devil families of what is known as the underworld, and as heir to that family Menma was expected act a certain way but he refused not wanting anything to do with his father, call it an act of teenage rebellion if you wish but it forced him further from his family. Now the Evil Piece system is like a game created by the nobles long ago, it works like a game of chess, a noble is the king and forms his or her peerage from of species, Yokai or human it doesn't matter as when a person becomes a part of a peerage they become a reincarnated devil. For some Yokai races this is considered an honour.

Now as for why Menma is so pissed, it's because his sister was given an evil piece set years ago and their parents went out and acquired for her strong beings to be her peerage, and once more he was an afterthought left to fend for himself, it was obvious to him that he wasn't wanted, he knew his parents hadn't wanted a son, they just wanted a daughter so he was an unwanted burden.

"Menma-sama?"

Okay not totally by himself, standing in his room was Virgo, one of his family's servants and one of the few he truly cared about "Virgo, can you pack my things for me please, looks like I'm headed to Yokai Academy."

Virgo nodded "Did you get your Evil Piece set?" seeing him nod Virgo smiled and walked up to him and bowed "Then please make me apart of your peerage Menma-sama."

Menma was shocked "Are you sure about this Virgo? I mean why would you want to?"

Virgo just smiled "I have looked after you for several years now and I would like to continue to do so, I serve you Menma Beal, not the Namikaze family."

"Virgo, I… thank you Virgo."

Virgo just smiled "It is my pleasure Menma-sama, if I may, I feel I would be best suited for the role of the Bishop."

Menma nodded "Are you sure you don't want to be the Queen?"

Virgo nodded "I have given this some thought, you should hang onto the Queen piece until you find someone truly amazing to fill that role for you, I am happy enough to be your first Bishop and will loyally serve you for the rest of my days."

Menma felt truly honoured by her words and found that he was truly grateful to her for everything she had done for him, so how could he refuse her request. He couldn't.

Carefully taking the wooden box and setting in down on his desk he opened the lid and stared at the chess pieces that looked to be carved from marble, he held his hand over the pieces and channelled his devil magic into the pieces for almost a minute before they flashed a cobalt blue and then appeared to be carved from pure cobalt blue gems.

He carefully removed the King and as he held it the piece sank down into his hand "I don't think I feel any different."

He took the Bishop piece and handed it to Virgo and it began to glow the same Cobalt Blue as his magic "I command thee, the Maiden Virgo, on my name Menma Bael!"

As Menma held his hands over the chess piece, its bright blue glow began to pick up even more luminescence than usual "Become my servant and walk these lands as a Devil!"

Slowly, the bright, glowing chess piece began to sink into Virgo's body as Menma finished the incantation "Thou shall lead a new life with great joy as a member of my peerage!"

Once the process was finished the Bishop piece had fully bonded with her and Virgo dropped unconscious as the reincarnation process began, but Menma caught her and laid her down on his bed and then moved to pack some things while occasionally checking on Virgo to make sure she was okay. He spent a half an hour packing some spare clothes and some of more valuable tomes form the family library that were quite rare and packed them away to take with him. Once he had his things packed into a devil sealing scroll he sat down at the chair in front of his desk and waited for Virgo to wake up.

Almost an hour and a half later he heard Virgo groan and watched as she sat up slowly and looked at him before noticing the devil sealing scroll on the table behind him "Menma-sama, how long was I out?"

Menma just smiled "Around two hours, while you were out I packed up some clothes and the books I took from the library."

Virgo stood up and bowed to him "I'm sorry Menma-sama, I shall finish gathering our supplies."

Menma just nodded "Sure thing, all that's left is some food."

Virgo nodded and disappeared only to reappear a few minutes later with a scroll full of sealed away food "I have the food ready and we can leave whenever you are ready. Do you have a plan?"

Menma nodded with a slight grin "Sure do, we're going after Ginkaku and Kinkaku!"

"Are you sure about this Menma-sama? Adding these two to your peerage I mean?"

Menma nodded "Sure am, these two are perfect, the Gold and Silver Brothers, two Kitsune who are descendants of the most powerful Kitsune ever born. Kurama, the great nine tailed fox who almost ascended to the level of a Demon God but caused so much damage and death, so they're treated like outcasts even by their own kind out of fear of them becoming another Kurama. I want them in my peerage."

Virgo nodded in understanding "I understand Menma-sama, then we should get going, they have staked a claim on a small portion of land on the very edge of the Kitsune territory, where exactly along the border I don't know."

Menma nodded "Right, then we should head to one of the Kitsune villages near one of the borders and ask around, so let's get going."

The dark haired blue eyed teenager took a deep breath before he channelled his devil magic into a magic circle which formed beneath both himself and Virgo before they both vanished from the underworld in a flash of cobalt blue.

…

Menma sat comfortably in the room they rented for the night reading one of the tomes he had taken with him, this tome had detailed sections on the 72 pillars of hell, the section he was most interested in was the section on the strongest and most powerful of the 72 families, the Beal family. More specifically what little information the tome had on the Beal Family's unique 'gift' known as The Power of Destruction.

"Tea is ready Menma-sama."

Menma looked up from the book and smiled at Virgo who was standing right beside him "Thank you, so where did you disappear to Virgo."

"I was asking questions around the village about the location of the Gold and Silver Brothers."

Menma nodded as he began to eat "You're leaving something out."

Virgo nodded "I have also been discreetly asking about a specific item."

Menma stopped eating for a moment and looked at his first Bishop out of the corner of his eye before he continued to eat "I see what you're doing. You're searching for a Sacred Gear aren't you?"

Virgo shook her head "No. I am searching for a specific weapon though. One that I believe will serve you well in the battles to come."

The young teenage Bael just nodded "A weapon huh, as long as it's not a Sacred Gear that's fine with me."

"You don't want to find a Sacred Gear for yourself Menma-sama?"

The black haired King shook his head "No, the only means of obtaining one would be to approach the Fallen Angels and I have no use for one any way. Now I want you to go out and check around the Temple, they must have some information on the Gold and Silver Brothers location."

Virgo nodded and vanished with a bow "As you wish your Highness."

…

"You're Highness please wake up."

Menma yawned as he scratched his head and slowly got up of the bed to see Virgo standing there bowing slightly "What time is it?"

"It's six am Your Highness, time to get up, I've laid out your clothes for the day and run you a bath."

"Thank you Virgo, I'll go get cleaned up."

Virgo nodded and bowed before she vanished most likely to go and prepare his breakfast, once more Menma was incredibly impressed with her skills, he still had no idea how she even found the time to sleep but he knew that she did. Almost an hour later Menma had finished his breakfast and the two devils sat down to plan before they set out into the Kitsune village and make their way towards the Temple.

"Did you find any information last night Virgo?"

The pink haired blue eyed celestial spirit/devil hybrid nodded "Yes, I believe that the head priest knows their general location and if not then he should be able to at least point us in their general direction."

Menma nodded but he could see that Virgo had something else to ask "Go ahead and speak up Virgo, I don't mind you asking me questions."

Virgo nodded "I am wondering how you intend to get the Head Priest to tell us what he knows?"

The dark haired King just smirked "Simple, we tell him that I am a demon hunter, I've suppressed my Devil Magic and my Aura completely so he should mistake me for a human, if he thinks we're here to kill Ginkaku and Kinkaku then he might just tell us what we need to know."

Virgo nodded in understanding "Wouldn't it be easier to pose as an Exorcist, make the lie more believable?"

Menma nodded "True but the holy cross I would have to wear would burn me, better to just pose as a human devil hunter after two evil demons to save the world, or there is my other idea, yeah I like that plan much more than some human hunter."

Virgo bowed "As you wish Your Highness. Does this mean I should prepare that outfit?"

Menma just nodded with a smirk.

…

"Who are you? How did you get past all the priests?"

Standing across from the head Kitsune Priest was a man wearing a white Kitsune mask, a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with a personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle.

"You don't need to know the answer to those questions, all you need to do is answer mine. Tell me where the Gold and Silver Brothers are."

The head priest shook his head "Why do you want to know where those two abominations are?" The Masked Man just shook his head but didn't say anything making the priest extremely nervous "Answer me!"

The Masked Man raised his right hand and held it palm forwards at the priest who was suddenly struck by an unseen force and sent crashing into the wall and then fell to his knees only to be struck by a second unseen force which pinned him against the wall and began to slowly crush him against the wall.

"PLEASE! Please stop, I'll tell you what you want to know."

He was released by the unseen attack and dropped to his knees shaking "They stay one hundred miles north-east of Galuna Village!"

When he didn't hear anything the terrified priest opened his eyes and found that the Masked Man was gone.

…

Menma smirked as he removed his Kitsune mask and handed it to Virgo "We ready to go Virgo?"

Virgo nodded as she packed away the mask and his long blue-grey robe and cape "Yes, I assume that the priest knew their location?"

Menma nodded as he stretched his back "Yeah, one hundred miles North-East of Galuna Village. You'll come with me but I'll deal with them myself, don't interfere."

Virgo nodded "I won't interfere unless I must."

…

"I know you two are out there, come on out of the shadows and fight me head on like the monsters people claim you to be, prove to me that you deserve to be a part of my peerage."

"Oh here that Kinkaku, a peerage, we've got a devil here. Not the first to come looking for us."

"You're right there Ginkaku, but no other devil got this close. So who are you little devilling."

Menma turned as two large forms emerged from the trees behind him "I'm Menma Bael, formerly Naruto Namikaze."

Ginkaku smirked as the two approached the young black haired devil "Oh, a devil of the Namikaze Clan, why the change little devil."

Kinkaku nodded in agreement with his brother "I would have thought being a Namikaze would be a great honour for a devil."

Menma just scoffed "For other devils maybe, but not me. I'm the unwanted son, but that doesn't matter, I'm here to force you two to join my peerage."

"Why would we want to join a devil's peerage?"

Menma just shook his head before he blasted the two kitsune with his repulsive technique "I want only the strongest in my peerage, you two are the most feared kitsune since your ancestor Kurama. But you're shunned by your own kind, I can understand that. We're a lot alike, that's why I want you two in my peerage."

The Gold and Silver brother pushed the fallen tree's they had crashed through aside "This one is different brother."

Ginkaku nodded in agreement "He understands us, but it will take more than that. Show us your power Menma Bael but be warned that we will kill you if you aren't strong enough."

Menma just smirked and faster than the two brothers expected he threw his right hand towards them with a sphere of crimson and black demonic energy "Look at that Kinkaku."

"Indeed, he truly is a Bael, the Power of Destruction, we have to take this seriously Ginkaku."

Menma smirked and the two kitsune watched as the power of destruction formed into the vague form of a snarling canine like beast "Take this **Destruction Hound**!"

The wolf like beast made from pure destructive energy dashed at the two kitsune splitting them up as it exploded, seeing them apart Menma vanished in a burst of speed and reappeared in front of Kinkaku with a perfect sphere of destruction energy in his hand which he thrust into the gold haired kitsune's chest **"Rasengan!"**

There was a large explosion as Kinkaku was struck by the destructive attack only for a very focused and deadly blast of Yokai to piece through the smoke, Menma would have been struck head on if he hadn't have revealed his wings to avoid the attack.

"That was a close one. So was that the infamous Nine Tailed Beam of your ancestor?"

Kinkaku came walking through the smoke with a grin on his face and now had a large fan made from white feathers with red tips "That it is, but we can't use it to anywhere near our ancestor's destructive capability. **Banana Palm Fan: Coil of Fire**!"

'Shit a Sacred Gear!' Menma glided fast to his left to avoid the oncoming trail of fire that came rushing at him only to hear a sucking sound from behind him. He turned his head to see Ginkaku standing in the fire's path with a large crimson gourd in his hands that was sucking up the fire "Shit they both have Sacred Gears!"

"That's right little devil. **Crimson Gourd: Redirection**!"

Menma cursed as the trail of flames was shot from the gourd back at him just as fast as before, but before he could move to avoid the attack he heard Kinkaku **"Banana Palm Fan: Coil of Wind!"**

Behind Menma Kinkaku swung the Banana Palm Fan and unleashed a massive torrent of wind right at the devil. Menma was engulfed in a massive explosion of flames as the compatible elemental attacks struck each other and combined with him in the centre.

After several moments of tense silence the smoke and flames caused by the explosion faded away showing Menma with his arms crossed in front of his face in defence "Impressive teamwork. Most lower and mid class devils and Yokai wouldn't survive that attack, and those Sacred Gears, the **Crimson Gourd Benihisago** and the **Banana Palm Fan Bashosen** , two of the five Treasured Tools of the Sage."

"Heh, you know a lot little devil."

Menma stretched his back until he heard a pop and sighed "Much better, and yeah I know all about Sacred Gears, seeing as how Devils can only possess a Sacred Gear if they were once human it peaked my interest."

Kinkaku nodded "True, but Yokai can possess a Sacred Gear if we have human blood in our veins, and our grandfather was human."

The dark haired devil nodded "We'll let's continue shall we."

Ginkaku grinned and rushed Menma, as he did the Benihisago vanished and the silver haired kitsune was instead holding a large broadsword with a talisman hanging from the end and was glowing with a holy aura, he moved to leap back but as he did a glowing golden rope wrapped around his arm and he felt his energy slip away leaving him unable to avoid the sword.

Seeing no other choice Menma closed his left eye and focused, Ginkaku saw his right eye flash red before the world around him shifted and he could see nothing but darkness around him "What the hell is this? Kinkaku?"

The golden haired kitsune watched as his brother began to stumble about calling for him "Ginkaku what happened?"

"He can't hear you" Kinkaku turned to Naruto who was smiling weakly "He's trapped in one of my illusions, The Bringer of Darkness Technique; all he can see is darkness."

Gathering what energy he could Menma managed to fire a small blast of Destruction energy at the rope that was wrapped around his arm and leapt back cancelling the illusion as he regained his energy "Two more of the Treasured Tools, the **Seven Star Sword Shichiseiken** and the **Golden Canopy Rope Kokinjo**. You two are full of surprises."

"You okay Ginkaku?"

The silver brother nodded "Yeah, his use of illusion's surprised me. Usually only Succubi and Kitsune use illusions. What do you think brother?"

Kinkaku nodded to his brother as the Golden Canopy Rope faded away "He's worthy. Menma Bael, if we join your peerage we would know what your goal is beforehand."

Menma sighed as he relaxed seeing the battle was over "My family tried to deny my existence. You two know what that's like."

Ginkaku nodded "We do, it's rare to find someone who understands our suffering."

"Well my goal is simple, they denied my right to exist, so I'll make sure that no one can ever do that again by taking the title 'Strongest Existence' from Great Red."

The Gold and Silver Brothers were shocked "You plan to fight the Dragon of Dragon's? That's insane!"

"Kinkaku is right, he holds the tile 'Strongest Existence' for a reason. He is the strongest being in existence. The only one coming close to his power is Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon."

Menma just shrugged "You think I don't know this. But it doesn't matter to me, I'll take that title or I'll die trying, either way I will be remembered."

"What do you think brother? It would be one hell of a fight."

Kinkaku nodded "Sure would, alright Menma Bael. We'll join your peerage."

"Well done your Highness."

Menma smiled at Virgo as she approached "Oh, so you already have someone in your peerage?"

"Yeah, this is Virgo, she's a celestial spirit and my first Bishop."

"You hear that Kinkaku, a celestial Spirit, very impressive."

"Sure is Ginkaku, so what Evil Piece will you use for us?"

Menma took the Evil Piece set as Virgo handed it to him "I was thinking the Pawn because the promotion ability would be useful for the two of you."

The kitsune brothers nodded and laid down for the reincarnation process, when it was over Menma sighed as they both cost him three pawn pieces each leaving him with only two pawn's left.


	12. HP DC

Harry James Potter glared at his crying friends as he was led away in chains before a portkey was thrust into his chest and his next sight was the stormy skyline through the bars of a cell in Azkaban. Suddenly his physical features began to blur and then faded away revealing that he was now in perfect physical condition and had a decent amount of muscle, his hair was slicked back and his glasses were gone showing that his emerald green eyes were glowing slightly in the dark prison cell and finally his ears where now slightly pointed.

Why was he in prison you might ask, because the corrupt ministry charged him with breaking into a government building and destroying hundreds of prophecies, this was made possible because Lucius Malfoy bought his way out of any trouble and with some gold exchanging hands got things moving and set him up to be sent to Azkaban.

His so-called friends, they didn't even defend him during his sham of a trial, they just kept their mouths shut to protect themselves, some friends they were, and now here he was in Azkaban.

"Are you just going to stand there and do nothing?"

Harry shook his head and turned to the ghostly person that appeared behind him, the man was taller than himself and his features were strikingly similar to Harry's including the black hair and pointed ears, but the man wore a skin tight black outfit with a large golden lightning bolt on his chest "No father I have no intention of doing nothing."

The man nodded, this man was the infamous Black Adam, how this came to be, when his mother was in her teen years the villain known as Felix Faust attacked the Village of Hogsmeade sensing many magical people, his father Black Adam had been tracking Faust and for some reason saved his mother, and from then on his mother Lily was in love with Black Adam, over the years as she grew his father returned to keep an eye on her, but eventually once she was of age they spent the night together, and then his father told her that he couldn't return and told her to try and find a normal man to love, but that night he was conceived "Good, then destroy this place and come to me, we must continue your training."

Harry nodded and began to levitate of the floor of his cell, he grinned as he heard the lightning above the dark prison "SHAZAM!"

The bolt of lightning came down form the dark skies and tore through the prison above him and as soon as it hit him there was an explosion of great magnitude that completely destroyed the stone fortress of Azkaban. Harry grinned as he still stayed levitating at the same height that he cell was at, he looked around at the massive crater that used to be an island which was quickly filling with the ocean leaving no trace that an island ever existed.

Harry looked down at himself and found that he was now wearing a black tee shirt with his father's lightning bolt emblem on his chest, under that was a white long sleeved shirt, he also had on a pair of blue jeans and a pair of dark sneakers "Not what I was expecting but I guess it works."

The son of Teth-Adam grinned as he shot into the sky at high speeds and flew upwards towards space, he stopped just before he began to exit the earth's atmosphere and looked down at the planet below him "Amazing, truly beautiful."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself handsome."

Harry turned and came face to face with a girl his age with blue eyes and long black hair that came down to just below her shoulders, wearing a single piece skin tight outfit, black on her legs with a single silver star on each hip, red on her feet and chest with a silver stylized W symbol he recognised as the super heroine Wonder Woman's emblem "Do you always sneak up on people?"

The girl smiled at him "I try, I'm Wonder Girl, who are you?"

Harry turned back to look down at the planet "I guess you can call me Kid-Adam for now."

"Kid-Adam? Do you mean like Black Adam?"

The now named Kid-Adam nodded "He's my father. How about you, you related to Wonder Woman?"

Wonder Girl nodded with a smile "Yeah, she's my big sister, I didn't know Black Adam had a son?"

Harry nodded "No one else does, I shouldn't have told you."

Wonder Girl floated around him so they were face to face again and he could see the playful smile on her face "You don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone if you ask me nicely."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, but he wasn't the same insecure boy he was when he was younger, he was now a confident young man, he floated right up close to her so his well-built chest was almost touching her well-developed breasts and he could see her blush slightly "I would be forever grateful to you if you would keep my secret."

Wonder Girl blushed slightly but nodded, Harry smiled at her and kissed her hand before he began to drop back towards earth but was stopped by the dark-haired girl as her lasso wrapped around his chest and arms "Wait, I'll keep your secret if you do something for me."

Harry turned and floated back up to her "What? Are you blackmailing me?"

Wonder Girl shook her head as her lasso slacked and released him "No, just asking, see there is this dance at my school next Friday and I need a date, all the boys at school are far too pushy and won't take no for an answer, so I figure I show up with a cute guy like you and they'll back of."

Harry tilted his head from side to side as he thought about it for a moment before nodding with a sigh "Fine, where and when?"

Wonder Girl smiled at him "Great, next Friday, meet me outside the Gym in Metropolis Junior High at six pm, and it's dressy casual."

Kid-Adam nodded "Fine, I'll be there."

The amazon looked at him carefully for a moment "You promise?"

Harry sighed "Yeah I swear I'll be there."

Wonder Girl smiled at him and floated up to him and kissed him on the cheek "Great, see ya then Kid-Adam."

Harry sighed as he watched Wonder Girl fly away "What have I gotten myself into?"

…

Harry swooped down into the stone palace in Kahndaq where his father was sitting in the large stone throne waiting for him "What kept you my son?"

Harry sighed "I flew around for a bit, that's all father."

Black Adam watched his son closely and noticed his only tell. The only way to tell that Harry was lying was the almost unseen twitch of his right ring finger "What aren't you telling me?"

Harry didn't answer right away and his father moved behind him at super speeds and kicked him through a wall bringing the stone down on him and kicking up dust, Harry climbed out of the crumbled wall and coughed as dust still filled the air "Okay, I meet someone" seeing his father's intense gaze Harry talked "Wonder Girl, she caught me by surprise and when she asked me my name I told her to call me Kid-Adam. She asked if we were related and I said you were my father, she's agreed to keep my secret if I take her to her school dance and I agreed. I'm sorry father."

Black Adam shook his head "It can't be helped, just don't make such mistakes in the future."

Harry nodded as he got back to his feet "I won't. What should I do about Wonder Girl?"

His father shook his head "I leave that to you, I will not fight your fights nor solve your problems for you."

Harry nodded "I understand, I gave her my word that I would be there, as much as I wish not to go and remain a secret I will not break my promise."

Black Adam nodded with a smile of approval on his face which his son saw and grinned before the small smile vanished "Now to begin your training." Harry nodded and before the young man could react his father delivered a strong blow to his chest sending him skywards.

…

Harry sighed as he walked down the streets of Metropolis, his appearance back to a normal black haired teenager wearing simple jeans and a shirt, he had been given some time from his training by his father to prepare for the dance he was to accompany Wonder Girl to tomorrow night, his father had some bank accounts set up in the world for him to access when he needed some money, so here he was heading into a clothing store to find something to wear.

He looked around the mall for a while, going through the clothing stores picking up dress pants and shoes, he grabbed a green button up shirt which the sales lady said matched his eyes and then moved on, he grabbed a slice of pizza from the food court and stood there against the railing to the third floor.

He looked around and a TV in a store window on the second floor caught his eye, using his magically superior senses he was able to watch the news report about a fire in Cadmus labs, and how Robin the boy wonder, Kid Flash and Aqualad arrived to help out. He watched the newscast for a little while until they exited the building with a teenage version of Superman with them wearing a white solar suit "Interesting, better tell father about this."

Once he had finished his pizza slice he began to make his way through the mall to the exit and then made his way around to a deserted alleyway "Shazam!" A bolt of lightning struck him and he was once more wearing his own casual looking Black Adam outfit and took to the sky at high speeds.

The next day was spent nervously pacing around the stone palace much to his father's amusement "You should calm down."

Harry gripped his hair and shook his head "I don't understand why I am so nervous!"

Teth-Adam chuckled as he son began to panic "Tell me do you find this girl attractive?"

Harry slumped down into the smaller throne next to his father's "Yes, her hair is smooth as silk, and her eyes, that are like two flawless sapphires, he body is like that of a goddess which is appropriate since she is an amazon."

Teth shook his head "Is that it, you are only attracted to her physical appearance."

Harry shook his head "No, she's kind and honest, she has a good heart, she has so much good to do for the world that she shouldn't be anywhere near someone with as much darkness in their heart as I do. Why do I feel this way father?"

The older male sighed "I felt that way only once before, my wife" seeing the look his son gave him he continued "Don't misunderstand me, I cared for your mother greatly, but what I had with her couldn't compare to what I shared with Shiruta."

Harry sighed "What do you think I should do?"

Teth-Adam sighed "I cannot tell you what to do my son, life is a journey, making mistakes and learning from them is part of the journey, now prepare yourself" Harry looked over at his father as he called out "SHAZAM!" Black Adam moved fast and let the lightning bolt called down strike his son who was struck directly in the chest.

…

Harry landed on the roof of the metropolis junior high gymnasium and then dropped to the ground wearing the clothes he purchased yesterday. He walked around to the front entrance to the gym with his hands in his pockets. He looked around at all the regular school kids all milling about and chatting.

"I'm glad you made it."

Harry turned slightly and had to stop himself from staring, Wonder Girl was wearing a simple knee length white skirt and thigh high boots, a studded belt around her waist and a blue blouse that only showed of a small amount of cleavage, she had only a small amount of lipstick on and her long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail leaving only a single bang of hair to hand over the left side of her face "Wow."

Wonder Girl smiled "I'll take that as a compliment."

Harry shook his head "Sorry, you look amazing."

Wonder Girl looked him up and down and smiled, he was wearing a simple pair of dress slacks and simple black dress shoes, a green button up short sleeved shirt which showed of his toned chest was tucked into his pants which were held up by a simple black leather belt "You clean up good yourself."

Harry blushed slightly but smiled "So shall we get going Wonder Girl."

Wonder Girl nodded "sure, but don't call me that, my name is Donna, Donna Troy."

Harry nodded "Sure, my name is Harry, Harry Potter."

Donna smiled at his he held out his hand which she took "So shall we head inside?" Harry nodded and headed inside with Donna walking next to him.

…

Harry found himself smiling as he and Donna were flying about above the Atlantic ocean, both of them still in their casual clothes having just left the dance "I see you're having fun."

Harry looked at Donna as she flew around him in circles "I guess I am,"

"You sound surprised?"

Harry shrugged as he floated with his back just above the water and his hands behind his head "Maybe a little."

Donna floated just above him facing him "Don't you ever just get out and have fun?"

Harry shook his head "Not really, my life is one struggle after another. It has always been forced on me though."

Donna nodded "So are you a hero or a villain, because your dad seems to switch between the two."

Harry sighed and looked up into her eyes "I'm still just trying to find my place in the world, at the moment I guess I'm just another second generation super human who's trying to figure out who he is. Not all of us find our place in the world as easily as you did."

Donna smiled at him and shocked him when she raised her hand to his face and cupped his cheek "You speak like you've seen hell. You're lost."

Harry frowned slightly before he accelerated across the surface of the ocean leaving her behind as he yelled "I'm not lost, and you have no idea what hell is!"

Donna took off after him "Harry wait up!" Donna struggled to catch him "Wait Harry what did I say?" Harry stopped suddenly and Donna almost flew right into him "Are you alright?"

Harry shook his head "I'm sorry, I just" he was cut off as Donna hugged him from behind "What?"

Donna shook her head "It's okay, guess I over stepped the boundaries of our relationship huh?"

Harry turned his head to see her out of the corner of his eye "Relationship?"

Donna smiled as she flew so they were face to face again "Yeah, I had a fun evening, and this was technically a date, I just got this feeling when we met and I wouldn't be opposed to seeing where this goes" Harry looked shocked and all he could do was nod as he looked at Donna's smiling face "This is the part where you kiss me Harry."

…

Harry grinned as he waited just outside Donna's school for her, and as she passed him he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him into his chest "Hey."

Donna smiled as she leaned into her new boyfriend "What are you doing here?"

"Had to get away from my dad, I don't want him to find out about us just yet."

Donna nodded "I haven't told my sister yet either, guess me both have some family issues huh."

Harry smiled sadly "Yeah, problem is our families are different from most."

"True, so what do you want to do?"

Harry grinned "How about a movie, I've always wanted to go."

Donna looked back at him as they walked along "You've never been to the movies before?" at Harry's nod she frowned "How come?"

"My family on my mother's side weren't exactly thrilled to have someone like me living in their home, I still don't know why they even took me in when they hate both me and my mother."

Donna could sense how much talking about this hurt him so she changed the subject "So what kind of movie do you want to see, action, horror, romance?"

Harry shook his head "I bow to your superior expertise in this subject."

Donna grinned and grabbed his hand and led him towards the movie theatre "Alright, then let's start with a horror movie, the newest Resident Evil just came out and I want to see it, the perfect blend of action and horror."

…

"So what did you think?"

Harry smiled as he exited the cinema with his arm around Donna's shoulder "It was good, I probably have to see the first three to understand it better but it was still good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, want to get something to eat?"

Harry looked down at her and nodded "Sure, how about Chinese?"

Donna smiled "Sounds good to me."

But before they made it more than half way down the street there was a large explosion several city blocks away, Harry sighed and smiled at Donna who looked conflicted "Well, what are you waiting for?" Donna looked up at him as he stood more than a head taller than her "Get in there and save the day."

Donna smiled and reached up and kissed his cheek before she ran down an alleyway and moments later he saw Wonder Girl take of upwards above the buildings and fly towards the large flames which could be seen from his current location. Harry turned to walk away but found himself unable to, he sighed before he ran into the same alleyway Donna had "SHAZAM!"

Kid-Adam flew to the scene of the explosion and saw Wonder Girl trying to put out the flames so she could get into the apartment complex, so he flew right past her at the building surprising her, he then used his super strength and super speed to create a shockwave of air by clapping his hands, the blast of air hit the fire and snuffed out most of it.

Kid-Adam turned back to Wonder Girl "Well what are you waiting for, get in there hero."

Wonder Girl smiled at him and flew inside the building through a broken window, as she did Kid-Adam flew around helping to put out the remaining flames around the building, but as he flew around the building he was suddenly attacked from behind and send crashing into the street below sending people running about screaming.

Kid-Adam glared up at the girl who struck him and recognised her immediately "Mary Marvel, what the hell is your problem?"

Mary Marvel back at him as she floated above him "Don't play innocent with me Black Adam!"

Kid-Adam scowled and rushed her catching her by surprise as he shoulder checked her and threw her down the street "Stupid girl!" he rushed after her but before he made it very far he was attacked again, but this time by someone much larger, he looked up as a large fist was buried in his stomach and was the only thing keeping him upright "Captain Marvel?"

"Who are you, you look like Black Adam?"

Harry groaned as he was dropped to his knees "You and you sidekick attack me without provocation and you expect me to answer you. Go to hell Marvel!"

Captain marvel shook his head but before he could do anything Black Adam came rushing from nowhere and slammed into Captain Marvel and began to slam his fists into the superhero's chest with great force "Leave my son be, if you want to start a fight then fight me!"

"You're his son?"

Harry glared as he got back to his feet "That's right, call me Kid-Adam. "

Before Mary Marvel could respond to his hostile tone Harry attacked and began to punch her in the stomach repeatedly "You started this fight! Now I'm going to finish it Marvel!"

Kid-Adam threw her to the ground where she laid holding her stomach but looked up at him with a scared look on her face, Harry sighed and turned "Consider yourself lucky, next time don't attack me if you aren't prepared to fight."

Harry took off towards where his father was fighting Captain Marvel but before he could reach them he was struck from behind and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a streak of red and blue and he knew that the Man of Steel had arrived.

…

Donna flew down to the ground and set down the young boy she pulled from the building, the boy thanked her and then ran to his mother, she looked around expecting to find Kid-Adam standing of to the side feeling awkward but there was no sign of him so she flew over to a police officer "Excuse me, have you seen the guy who put out the majority of the flames?"

The cop nodded "Yeah Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel arrived to deal with him."

Donna's eyes widened before she took of upwards looking for them and when she spotted Black Adam fighting Captain Marvel she flew in their direction, but as she flew she spotted Harry down below get struck from behind by Superman knocking him unconscious. Once Superman passed and headed to help Captain Marvel she dropped down to her secret boyfriend and tried to wake him.

"Get up Kid-Adam" She smiled he woke with a groan and held his head "You ok?"

Harry shook his head "No, first I get attacked for no reason by the Marvel's and then I get blindsided by Superman, is this how you heroes fight?" Donna shook her head but Harry kept going "If this is how you heroes fight then I don't want to be one."

"No it's not like that! Please just let me talk to them we can solve this peacefully!"

Harry shook his head and then took off towards his father and slammed into Superman from behind and tried to knock him away from his father, but he knew it wouldn't work so as superman turned to face him he yelled "SHAZAM!" and then backed away rapidly letting the mystic lightning bolt strike superman in the chest.

As Superman crashed into the street below and Captain Marvel was distracted by watching as the Man of Steel fell both he and his father took off at high speeds away from there and Harry knew he was in trouble when he was forced to tell his father everything, and when he learned of his sons secret relationship with Wonder Girl he wasn't very happy.

…

Teth-Adam sighed as he threw his son through several stone houses "You're an idiot my son."

Harry flew out of the rubble at high speeds aiming to land a punch on his face but his father easily saw it coming and dodged at the last moment before he kneed his son in the stomach using his own momentum against him "And once again just like with her you're acting without thinking. Did you think for one second of the consequences of your actions?"

"What are you talking about, what consequences?"

Teth-Adam grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt and lifted him so they were face to face "Think! What happens if you chose not to live the life of a hero, and the two of you are forced into combat, what if your relationship is discovered, do you think that her mentor and the rest of the League will just accept it. All you have done it set yourselves up for disaster and heartbreak!"

"Just because it happened to you doesn't mean that it will happen to me!"

Teth-Adam shook his head as he threw his son to the ground "Until you are willing to listen to me, leave and don't come back."

Harry looked up at his father in shock "Father?" But Teth-Adam turned and walked away leaving his son to his misery.

…

Harry was a wreck as he flew around Metropolis looking for Donna, he didn't find her, she found him and she wasn't alone he realised when two lasso's wrapped around him pinning his arms to his sides "Donna?"

Donna looked upset as she stood just behind her sister and mentor Wonder Woman "So you're Black Adam's son?"

Harry turned back to Donna "You told her?"

Donna looked down but nodded as her sister spoke up "Yes Donna told us all about you."

"Why did you betray me?"

Donna looked even more upset as tears began to fall from her eyes as she shook her head and took of flying away from them leaving Harry alone with Wonder Woman and like his father predicted a broken heart, he was expecting to be taken in to the Justice League so he used his strength to pull her along after him as he flew at high speeds in and out of buildings throughout Metropolis, she held on for a while but not soon enough did the Lasso slacken and he managed to escape and fly away at high speeds and never looked back.

…

Harry sat as still as a statue on top of one of the many tall rooftops of Gotham City in his mortal form, he knew that he was running a risk of having a run in with the Batman but he figured that was better than another run in with Superman or the Marvel's. Since his father sent him away he flew around for a while, he lost track of time not having to eat or sleep and when he stopped flying he found himself above Gotham so he decided to hang around for a while.

"Leave me alone!"

Harry stirred when he heard the terrified female voice, the voice was young, most likely around his age. He wanted to simply ignore it but a scream of pure fear made him act, he dropped from the building he was sitting on and accessed his powers even though he wasn't transformed, so he couldn't fly at incredible speeds but he could levitate himself.

He descended down to just above street level and looked around down all the alleys as he flew past them until he heard the sound of the girl crying, then the sound of ripping clothes, another scream followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh "Shut up whore!"

Harry's eyes narrowed as he took an educated guess as to what was about to happen, but not if he had anything to say about it, he flew down the alleyway and found them, some homeless looking thug with a knife was standing over a young girl, the girl was beautiful in his opinion, she had blue eyes and long hair which from his current light looked to be a mixture between blonde and brown, like it couldn't make up its mind. Her shirt was ripped exposing her creamy flesh and her breasts which were now only covered by her white bra, she was holding her arms over her chest and she had a handprint on her left cheek.

Harry rushed in and tried to grab the thug but as he did the thug was alerted to his presence by the sound of sirens, the man turned to look down the alley and saw Harry floating towards him.

"What the fuck!" the thug grabbed the girl who was crying and looking at him with a hopeful look in her eyes as the thug held the knife to her neck "Back up you freak!"

"Please help me!"

"Shut up bitch!"

Harry glared at the thug but spoke to the girl "Everything is going to be alright, what's your name?"

The thug was getting angry as the girl replied "Stephanie, Stephanie Brown."

"Stop ignoring me freak, get the hell out of here!"

Harry glared at the thug "Let Stephanie go now or else I'll kill you."

The thug began to panic but still tried to mouth his way out of this "You hero's don't have the guts to kill someone, now back up!"

"That's where you're wrong, I'm no hero. Expelliarmus" the thug was shocked when the knife flew from his hands but before he could do anything Harry rushed him and landed a solid punch to the guys face sending him crashing backwards and the girl fell into his arms crying.

"Thank you!"

Harry smiled slightly "Hey no need to thank me, are you alright?"

Stephanie shook her head into his chest "No."

Harry nodded "Sorry, that was a stupid question, come on let's get you to a hospital and get you checked out to make sure you're physically ok."

Stephanie nodded as she stepped back slightly but still holding onto him, but the next thing she knew was pain and the next thing Harry saw was blood spurting from her neck as a knife ran across it from behind before she was pushed back into his arms covering them both in her blood as Harry caught her and lowered her to the ground. He looked up quickly to see the thug running away with a bloody knife before he looked back down to Stephanie "Fuck, hang on Stephanie I'll get you to a hospital just hang in there."

But he knew it was too late as she went limp and her eyes went dull as her breathing stopped and the last thing she saw was a tear falling from her hero's eyes as she thought to herself that crying didn't suit him and wished she could see him smile. Harry sat there for what seemed to him like hours just staring at Stephanie but in reality is was only a few seconds before he carefully laid her out down on the ground and then screamed to the heavens "SHAZAM!"

…

The thug who was still holding the bloodied knife ran through the dark alleyways of Gotham, suddenly he heard movement behind him and spun about but found nothing there, so he turned and kept running.

"Coward, you attempt to rape that girl, and when I stop you, you take her hostage, and then you slit her throat! There was absolutely no reason for you to do that!"

The man shook his head as he ran away from the voice "Shut up you freak!"

"I'm not the freak here, you are!"

The thug turned around the corner of the alleyway and ran right into something solid, the man looked up and saw the tall teenager with pushed back black hair and glowing green eyes with the lightning bolt emblem on his chest "Kid-Adam!"

Kid-Adam glared as he reached down and grabbed the man by the throat making sure to dig his thumbs into the man's Adams apple to make it painful "You're scum, people like you deserve as much mercy as you give to others!" Kid-Adam tightened his grip and the man coughed slightly but it was cut off as blood sprayed upwards from his mouth like a fountain "So I'll make sure that you receive no mercy and die a painful death."

The alleyway was filled with a squelching sound as Kid-Adam crushed the man's throat with ease and then simply dropped the body to the ground and without a second glance at the cooling body Kid-Adam took off into the sky at high speeds back towards where he left Stephanie's body, he intended to make sure she was returned to her family and received a proper funeral, but when he arrived all that awaited him was a puddle of blood.

"Do humans have no respect? Why would someone take her body, she deserves to be laid to rest peacefully!"

Kid-Adam slammed his fist into the nearest wall will all his strength and then took off into the sky as the building began to collapse but he didn't make it far as suddenly two steel cables shot from the shadows and wrapped around him tightly stopping him from leaving.

"You're not going anywhere Kid-Adam."

Harry turned to see the Batman and Batgirl emerge from the shadows of the next rooftop "Leave me be, I have done nothing and yet you heroes do nothing but hound me."

The Batman scowled at him "I wouldn't call murder nothing!"

Harry glared at he tore apart the steel cables with some difficulty "That piece of trash deserved worse for what he did!"

"You mean that puddle of blood there, tell me everything, now!" Harry scowled but relented and told Batman everything "I see. I believe you. I'll make sure she is found and her parents informed but I'm still taking you in."

Harry nodded and noticed that Batgirl was spaced out slightly "Something wrong Batgirl?"

Batgirl shook her head and Kid-Adam shrugged before he noticed Batman's attention shifted to his young female counterpart and quickly flew skywards and away from Gotham City before Batman decided to try and arrest him for murdering that thug and Batman turned to Batgirl "You knew her?"

Batgirl nodded "Stephanie was a friend from school."

…

Harry rushed away from Gotham and as he did he struggled to figure out where to go next and spent the next several weeks simply flying about only stopping once to eat and sleep but he couldn't sleep as images of Stephanie's dead body continued to flash in front of his eyes and his failure to save her haunted him.

…


	13. NEWEST STRAIN

A sixteen year old Harry James Potter screamed and struggled against his bindings, he was strapped to a sterile lab table with his legs and arms bound to the table, wires were attached to his chest to monitor him, several tubes full of several unknown liquids of varying shades of green and blue were being pumped into his right arm while tubes in his left arm were draining his blood from his veins.

Whatever it was that was being pumped into him burned like nothing he had ever felt before, in his mind he vaguely remembered the events leading up to this moment. After his horrific fourth year at Hogwarts in which he had been forced to compete in the TriWizard tournament, after facing a dragon, saving his best friend from the bottom of the black lake, making his way through a deadly maze filled with traps and deadly creatures, and finally being used in a ritual to give the monster who killed his parents a new body after which he was tortured and almost killed by said monster.

After he returned from the graveyard where the ritual took place very few believed that Voldemort had returned, and to top it all of he was sent back to his abusive relatives the Dursley's when the school year ended, he spent up until his birthday being forced to do all kinds of strenuous manual labour every single day in the middle of summer with no breaks, he was fed little and it was beginning to hurt, he was feed just enough to keep himself going but he was still starving, his stomach was sore from the lack of food and the only water he got was what he could guzzle from the hose.

And then on his birthday his uncle Vernon got absolutely hammered down at the pub after he was fired from Grunning's Drills where he worked for embezzlement of company funds, when he came home he immediately thundered up the steps to the second floor and almost crashed through the door to his room where he proceeded to beat the teenager into a bloody mess blaming the adolescent wizard for getting fired. Harry wasn't even able to defend himself from the beating in the beginning because he was asleep having one of his normal nightmares when his uncle came in with one of his expensive golf clubs and began the beating, the first blow shattered Harry's right arm at the elbow leaving his arm useless, his ribs on his right side were broken next and punctured his internal organs and the third blow fractured his hips. After those blows he was unable to defend himself at all and was soon in incredible pain before a blow to the head broke his skull.

Harry considered himself lucky that he survived that beating, and when he woke up the next morning he found both himself and his bed covered in blood, he tried to move but was suddenly wracked with intense pain, he managed to check his body without moving too much and found that while his magic had apparently healed his body so that he could move he was still feeling the pain as if his bones were still broken. So with great difficulty the young wizard managed to get to his feet, he discarded his blood soaked clothes and simply put on a pair of black pants and shoes he wore at Hogwarts and then threw a simple black cloak on over his chest before he grabbed his wand and invisibility and then made his way downstairs.

Harry never noticed if his relatives were at home or even awake, he simply left and never looked back, but the next month was a nightmare, with no money, no place to go and only his wand and the cloths on his back he was forced to steal from the muggle stores by hiding under his invisibility cloak, but what really made him angry was that he was being tracked constantly by Dumbledore and his follows like Mad-Eye and Remus who wanted him to go back to the Dursley's.

Then it happened, Harry let his guard down and found an abandoned hotel on the outskirts of the city and settled down for the night. He had this bad feeling that he shouldn't stop and rest but he was just so tired so he ignored his instincts. That was when he was captured, a group of muggle soldiers, highly trained and armed to the teeth came in the dead of the night and managed to sneak right up on him, and he awoke just in time to try and struggle as they bound him and then knocked him out.

When he awoke next he was in some pure white room with absolutely nothing in it, he didn't have long to wonder where he was before a loud noise hit him, it seemed to come from inside his own skull and the pain it caused was incredible, the noise lasted only a moment before it stopped and a voice asked him something, but he didn't hear them and simply laid curled up on the ground, when the person didn't get an answer the noise happened again and Harry screamed.

Harry had no idea of how long he spent in that room, but he sat in silence except for the noise that caused pain. And some time later the wall moved revealing a large steal door and several armed guards dragged him away, they took him to the labs were the testing began, and at the end of every day he was thrown back inside the room where he was subjected to the noise at random intervals.

Then after the tests began he was moved to a simple room like the noise room only smaller and this one had single bed and a toilet, from then on he was fed regularly and was forced to exercise daily for hours on end, then more test, then he was put through gruelling physical training in order to get him into perfect physical condition, and it worked, Harry soon had the body of an Olympic athlete, lean not bulked up and was finally a respectable height for someone his age and now this is where he has ended up, strapped to a table where he can literally see and feel his life drained from him through those tubes that drained his blood.

Then it hit him like a hurricane, the scents, the room was sterile and that sterile scent burned his nose because of all the chemicals used, his eyes sight became perfect, and then it got even better, his hearing increased to the point where he could hear the liquid in the tubes moving. Then the pain hit him and if he could see an image of himself in the point in time he would see as his athletic runners body suddenly bulked up, his muscles increased massively all over before they contracted, then again they expanded before contracting, his muscles kept increasing before his muscle mass got smaller, more power in a smaller body.

The binding were unable to restrain him after the increase in strength and they easily snapped under his struggling, the young wizard screamed but instead of a human scream an inhuman roar tore from his throat, the roar was full of rage, pain and hunger, the teen began to thrash about as his skin began to tear as new skin formed underneath and as he thrashed it came of revealing fast growing ebony coloured fur as his bones began to expand and shift.

When the pain stopped he wasn't trapped anymore, he looked around and easily saw the edge of the wall that would open to reveal a door, he walked over to it and looked down, his hands were covered in black fur and his nails were now wicked claws, his claws easily tore into the wall and with a small application of strength the wall was torn out revealing the solid steel door. And that was when he saw himself, he was enormous, easily two and a half meters tall and was covered in ebony fur, he still had the torso, arms and hands of a human only now they were larger and covered in ebony fur, his head was now a wolf head, his eyes were a deep ruby red, his teeth had turned in fangs with very large canine teeth in his muzzle and he had a long mane like area of fur on his head like long hair, his legs were now wolf like but were strong and large enough to support him with ease.

That was the moment that he lost any and all reason to fight to protect, now all he wanted was revenge on the three people that he saw as the cause of this, Voldemort for killing his parents, Albus Dumbledore for placing him with his relatives and finally Vernon Dursley for the hell he put him through. But he knew that Voldemort and Dumbledore were way out of his league, for the time being at least.

The Beast that Harry had become was able to easily escape the secure facility he had been kept in, but not before he mutilated and slaughtered everyone in there for what they had done to him.

He managed to escape into London where he was constantly moving to avoid being spotted by the humans around him and in doing so his conscious mind moved to the side as his instincts took control of his actions.

….

The Beast sat perched on the edge of a tall building that overlooked a forest, his ears twitched when he heard a distant howl, the beast looked up at the moon seeing that it was full, he began to sniff the air and caught the scent of a pack of wolves coming from deep in the forest. The enormous wolf stood and with a slight tensing of its legs it leapt from the building roof and into the forest, despite his size he showed incredible agility as he moved silently through the forest at high speeds while avoiding all the trees as he ran.

He came to a silent stop and watched as a group of magical werewolves ran past without noticing him, The Beast let out a deep growl that shook the ground around him catching the attention of the wolves, they moved to circle him as the leader of their pack stepped forwards, the beast stepped right up to the alpha of the pack and stared down at him while baring his fangs. The wolf in front of him bared his fangs back and the Beast suddenly was struck by anger, this mere beast was nothing compared to him, he was Alpha, not this worthless mongrel that refused to show him respect, and he should be in awe not baring his fangs at him.

The Beast snarled before he moved fast, his large clawed hand came up and grabbed the wizard werewolf by the throat and lifted him up so they were face to face.

And the mongrel still bared his fangs at him, the Beast roared at his insolence and with a twitch of his hand the mongrel's throat was crushed, the rest of the pack howled at him before they tried to attack, one jumped up on his back and began to claw and bite at him but the much larger Beast merely threw himself on his back crushing the gangly wolf under his enormous bulk, his neck extended as he lunged his head forwards and with a single snap of his powerful jaws the next wolf had its arm torn of before its chest was caved in by a powerful fore arm slamming into it.

The beast kicked out with its legs from its position on its back and managed to crush the muzzle of a prowling wolf killing it and at the same time the remaining two wolves pounced on him and began to claw at his face and neck. The beast roared as they clawed at his face, he reached up and grabbed the first wolf he could and with a savage pull he tore the wolf in two at the waist, the last wolf tried to run in fear but the Beast stood up to his full height and howled at the moon before he took off in pursuit of the fleeing wolf.

The Beast thoroughly enjoyed chasing the mongrel wolf throughout the forest, but alas his fun ended as the sun rose and the Beast watched as the wolf painfully turned back into a wizard. The wizard was completely defenceless without his wand and he knew that, he tried to disaperate but the Beast moved in lightning fast and with a single powerful swing of his claws the man's head was torn from his neck in a geyser of blood before howling his victory for all to hear.

But it knew that there was no one around, he needed to go, to find a proper hunting ground and maybe a pack to lead because he was no beta, he was the Alpha of all Alphas, there was no wolf stronger, faster, smarter or more powerful than he and he would not accept anything else.

His ears twitch and he picked up a faint scent and he knew that he was hungry and needed to feed before setting out on his journey.

….

The Beast watched from the shadows as the dockworkers loaded up the large storage containers onto the boat by way of an huge crane, the beast saw an open storage container and quickly dragged the large deer he had caught with him into the container where he settled down to rest. He was woken up by the container being jostled about. He growled but otherwise went back to sleep once the crate had been placed on the ship.

The beast spent the long journey sleeping mostly, only waking once to feed on the deer he had brought with him. But once the crate started rumbling again he woke up, the crates above him were being moved, he waited until they started to move his crate and when they had begun lifting it he moved, he slammed his entire body into the far end of the crate, the crane was unable to hang onto it after the blow and was shaken loose. The crate fell from the crane and hit the rails of the ship before crashing into the water, the beast waited a moment before using his powerful claws to tear a hole in the bottom of the container, and as the water rushed in the Beast swam out and away from the ship before climbing up the dock and shaking the water from his ebony fur before bounding of away from the docks and into the city.

The Beast spent a whole night making its way across the city before it reached the mountains and rushed into the forest where he spent almost a whole decade wandering around the wilderness of Northern America.

….

'THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! IT CANNOT BE HAPPENNING!'

Sam Uley was convinced that he was mad as he hid out in the forest, just earlier he had changed, he was sure that he was imaging but now he thought he was mad, he was now a pitch black wolf, slightly larger than your average wolf.

Sam tried to make himself as small as he could when his new enhanced hearing picked up the sound of something very large very close.

'Oi brat, you need to calm down.'

Sam ran when he heard a voice in his head, but before he got more than a few yards an enormous humanoid wolf with ebony coloured fur and piercing red eyes stepped out from the dense foliage and stood in his path 'Calm down kid'

Sam was beginning to panic, his heart rate was increasing and the much larger beast growled at him 'This is a nightmare, that's it!'

'RUNT CALM DOWN!' Sam suddenly calmed down and looked up at the towering beast 'Focus, you need to understand, come with me, I'll teach you what you need to know'

The Beast turned and walked back into the forest and Sam seeing no other options trotted after the much larger wolf 'What is going on?'

'Relax kid, you're a werewolf like me, you want to change back you need to learn and understand your new form, once you understand your new form you will be able to change back'

'Werewolves don't exist!'

The Beast stopped and leaned down so they were eye to eye 'Take a look at me and then at yourself and tell me they don't exist'

Sam spent the next week following the giant Beast through the forest, the Beast showed him to hunt, how to move and how to work his new form, and after the week was down the giant Beast led him into an open clearing 'Now runt, you understand your new form, you understand how a wolf thinks, now remember what your human form feels like, remember the feeling of moving your arms, your fingers, toes and focus on your human form, picture exactly how your look as a human and focus on that.'

Sam did as he was instructed and began to focus, and slowly he felt his body change, he opened his eyes and grinned before crying out in joy when he saw his familiar hands and fingers, he was human again only he was naked "It worked!"

Sam looked up when he heard a pained groan and watched as the Beast before him began to shrink, as the beast form shrunk and began to look more human the beast ran his hands across his chest and arms and as he did his ebony fur and wolf skin began to fall to the ground and new human skin was revealed under it. Soon standing in front of him was a tall and well-built seventeen year old with slightly tanned skin, long black hair the same ebony colour as his fur, his eyes were no longer the ruby red they were in his wolf form and instead were now an emerald green, and the guy was also naked.

Harry Potter smiled as he panted and tried to catch his breath "I'm glad to see that your transformation is not as painful as mine is."

Sam shook his head "This is real isn't it."

Harry nodded "Unfortunately it is. I'm sorry, when were you bitten?"

"I wasn't."

Harry frowned "Then how?"

Sam looked thoughtful before he spoke up "In our tribe there are legends about members being able to shift into an animal, a wolf, we always just figured that they were just that, legends."

"Apparently not, well if the legends are true then luckily for you you're not a werewolf, you're a shape shifter."

Sam nodded "So you're a werewolf?"

Harry sighed but nodded "Yes, I was captured by a government organisation, the goal of their tests were to combine the three different types of Lycanthropy and create a super werewolf."

"And you were the test subject?"

Harry nodded "Yes, but that was almost ten years ago, I escaped and managed to get here to America, I then spent almost ten years in the forested and mountain areas of Northern America, it took me five years in my wolf form before I learned what I taught you and was able to retake human form, but by then I had no reason to change back."

Sam nodded "I need to get back home, my mother must be worried!"

Harry smiled "Where is your home?"

"It's on the reservation."

Harry nodded "Then follows me, and try to keep up, as a shifter your human form should be more durable than an average human, you should be faster and stronger."

Sam nodded and blinked once and in the instant Harry had disappeared "Hey, keep up runt!"

Sam looked to his left and saw Harry standing some distance away "How did you?"

"Move that fast, learn from me and maybe one day you'll be as fast, then again maybe not, I am a freak of nature after all, now get up here and lead the way runt."

Sam nodded and scowled as the older wolf called him runt "Don't call me that."

Harry grinned showing of his slightly sharper than normal canine teeth "Maybe, but you need to prove yourself first."

….

"SAM!" Harry watched as Sam hugged his mother "We were so worried, Where have you been!?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Harry sighed and walked up and slapped Sam across the back of the head "Tell her the truth Runt, she is your mother, she'll be able to help you understand."

"Who are you?"

Harry bowed slightly to Allison Uley "Please pardon my manners, spending a decade in the wilderness will do that, my name is Harry Potter, I found the runt here in my forest and helped him out."

"Why do you call Sam runt?"

Harry turned and saw a young girl around Sam's age, she had copper coloured skin and short black hair "Because to me everyone is a runt. I am Alpha and what I say goes."

"The way you speak is odd."

Harry carefully eyed the older male in the wheelchair "Oh."

Sam interrupted "Something happened to me, I ran and I ran into Harry."

The man in the wheelchair sighed "So you shifted. I was worried this would happen, this means the others might."

"You're saying that others will change like Sam did?"

The members of the Quileute eyed him suspiciously as Harry turned back to Sam "Runt, you will help the others when they change, take them into the forest and teach them like I taught you."

"Who are you to give my son orders like a slave?"

Sam flinched at his mother's tone "Mom it's alright."

"No Sam it isn't."

Harry let a deep growl rumble from his chest "I am The Alpha, which gives me the right to order him about."

"What makes you sure you're an Alpha?"

Harry turned around and growled at the man in the wheelchair but Sam stepped up "He is, he isn't Quileute but he is definitely an Alpha."

Harry groaned as he began to tear his skin of as he transformed, and once he had the girl screamed while the man in the wheelchair stared at him in shock and Sam's mother fainted.

….

Harry lay curled up in his wolf form in front of a fire pit as the Quileute council had gathered to discuss both the upcoming transformations of some of their younger generation and to discuss himself.

He opened one eye as he yawned and saw a group of children around eight or nine watching him in awe, he huffed slightly before the girl from before, Leah Clearwater, came and sat by him and began to stroke his fur, sitting next to her was her younger brother Seth, and seeing that he wouldn't bite the children all came over and began to pat him.

"See, look at him, he's no threat" Harry looked over at Sam who was standing in front of the fire addressing the rest of the tribe "if he was a threat to the tribe then why would he help me through the transformation?"

"To gain our favour and then destroy us from the inside."

Harry snorted and a little girl that was scratching him between the eyes giggled as she was knocked down by the air he exhaled "That's just stupid. He isn't an enemy."

Harry grunted and Sam turned to him, Harry stared at him for a moment before he closed his eye, Sam took a deep breath and turned back to the tribe "He's staying, those of us that change need to learn from him, he taught me what I need to know in a week, and now I can help the others."

"He is not Quileute."

"That doesn't matter, he is a born leader, and he needs us just as much as we need him."

Sam scowled as many of the older generations disagreed before Billy Black spoke up "Why do you trust him?"

"He helped me when he had no reason to, he was open with me and explained about his past freely. He's earned my trust."

Billy nodded "If he swears to uphold our laws and traditions he can stay, but he is not Quileute so he cannot stay on the reservation."

Sam turned to Harry who merely nodded, Harry slowly rose and walked over to two young boys a year or two younger then Sam before nudging them towards Sam "Harry says you two will be the next to shift, he can sense it. When you shift come find me, I'll take you into the forest to teach you."

….

Billy Black winced as Harry shed his fur and skin as he transformed back "That looked painful."

Harry nodded and accepted the pair of pants Billy offered him "Every time, you want to ask me something."

"You have something planed don't you."

Harry nodded to the man in the wheelchair "I can tell that Sam, as well as your son Jacob have potential to be an Alpha. So I will teach them, and they will learn to cooperate, the pack will learn to work as a group. I suspect that eventually Sam will lead his own pack, as will Jacob and I will make sure that they are able to coexist within the same area as I doubt either of them will leave the reservation or Quileute land, but until I deem them ready they are not Alpha's."

…

Harry sat watching as the pack, his pack, messed around, since he had arrived and Sam's phasing several members of the tribe had shifted, he watched as Sam in his wolf form wrestled with several younger boys.

Harry's ears twitched as he heard the sounds of an approaching argument, the pack stopped what they were doing and watched as Leah was having an argument with her mother, Harry could hear Leah's elevated heartbeat and could sense that she was a she-wolf, he stood up and trotted over to them, Leah and her mother Sue Clearwater stopped to look up at his large form, Harry saw that Seth was by his sisters side and could sense he was close to the shift.

Harry took a deep breath and Leah saw his eyes turn wild looking. Suddenly she was terrified as he let lose a ground shaking roar, the still human members of the tribe screamed while the wolves simply watched as Leah's clothes torn apart as she shifted in a smallish grey wolf. Seth changed as well, he shifted into a Mexican wolf with sandy coloured fur.

Harry watched as Sam bounded over to his girlfriend and started sniffing her and examining her new form while she and Seth tried to get their bearings "How did you know?"

Harry tilted his head as Harry Clearwater, Leah and Seth's father approached him, Harry groaned and many of the tribe flinched as he transformed back into his human form "I could hear her elevated heart rate and could sense that she is a she-wolf, and I could sense that Seth was close to shifting, they just needed a jump start, the sudden and unexpected threat that I made myself appear as jump started their transformation. Jacob, I want you to lead the pack into the forest and teach Leah and Seth what they need to know in order to change back."

Jacob black nodded as he shed his shorts so they didn't tear when he shifted "Sure thing Harry."

….

Harry walked through the forest with the rest of his pack trailing behind him, he turned his head back and growled at Seth as he got distracted by a bird that landed on his nose. Seth shook his head and the bird flew away before he ran to catch up with the pack, behind Harry to his left was Jacob the head of what was now the unofficial Black Pack, Leah trotted along behind Jacob as the Beta of the Black pack and trailing her was Seth, Embry and Quil.

To Harry's right was Sam with his fiancé Emily riding on his back and the unofficial Uley pack trailing, behind Sam was his beta Jared, then the rest of the pack, Paul, Brady and Colin.

Harry led them up into the mountains above the cloudbank, once they were there the packs changed back and looked around the clearing they had been led to "Wow, I never knew this place was here."

In the clearing of trees was a large circular area, around which several wolf totems of various Quileute designs sat. In the centre was a large fire-pit with a fire already going, around the edge of the circular area was large stone arches with various decorations hanging from them and many unknown symbols carved into them with the exception of the largest stone arch which they entered the clearing through.

Harry transformed back to human and nodded to Paul "Yes, I built this place originally a place to come and be alone, back then it was just an empty area full of large stones, but now it is a place of peace, in this place there is to be no violence at all, in the future this place will be a place for gatherings between the packs where they can gather, whether it is to mediate some dispute between the packs, welcome new members into the packs, or just to have a big party were only the packs can go."

Harry could see the shocked expressions before everyone began to grin and explore the area, he let them go for a couple of minutes before he walked up to the fire-pit and threw some powder in the pit which caused the flames to shot up to the sky catching the packs attention.

"We've come here tonight to officially form the Black Pack and the Uley Pack. Jacob, Sam, step forwards with your betas."

Sam and Jared stepped forwards as did Jacob and Leah "Jacob Black, you are an Alpha, you have proven this sufficiently and now you have earned the right to be called and recognised as an Alpha" Jacob smiled and bowed before Harry "Name your beta."

Jacob stood up and pushed Leah forwards who was examined by Harry who nodded "Leah Clearwater, your alpha has chosen you as his beta, do you accept this responsibility?"

Leah nodded sensing that this was deadly serious "I humbly accept."

Harry nodded as Leah stepped back behind Jacob and everyone was now smiling "Then the Black Pack is now official."

Harry turned to Sam next "Sam Uley, you are an Alpha, you have proven this sufficiently and now you have earned the right to be called and recognised as an Alpha" Sam who was as serious as always bowed before Harry "Name your beta."

"I name Jared Cameron as my Beta."

Jared stepped forwards and Harry nodded "Jared Cameron your alpha has chosen you as his beta, do you accept this responsibility?"

Jared nodded "I accept."

"Excellent, then the Uley Pack is now official."

Harry found himself grinning as the two packs began to celebrate, Harry wanted to let them party all night but unfortunately there was still some business to deal with, so he gave a sharp whistle "Alright, there is one last thing to deal with. Sam, Emily and Leah step forward."

Everyone went silent as Sam, Emily and Leah stepped forwards "We are going to settle this here and now."

….

Harry sat watching as Leah led Quil out on patrol and could hear Jacob and Sam approach "About time you two got here."

Jacob grinned as he sat down next to Harry while Sam merely shook his head but remained standing "You wanted to talk Harry."

"Yes, the past eight months you two have exceeded my expectations. Last night you two took your first steps as Alpha's, now it's time for me to leave. This is your land not mine."

Sam nodded "I honestly expected this. You are such a noble fool Harry, you don't have to leave."

"Yea, this is ridicules, you don't have to go anywhere, and you're a part of the tribe now."

Sam nodded "We spoke with the elders, you are an official member of the Quileute Tribe now."

Harry smiled "I'm honoured. Truly, but this is where you belong, and while I would love to stay I need to find a place, I need to be out in the world exploring, I want to see the world and find a mate."

"What about Leah?"

"I would like to stay and try a relationship with her, but I won't put her through the pain."

Jacob looked up at Sam who shrugged "What pain?"

"I am eternal, you maybe shifters and can understand me better than anyone but you aren't immortal, and she would be forced to watch me stay the same over the years while she aged, it would not be fair to put her through that, I know that while you change often you stop aging but I know that the changes have caused her emotional pain, she would rather just be human still."

Sam nodded "I figured that would be your answer, you're far too noble for your own good but I respect you for it."

Jacob sighed "At least say goodbye to the others before you go."

Harry smiled as he stood up from the knocked over tree he was sitting on "I will."

….

That night the members of the Black and Uley packs stopped what they were doing when the heard the howl coming from the top of the mountain, they dropped what they were doing and took of up the mountain towards their new sacred area, when they arrived they shifted back and ran under the arch and into the area where Harry was waiting.

"Glad to see you all came."

"What's going on Harry?"

Harry smiled and messed up Seth's hair before pulling him into a head lock "It's time to say goodbye."

"What?!"

Harry smiled sadly as he gazed at the shocked packs "My time here is done for the moment. It's time for me to move on."

"Why?"

Harry smiled at Leah who looked really upset "As I explained to Sam and Jacob, I am eternal, it wouldn't be fair to remain here while you all age and I remain the same of the years. Besides this is your land not mine, I need to go and find my place out there in the world somewhere."

"So you're just going to leave!"

Harry sighed "Yes. Seth you need to understand that like you I need to find my place in the world, and like it or not it isn't here, at least not at the moment."

Seth looked up at him "But you'll be back right?"

Harry grinned "Of course I will. Nothing can stop me from coming back here."

….

Harry bowed to Billy Black and Harry Clearwater after they were done giving him the Quileute shifter tattoo "Thank you for everything."

Billy nodded as he shook his hand "You come back you hear."

Harry nodded "I will. It might be some time before I do but you have my word that I'll be back."

….

Harry was now wearing a simple pair of jeans and hiking boots as he followed Jake "Okay what is this about?"

Jake grinned as he led him into the shed of his house "This."

Harry found himself grinning as he examined the beautifully crafted machine that sat before him with Sam standing next to it with a grin on his face "We figured you could use it."

"A Triumph Thunderbird, rebuilt obviously."

Jacob grinned "Yeah, some rich guy totalled it and he let us have the wreck it we could get rid of it for him, so we spent some time rebuilding it. Take it."

"You're joking right?"

Sam grinned and patted him on the shoulder as Jake tossed him the keys "No, it's yours treat her well."

….

Harry thundered down the road out of Forks well over the speed limit and wearing no protective gear as he enjoyed the wind in his face, he had always been an adrenaline junky now that he thought back on his life before he turned. He remembers vividly playing Quidditch against the other houses.

He remembers the feeling of soaring through the air after the snitch, and feels sad because he will probably never get a chance to play again. He kicked the bike into high gear and picked up speed as he was swarmed by depressing thoughts 'I wonder what has happened in the past decade, is the war over. Are my friends still alive?'

Harry suddenly caught site of something fast and he slammed on the breaks and skidded to a stop just before hitting an older male with long black hair dark sin and red eyes and knew from his appearance that he was a vampire.

"Damn bloodsucker, watch where you're running in the future!"

The man looked at him "You know what I am?"

Harry nodded "Of course, one monster should be able to recognise another."

The man smelled the air no doubt trying to catch his scent "You are not a vampire, you smell like an animal of some sort. But you are clearly human in appearance, no doubt you are a wolf."

"I am. My name is Harry."

The man nodded "My name is Laurent."

"So Laurent, do you mind explaining vampires to me, I must confess I know very little."

Laurent smiled as he began to walk around Harry who was still sitting on his Triumph Thunderbird in the middle of the road in the middle of the day "I don't mind, so tell me Harry what you wish to know?"

"How about we start off with why you aren't bursting into flames in the sunlight?"

….

Harry sat in the darkness going over all the information Laurent had given him about vampires, surprisingly what he had already known about vampires from reading about them in Hogwarts was complete bullshit, crosses, holy water, garlic, stakes, they did absolutely nothing to a vampire but make it laugh.

"I'm going to need a new wand, fire is a sure way to kill them, I can dismember them easily" As he thought out loud he looked down at his hand and watched as his finger nails turned into deadly claws "But without a wand I can't make fire. I'll head to Salem, home of witchcraft here in the USA. There might be a school there, it's the most likely place for an American magical school."

….

Harry looked around as he slowly rolled down the streets of Salem Massachusetts six months after leaving Forks, having to stop to run, feed and fuel up his bike took up a lot of time, he saw several young women and teenage girl's staring at him because he still was only wearing a pair of jeans and boots but he ignored them. He stopped at a set of traffic lights and looked around, and as he did he caught scent of something he remembered 'Damn Skele-Gro Potion. I hate that potion but at least I know I'm close.'

Harry turned right at the lights and made his way down several streets following the scent of the Skele-Gro potion until he found himself surprisingly outside a store on witchcraft "Unbelievable."

He kicks the stand on his bike down and dismounted, he examined the store and could definitely feel the magic in this place, he entered the store and immediately a wand was shoved in his face "You had better not be looking for trouble here beast."

Harry growled at the woman but other than that he slowly raised his hands as a show of peace "I'm just looking for a place to have a new wand crafted."

The woman eyed him carefully before nodding and lowered her wand "Well you've come to the right place. But wands crafted for a person instead of premade wands that are sold to school students are much more expensive."

Harry nodded "I don't suppose that there is a Gringotts bank around here?"

"No, the closest Gringotts is in Washington."

Harry sighed "Damn it, I just came from there."

….

Harry swerved to the left and avoided a car on the road without slowing, soon enough he was entering Seattle and began to slow even though the streets were empty and the moon high in the sky. He was nearing the other side of the city when he suddenly slammed on the brakes and skid to a stop. The super werewolf tilted his head so his nose was high and began to sniff.

He let loose a growl as he recognised the metallic scent filling the air "Blood and lots of it."

He hit the clutch and spun the bike around and headed back into the city, he weaved down several streets at high speed until he saw the fire. He skidded to a stop and found himself staring at the carnage, ahead of him a car had been turned over and was now on fire, around the area where several patches of fresh blood but no bodies.

Harry kicked the stand down and got of his bike, he walked over and examined the pools of blood more closely "It's fresh, no more than an hour old."

He heard the movement behind him and spun around to face the threat, as he did his nails turned to claws, he slashed at the fast moving being, there was a sound of rending stone as his claws easily tore through the face of the vampire, a second vampire rushed him from behind and tried to sink its teeth into his shoulder from behind but it failed as Harry's hand transformed fully, his now fully transformed hand gripped the vampires head and held him high, the vampire struggled and tried to free himself.

"What was the purpose of this mindless slaughter?" The vampire didn't answer he just continued to struggle "Answer me damn it! There was no need for you to slaughter people like this!" Harry growled and destroyed the vampires head with ease when the vampire didn't answer "Damn thing, nothing but a mindless beast."

"Tsk, tsk, you're in no place to call someone else a beast."

Harry tilted his head to see a group of wizards emerge from the shadows "What would you know."

The lead wizard smirked at him before he conjured a silver stake which he banished at Harry who having known the details of the experiment expects to be immune to silver, so when the silver stake struck him just below the ribs on the left side of his abs he roared in pain as his flesh and insides around the silver stake began to burn, seeing the silver work so well another wizard stepped forwards "Cloud Argenti"

A cloud of fine silver particles like silver dust emerged from the tip of the man's wand and began to cover Harry who screamed and howled in agony as the silver burnt away at his skin, but he also inhaled it as he screamed and began to burn from the inside out.

"Leave him alone!"

….

Bree Tanner watched from the shadows of a building as the other new-borns faught each other over the few humans that they had just killed 'No not killed, slaughtered.'

She was hungry, her throat was burning but she refused to be like them, to become a monster like them 'Please anyone, help me, I don't want to be like them!' She watched as two vampires were left to feed after the others had left, the two were fighting over the man's body like a couple of dogs over a bone.

Then she heard it, a motorcycle, it was still a distance away but it was getting closer fast, the two newborn's also heard the bike and hid, a minute later a shirtless man around seventeen skidded into the street and looked at the carnage left behind by the newborns, she caught a whiff of the man's scent and was suddenly incredibly hungry, his scent was absolutely incredible to her, she examined him carefully and found him perfect, he was well built, not overly bulky like a weight lifter but more like that of a runner. He wore simple jeans and boots, his skin was slightly tanned and his emerald green eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight and his face was framed by two long bangs of ebony black hair, the rest of which was pulled back into a ponytail.

She felt something as she heard him speak "It's fresh, no more than an hour old."

Then the two remaining newborns attacked, she was about to try and help but the guy moved fast, his now clawed hand tore through the first vampires skull before he stopped the second by grabbing its head in his now much larger and ebony furred hand "What was the purpose of this mindless slaughter?"

Bree found herself smiling as she listened to the man "Answer me damn it! There was no reason for you to slaughter people like this!"

'Wow, he's willing to fight vampires to protect innocent people, maybe he can help me.'

Then she was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the pained howl, she looked down to see four robed men standing near the man only now he had a silver stake in his chest and she could hear, see and smell his flesh burn. Suddenly she was overtaken by rage, she finally snapped as she saw the cloud of silver particles and heard the man scream and howl in pure agony.

"Leave him alone!"

Bree jumped from the roof where she was hiding and attacked, she lashed out and struck the closest man in the throat, the man collapsed clutching his throat and Bree momentarily stopped and looked at her hands, but as she did the remaining men all pointed their wooden sticks at her and said "Lumos Solem"

Bree screamed when she was hit by the sunlight expecting to turn to ash, but when she felt nothing she looked down at herself and found her skin sparkling like diamonds, she looked back to the men when she heard a cry of rage and saw the man she moved to save tackle one of the men and swiftly snap his neck before he collapsed.

Bree moved and attacked the remaining two men, she tackled one accidently snapping the man's ribs before she jumped up and punched the last man in the face crushing his skull. She then turned and ran over to the man "Are you alright?"

….

Harry struggled to look up when he heard movement and heard the wizards cast "Lumos Solem"

Then he saw her and everything changed even though he didn't know it, he watched as she sparkled in the magically created sunlight and found himself thinking that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He heard her scream when she was hit by the sunlight, she obviously was told that she would burn in the sunlight.

The girl was terrified and he could sense it somehow and he wanted to make those wizards pay for terrifying her, he got to his feet and with a cry of rage he tackled the closest wizard and felt the man breaks under his weight and power and snapped the man's neck before he collapsed as the pain became more then he could handle.

Then he heard more fighting before he saw her crouch over him "Are you alright?"

….

Harry coughed up some blood as he managed to rasp out "Silver."

Bree looked at the blood he coughed up and saw tiny particles of silver in the blood "Is there anything I can do?"

Harry grinned at her "Need to get –cough- to Forks, the –cough- pack is there" Bree nodded as managed to help him get to his feet with ease using her newborn strength "Can you ride?"

Bree shook her head "No."

Harry nodded as a stream of blood fell from his lips and Bree tensed as the scent hit her Harry coughed some more as he apologised "I'm sorry, all this blood must be –cough- difficult for you."

Bree nodded "It smells really amazing."

Harry grinned "Well –cough- once I've healed you can –cough- have some" Bree looked at him in shock as they made their way to the bike "I know what –cough- your thinking, I don't hate you for what you are. You need to feed on blood to survive, I can't and –cough- won't hate you for that."

"Are you a vampire?"

Harry shook his head "No, I'm a werewolf."

Bree was surprised "Wait so werewolves are real as well?"

Harry grinned "Yeah, so –cough- are wizards and witches. –Cough- dragons as well."

Harry groaned as Bree accidently bumped the silver stake still on his stomach, Bree watched as Harry reached down and gripped the stake, she flinched slightly as she heard, smelt and saw his hand burn before he pulled it out but Bree could see that the tip of the silver stake had broken off in the wound "We need to get you to a doctor."

Harry shook his head "Forks, Quileute Tribe."

Bree nodded and sat him against his bike "Fine, wait here while I find a truck."

Harry grinned at her "-cough- Thanks for helping –cough- me, and for not leaving my bike behind. By the way my –cough- name is Harry Potter."

Bree smiled "I'm Bree, Bree Tanner."

….

Bree made her way down several streets looking for a pickup truck with a big enough bed for Harry's bike, she made her way down another street where she found someone getting into a large pickup truck, she ran over and grabbed the man and threw him away knocking him out when he hit the ground, she quickly ran over to the man and took his keys before she ran back to the truck and got in, once she was inside and had started the truck she drove back several blocks and found Harry still sitting against his bike.

She parked next him and ran over to him once she exited the truck and found him unconscious, she made sure he was just unconscious and not dead before she picked him up and put him in the passenger seat and made sure he was secure before she picked up Harry's bike and lifted it with ease and put it in the bed of the truck, she found some rope and made sure the bike was tied down which she did quickly and then jumped back into the truck and took off.

Several hours later she swerved slightly as she was driving through Forks which woke Harry up with a groan followed by a cough and blood "Harry?"

"I'll be okay Bree. Where are we?"

"Forks, but I don't know where to go from here and you've lost a lot of blood already?"

Harry looked down to find his jeans and the seat under him soaked in his blood and groaned before looked up and saw a man appear in the middle of the road "LOOK OUT!"

Bree immediately slammed on the breaks and unintentionally slammed her foot through the floor of the cab, Harry groaned as he was sent forwards into the dashboard.

"Are you two alright?"

Harry caught the man's scent and groaned "Vampire"

Bree hissed at the vampire who raised his hands in a show of nonviolence "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a doctor, my name is Carlisle."

"Can you help him?"

Carlisle nodded and helped Bree get Harry out of the truck "Help me get him to my home, I can help him there."

….

Alice Cullen smiled as she picked up the phone "Hi Carlisle."

"Alice, I need you to prep my office for a patient."

All the members of the Olympic coven looked at her as Alice gasped "A patient, but I didn't see anything."

"I'll explain later, we're on the way so hurry."

Alice immediately hung up her cell phone and rushed into Carlisle's office to get things ready with the others following "Alice what happened?"

"I don't know Esme, Carlisle just asked me to get his office ready for a patient, it must be serious if he's bringing them here."

Edward looked up when he heard Carlisle's thoughts "He's here, there's another vampire with him, she is a newborn."

Every watched as Carlisle and a young girl around sixteen dragged in a young man around seventeen who was bleeding severely and put him on the bed "Esme get me my forceps."

"Jasper?"

The Cullen's looked up expecting to see Japer trying to get to the blood but he wasn't "I'm fine, I can smell his blood but it doesn't smell the least bit appetizing, at least not to me."

They looked over to see the newborn vampire smelling the teens blood that had gotten on her hands "She's fine" They looked to Edward as Esme brought Carlisle the forceps "The man is her singer, I can tell from her thoughts but she has remarkable self-control."

The group of vampires looked back when they heard a cry of pain and saw Carlisle using the forceps to remove something from the wound on the teen's stomach, they winced as he pulled out a small smoking silver point which he dropped into a pan "Is there anymore silver."

Rosalie nudged Bree who looked up "What?"

"This young man is a werewolf but his wounds aren't healing which means there is more silver but I cannot find any other wounds."

Harry reached up and grabbed the closest person which happened to be Esme and pulled her close as he could barely breathe and was forced to whisper "Cloud Argenti."

"What did he say?"

Esme shook her head "He said Cloud Argenti, it's Latin and means silver cloud."

Carlisle cussed surprising them as he never swore "He must have been attacked by wizards, the tiny silver particles from the cloud have gotten into his lungs that's what is causing the internal bleeding and stopping him from healing."

"Then get them out!"

Carlisle sighed and turned to Bree who was now staring at the werewolf lying on the medical bed "It's not that easy, there is no surgical procedure to remove silver particles that small from him. It's impossible, for me."

"What?"

"Let me contact an old friend, hopefully they will be able to help."

….

"So what do you think?"

Jasper looked from Bree to his wife Alice "She is worried for him, scared of herself and partly of us but she is hiding it because we are helping the boy who saved her."

Edward nodded "He stumbled across a couple of newborns in Seattle feeding. He didn't like the fact that they killed so needlessly and killed them when they tried to attack, after that the wizards arrived and he was attacked, she interfered and then he saved her. But that isn't what has me concerned, she was turned by Victoria."

"What? Are you sure?"

Edward nodded to Esme "Yes I can see it, and there are a lot more in Seattle, she's building a newborn army."

…

Harry opened his eyes and saw Bree hovering over him "Geez Bree, scare the silver out of me why don't you."

Bree smiled "At the moment that would be a good thing."

Harry chuckled before he groaned and coughed up some blood accidently splattering a drop right on the corner of her mouth, Bree froze for a moment before her tongue darted out to collect the drop of blood, as she savoured the amazing taste her eyes became wild looking before she locked her eyes on the blood trailing from Harry's lips, she unknowingly leaned down and licked it up and then she came to her senses when she saw the pair of emerald green eyes right in front of her own,

Bree stood up and if she was physically capable of it she would be blushing "Sorry."

Harry smiled "It's fine really. I don't mind, did Carlisle managed to contact his friend?"

"I did, she'll be here as soon as possible."

Harry nodded at Carlisle because that was all he could do "Thank you, I owe both you and Bree a debt."

"I didn't help you for a reward."

Harry shook his head "I doesn't matter, I owe you a debt, you need only name it."

Carlisle sighed but nodded as his family entered "Well we have been speaking with Bree and we have welcomed her into our family, she has told us of the Newborn Army being created in Seattle by a vampire named Victoria, she is no doubt planning on sending them to destroy us, we could use your help when they arrive."

"No."

"What?!" Harry looked over at the largest Vampire there, Emmett "But you just said you owed him a debt!"

Harry smiled as he looked up at the ceiling "True, but I will not let him waste his request on something that I had already intended to help with."

"Thank you Harry, we appreciate it."

...

"You want me to heal a werewolf Carlisle?"

Carlisle nodded to the small elderly woman, she had short hair white with age and dark skin wearing African robes and carrying a staff that had many beads hanging from it decoratively "Yes please Chakwas, a wizard used Cloud Argenti."

The woman now identified as Chakwas nodded as she examined Harry who was as pale as a vampire instead of his usual tan "I see, the silver cloud has gotten into his body and is slowly killing him from the inside out."

Carlisle nodded "I suspected as much, there is no surgical procedure that can help."

Chakwas continued to nod "But there may be a magical solution."

"Is there?"

Carlisle looked back to see Sam Uley, Jacob Black and Bella Swan "If anyone can Chakwas can, she is the finest Witch Doctor I know."

Chakwas walked around while muttering under her breath and as she passed she smacked Jacob on the forehead with her staff "Quiet."

Jacob wanted to smack the old woman for that but knew it would be disrespectful, so instead he simply muttered under his breath "Old Crone."

Bella watched on as she was about to witness magic, real magic "So this Harry guy is a member of your tribe?"

Sam nodded while keeping an eye on Chakwas "Yes, Harry was turned over a decade ago, he lived in the mountains for that time before he found me when I first phased, from then he led us and taught us what we needed to know, then he officially recognised the Uley and Black Packs before setting of."

Chakwas sighed as the remaining members of the Cullen family entered and stood around the bed "The damage is severe, but his natural healing should be enough to heal it, the silver in his lungs and surrounding organs is the problem, it can be removed but it will be extremely dangerous, possibly life ending if something goes wrong."

"What are the odds of something going wrong?"

Chakwas shook her head "Only around oh I'd say twenty seven percent, maybe thirty, I will begin immediately, I need all of you with superior strength to hold him down, that means all of you except you girl."

Bella glared at Chakwas "And why can't I help?"

"Because you're human girl, he would send you flying like a bird when he thrashes" The vampires and the two Alpha's all moved and gripped Harry's legs and arms and held him down "Alright, now listen, the more he thrashes the worse his odds of survival become."

She made sure that everyone understood before she took her place by Harry's head, Harry had taken a sleeping potion before and was now out cold, Chakwas began to wave, shake and stamp her staff while chanting in some obscure language, everything was good for almost a minute before Harry woke up, his eyes were now the same red as his wolf form and his teeth had all turned to fangs, blood rushed through his veins making them stand out from his pale skin, he tilted his head back and let loose a howl of pure pain.

"HOLD HIM STILL!"

The vampire's and Alpha's began to use all their supernatural strength to hold him down, then his chest seemed to expand as a small almost invisible stream of silver particles began to emerge from Harry's mouth. Bree saw that he was still thrashing too much and jumped up so she was straddling him and used all of her newborn strength to pin his shoulders and chest down keeping him from thrashing.

"You can do this Harry, it'll be over soon! You just need to hang in there a bit longer!"

Harry's eyes opened and looked onto Bree's crimson ones, and as he did the thrashing begin to lessen "Whatever it is you are doing girl keeps it up" The silver that was extracted from his body began to form into a ball around the size of a marble and was still growing "All of you hold him steady, especially you girl, I'm about to begin extracting what silver has reached his heart, this is the most delicate stage."

Suddenly Harry bucked and Bree was thrown clear and through a window, Bella let out a small scream and went to help but Bree dashed back in and jumped back up to help keep Harry from thrashing, Bella wanted to help and Chakwas knew this "You, human girl, once this silver is extracted get rid of it and get some meat, he'll need to feed."

Bella nodded and waited for the silver to be extracted while knowing that was all she could do.

As suddenly as it began it ended, Harry calmed down as the silver particles were completely removed, and formed into an orb twice the size of a marble floating above him which Bella grabbed and took away from him, The vampires and Alpha's stepped back and watched as the wound on his abdomen began to hissing and steam rose from the wound as it began to heal.

Harry staggered as he tried to stand once Bree had gotten of him, Jacob and Sam placed an arm over their shoulders and helped him stand as he regained his strength "Outside, need to transform."

Everyone flowed them outside, once they were outside Harry pushed himself away from Jake and Sam and quickly tore of the track pants he had been wearing leaving him naked, Bree found herself eyeing his near perfect form before she heard him groan in pain, the vampires thought that the silver might not be all gone before they saw his skin began to shed as new skin and ebony fur grew beneath and his body began to grow in size.

The vampires and Bella stepped back in awe and slight fear, well a lot of fear for Bella as the now three meter tall werewolf stood up and stretched before he let loose a howl and in a single leap was in the forest bounding through the trees with great speed. The packs grinned before they quickly phased and took off after him.

"Did you see that, he was huge?!"

Carlisle nodded "I have never seen a werewolf like him before. He resembles a Child of the Moon in sheer size and form, but even then I can tell he is different, and his deadly reaction to silver, the tribe doesn't have that weakness, neither does a Child of the Moon, only the Magical Werewolves have that weakness, but like the child of the moon they can only change under the full moon, but as we just saw he can change at will and seemed to be in control unlike Children of the Moon and magical werewolves."

"So he's a freak amongst freaks?"

Bree glared at Emmett who didn't mean what he said to be an insult "Harry is not a freak!"

Emmett backed off a step and raised his hands as the newborn girl glared at him "Hey I didn't mean it as an insult."

"Glad to hear it."

Emmett and Bree turned to see that Jacob was still there "What the? Why aren't you with them?"

Jake merely grinned "I'm going."

….

Harry relished in the feeling of running with his pack, it had been a year since he had last done this, and strangely he found himself wishing that Bree was here with him. He began to really test his limits, something he had never done, the packs howled as Harry began to pull away from them, and even Leah who was the fastest in both packs was unable to keep up.

Several minutes later when they caught up with Harry he had already killed and was half way done in eating a deer, he continued to tear chunks from the deer and eat, and when he was done he simply began to prowl in front of the packs as he opened up a mental connection with them.

'So, what the hell is going on?'

Sam stepped forwards ahead of the packs as he answered 'We're hoping you could tell us, I thought you were immune to silver?'

'As did I, apparently I inherited the magical Werewolves deadly reaction to silver, I would guess that you and the Child of the Moon don't have an immunity to silver as much as no reaction to all, like a human, so I inherited the weakness.'

The wolves ears twitched as Jacob came running into view 'Bout time Jacob, what kept you?'

Jacob would have been giving Harry a sheepish grin if he had been able 'Unlike the rest of you I have manners.'

Harry shook his large head 'I am planning on returning to thank the Cullen's once I am done here. Don't be such a smart mouth Jake.'

Jake bowed his head 'Right, sorry.'

Harry nodded and began to lead the packs through the woods 'What have I missed this past year I have been gone?'

Leah growled out 'Jake's want to-be girlfriend started dating a leech.'

Jake growled in warning to Leah who growled back but both were interrupted by Sam who snarled at them 'Enough!' Jake turned and snarled right back at Sam and the two packs jumped behind their alpha's and began to growl before Harry released a deafening roar.

'Enough! I thought I taught you better than this, you're acting like animals!'

'Technically we are' Harry turned his red eyes on Seth who cowered under his gaze 'Sorry.'

'Jacob, did you imprint on the girl, who I am assuming is the human girl back there, Bella?'

Jacob whined slightly before he answered 'I've tried to imprint on her! But I know that I can win!'

Harry growled before he lashed up, he ducked down under Jake and slammed the top of his head into the shifters chin flipping him into the air where he landed on his back several feet back, Harry stalked over and stood at his full height over Jake 'I have heard enough, if you didn't and couldn't imprint on her then it wasn't meant to be, if you truly cared for her then you would accept that she wants to be with someone else.'

Jacob growled at him before he shook his head 'You're wrong.'

Harry watched as Jacob turned and ran off into the woods 'Sam, take the other back home, I'm headed back to the Cullen's to thank them.'

Sam nodded before he led the packs in the opposite direction that Harry headed in. The gigantic ebony furred wolf moved through the forest at a leisurely pace until he stopped when the scent of an unfamiliar vampire reached his sensitive nose.

….

"So what kind of wolf do you think he is?"

Carlisle sighed "I have no idea, when we see him next I'll ask him. In the mean time we have a new family member."

Emmett grinned as he stood next to Bree who was suddenly the centre of attention "Me?"

Emmett let out a loud roar of laughter while the others just smiled "Yes you Bree. Welcome to the family."

Bree found herself smiling as Esme hugged her "Thank you. So is there anything I should know?"

Carlisle nodded "Yes, you need to learn and memorise the laws set down by the Volturi."

"The Volturi, who are they?"

"They are like vampire royalty, they are the largest and oldest vampire clan and they are the ones who made and enforce our laws."

Carlisle nodded at Jasper's accurate description and began to explain the laws to Bree and to Bella who sat and listened as she had every intention of becoming a vampire and being with Edward.

Alice couldn't get rid of the smile on her face, she had a new sister, and if she was right then she would have a new brother, it was obvious that Bree and Harry would be mates, even if they didn't know it yet, suddenly she gasped as she had a vision.

"Alice?"

Alice shook her head and looked at Carlisle who was now crouched in front of her and Jasper was sitting next to her holding her hand "I saw Victoria, and she killed Harry Clearwater."

"What?"

The Cullen's turned to see a nude Harry standing in the doorway and Bree stepped towards him "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry growled deeply as his skin began to shred as his fur grew, his form bulked up and before he had even halfway transformed he was moving through the forest as fast as he could, the Olympic Clan immediately took off after him but were absolutely unable to match his speed, even Edward who is the fastest vampire in existence was unable to come anywhere near the Alpha Wolf's speed.

….

The Packs stopped when they heard the howl and felt the connection 'Harry?'

'That vampire is back! And she killed old man Harry!'

"What?!"

'Dad's dead?!'

Sam howled 'Enough! Track this leech and let's tear her apart!'

The packs howled and took of searching for the vampire with Leah and Seth taking the lead out for revenge.

….

Harry crashed through a tree and roared as the nimble red headed vampire leapt out of the way as the tree was splintered, Harry swung a massive fist at her and the vampire Victoria did a cartwheel leap over his arm and slashed at his hand, Harry barely felt it and tried to bite her but missed and she slashed him across the muzzle.

Suddenly she dropped as Leah snarled and leapt at her trying to tear into her, Leah missed but Seth didn't and both of them went rolled around on the ground with Seth snarled and tried to tear her apart, Leah moved fast and joined in, she managed to latch her teeth into Victoria's leg and began to shake her head about, as she did Victoria tried to rake at Seth's eyes with her free hand but Sam jumped in and bit into her arm and with a snarl and the sound of tearing stone he tore her arm of at the elbow leaving a stone like stump.

Victoria screamed as Leah tore her leg apart, this was the scene that the Cullen's arrived to see, Harry growled deeply as Quil jumped in and latched onto her other leg and began to pull. Harry leaned down the gash on his muzzle healed and with his massive mouth onto her head and his teeth tore through her neck and tore her head from her body.

He shook his head and sent her head fling where it was caught by Emmett who threw it into the fire pit they had built by tearing up the tree Harry had crashed through.

The Cullen's rounded up the remains of Victoria and threw them in the fire, Carlisle stepped up to Seth and Leah "We're sorry for your loss, and we thank you for dealing with Victoria. But the army she was creating is still out there."


	14. NOBLE 6

_Noble Six, standing alone on a raised platform, stranded on Reach, Phantoms starts to approach her position, and Six gets ready for her final fate._

 _Noble Six is under heavy fire and hurt. There are two cracks in Six's visor. The SPARTAN's Assault Rifle is lying on the ground. The SPARTAN pulls off the damaged helmet, tosses it aside, and picks up the weapon._

 _Camera shifts to the discarded helmet's POV, which shows Noble Six making the final stand against the Covenant. A Sangheili Ultra charge at the SPARTAN, firing a plasma rifle. Noble Six kills it with the assault rifle. A Sangheili General attack from behind with an energy sword. Noble Six knocks it to the ground and kills it with a pistol. Six is hit by a barrage of plasma fire from off-screen. The SPARTAN is wounded, bleeding, but manages to stay standing. Holding the Assault Rifle at the hip in the right hand and the pistol in the left, SPARTAN-B312 continues firing, killing a Sangheili Minor and Zealot before another Ultra Knocks Six to the ground._

 _A Sangheili Zealot appears with an Energy Sword and prepares to kill the downed Noble Six. The SPARTAN kicks the Ultra away and knocks the Energy Sword out of the Zealot's hand. The Ultra pounces on Noble Six again. Noble Six manages to elbow the Ultra in the jaw. The Zealot draws his energy dagger, and finally stabs Six. The foot of a SpecOps Sangheili steps into the frame, and the tips of an Energy Sword appear._

 _Cut to Noble Six's shattered helmet, lying on the ground in the dust._

 _Fade to black._

 _Scene fades in to the same location. The ground is now a grassy plain and the skies are blue. The only evidence that a battle was fought here are a piece of debris from a destroyed ship in the background and Noble Six's helmet still lying where it fell._

….

"Harry, come back! You need to focus, come back Harry!"

Noble Six woke up suddenly, standing above him was a young woman around fifteen with long bushy brown hair and brown eyes staring at him worriedly, six moved quickly grabbing the girl and slamming her against a wall before everything came back to him and he dropped her.

"Jeez Hermione I am so sorry."

Hermione Jane Granger scowled at him as she rubbed her sore neck "Harry James Potter!"

Noble Six, aka Harry Potter chuckled apologetically "I'm really sorry Hermione, I was still… it's hard to describe."

"So, it worked, the Dream Walk Ritual worked?"

Harry nodded as he helped Hermione back to her feet "Yes, I saw an entire life of one of my alternate selves from another reality, it was unreal, it wasn't like we thought, we thought that it would be like I was a spirit watching from afar, but it was so much more, I lived a whole other lifetime, it was amazing I learnt so much."

"Was there anything we could use to fight Voldemort?"

Harry nodded "Yes, but all of the knowledge I have now is muggle technology and military tactics absolutely nothing magical."

Hermione looked shocked "No magical knowledge at all?!"

Harry smiled at her shocked outcry "No, it seemed that there was no magic at all. But I was centuries in the future, space travel was not only possible but happened regularly, mankind had even colonized many worlds."

Hermione spilled as she listened intently "Really, how about aliens?"

Harry nodded as he became serious "Yes, the Covenant, a group of several alien species all fighting for a single purpose, what it is we guessed it has something to do with the complete destruction of mankind and probably any other species they come across."

Hermione shuddered slightly "How bad was it."

Harry sighed as he sat down on a chair that materialised behind him in the room of requirement "They were more advanced than us, our weapons had improved drastically but we still used mostly slug throwers, while the covenant used mostly energy weapons, on the ground in planet side combat the UNSC could hold its own against them, but after a woman named Halsey developed the Spartan Project, and the Spartans began to lead the troops, ground victories were a lot more often, however we were still at a major disadvantage in space warfare, The Covenant was just far too powerful."

"So, I assume that you will be using what you know to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters?"

Harry nodded "Yes, I am a soldier Hermione, I still need to learn magic as it is dead useful, but the weapons and technology I know about will help me drastically."

Hermione looked down at her hands and Harry could just see the questions flying through her mind "What about you? What happened to you?"

"Me? I was part of the Spartan Project, the most famous Spartans were from the Spartan II project, I was a part of the Spartan III project, I lead men into battle for years before I was sent to be the sixth member of an all Spartan team known as Noble Squad, I was Noble Six at the time of my death, my team had all perished before me in our final mission, died in the line of duty until only I was left, in the end I managed to get the Master Chief, the most well-known Spartan of the planet, and possibly gave us a fighting chance."

"What happened to you?"

"I stayed behind as the ship, The Pillar of Autumn launched, I stayed behind to stop the Covenant forces from attacking the ship."

Hermione gasped in shock "You sacrificed yourself."

Harry nodded "I was a soldier, Hermione, I still am, I didn't want to die, but I was at peace with the fact that my death possibly saved millions, and if it didn't, then I at least died defying the Covenant, avenging my squad, and fighting for humanity."

Hermione smiled at him "I'm proud of you Harry, what else happened?" Harry blushed slightly and mumbled something which Hermione was unable to catch "Sorry, what was that Harry?"

Harry sighed before he took a deep breath and said "I will never give women a hard time over their monthly visitor."

Hermione wondered what he meant for a moment before she realized and fell of her chair laughing "OH MY GOD! YOU WERE A WOMAN!"

….

Harry sat in the exact replica of the Spartan Project lab, an exact replica of the lab where Noble Six became who she was. Harry sat carefully leaning over a workbench working with some pink crystals.

"How is it going Harry?"

Harry sighed as he ran his hands through his hair "Slowly, it's impossible to get what I need here in the magical world to create exact replicas of the weapons of the UNSC, so I have to make a magical variant of the tech I know for now, so far I managed recreate a magical version of the Spartans visor, but only one for me. As for weapons, I managed to create this."

Hermione took the weapon Harry handed to her "What is it?"

"It's the **Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol** also known as the **Plasma Pistol** , standard weapon of the Covenant Grunts. It's reliable, for the time being it's the magical variant, it fires a small low powered blasting hex like a bullet, but."

Harry took the Plasma Pistol and held the trigger, Hermione watched as magical energy built up before firing as a larger more powerful blasting hex "I see, holding the trigger gathers energy for a stronger shot."

Harry nodded and handed the Plasma Pistol back to her "That is for you."

Hermione smiled slightly "What are you going to use?"

Harry motioned to the workbench "This, once I finish it."

Hermione looked at the half-built weapon that was obviously a Covenant rifle of some kind "What is this one?"

Harry smiled slightly "I was fond of medium and long range weaponry but I'm a sniper at heart, this is the **Type-31Rifle** also known as the **Needle Rifle** , but with this one it fires a piercing hex at high speeds in the form of a small pink crystal. However, this one is far more complicated than the Plasma Pistol so it's taking a lot longer."

Hermione nodded before she suddenly smiled and handed Harry a bag, inside was a bunch of very small stones with runes on them "What are these Hermione?"

"Well since a lot of technology doesn't work in magic saturated areas, I made these, they are a magic equivalent of wireless headsets so that we can stay in contact."

Harry nodded as he took one of the stone and then grabbed his Spartan visor, the visor was just a piece of magically reinforced and rune enhanced glass that sat over his eyes in a frame that sat over each ear to hold it over his face, he took the rune stone ear piece and after some quick adjustments managed to place it securely in his right ear frame "Great work Hermione."

"Harry, are you going to create a close-range weapon for yourself."

Harry shrugged "After the Needle Rifle is done, possibly since I have my combat knife for the time being. Why?"

Hermione smiled and Handed Harry a schematic she drew of Harry's description of the Gravity Hammer "Well you could use a simple high powered shockwave hex that is impact cast to replicate the Covenant Gravity Hammer."

Harry smiled as he put the Schematics in his backpack before he went back to working on the Needle Rifle while Hermione turned to a target range and began to practice with the Plasma Pistol. Harry watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye and noticed that she was hesitant to shoot "Hermione you may not like to fight, but you don't really have a choice if you don't want to die."

Hermione scowled slightly "You know sometimes I miss the old Harry."

….

Harry crouched down on one knee, his breathing was steady as he took the Needle Rifle and carefully took aim, of in the distance was a magical replication created by the Room of Requirement, it was a replica of Reach, and of in the distance Harry was aiming for a pack of Grunts.

"Okay, now could you please change the environment to night so I can check my visor's night vision?"

The room of requirement adjusted and the scene shifted to night time, Harry touched the ear piece of his visor and the visor's night vision activated just like his Spartan helmet "Perfect."

Harry fired a single shot at a Grunt that was separated from the rest of the group, a control shot so he could adjust his sights, his shot missed by a very short margin, and with a quick adjustment to the scope, Harry fired a second shot and watched as the pink energy crystal pierced right through the grunts head and just like the real covenant Needle Rifle the grunts head exploded a split second after impact.

Harry smirked and shifted his aim, he smirked and with a controlled burst of five shots with minimal adjustment for each grunt, he sniped each Grunt in the head.

Harry smirked as with practiced ease he reloaded the Needle Rifle "Seems I still have the magic touch."

With a though a Covenant Zealot appeared and began to patrol the area, Harry lowered his rifle and began to creep through the rocky area towards the Zealot, Harry hid crouched behind a large stone and heard the Zealot pass close by on the other side of the boulder, Harry crept behind the Zealot as it passed and prepared to assassinate it with his combat knife.

The Zealot roared and spun around and slammed its Concussion Rifle into Harry's chest sending him crashing back to the ground with the wind knocked out of him, but instead of finishing him of the Zealot and the environment faded to a normal replica of the Gryffindor common room.

"DAMN IT!"

"Harry, you okay?"

Harry scowled as he laid back to catch his breath "I need to get in shape. I was in perfect physical condition in the other world, I was a perfectly trained soldier, but now I'm back to being a scrawny teenager."

Hermione looked at him sadly "Harry it's not your fault, your relatives have starved you since you were a child, but I can help, we'll get you some nutrient potions to take with every meal, add that onto the strenuous physical training I know you'll be doing and you'll be in great shape in no time."

Harry nodded "Thanks, after spending a lifetime in another body that was in perfect physical condition even if I was a female, my body now just doesn't cut it."

….

Now every morning Harry got up at 5am and started the same workout regimen the he undertook back in the Spartan basic training, his training was intense, a lap of the great lake, 100 push ups, sit ups, crunches, and other strenuous activities until eight o'clock when he finished, went for a shower then got dressed for the day, followed by a full breakfast and a nutritional potion provided by Madam Pomfrey.

Wednesday night saw Harry siting at the workbench in the room of requirement working on the Needle Rifle, it was coming along nicely finding few mistakes in his test a while back and if Harry managed to keep up this pace it should be done in two weeks at the latest.

Harry continued to work when he sensed it, a slight noise behind him, most would put it off as ambient noise, but thanks to his Spartan Training he knew that it wasn't, Harry sent a mental request to the Room of Requirement, the screen in front of him that had his schematics up on it turned reflective to his eyes only.

'There.'

Behind him on hiding on the other side of the room, it was hidden well but his time spent spotting cloaked Covenant Elites had given him a keen eye, even if he had to wear glasses once again. Harry discretely drew his Kukri knife, a replica of Emile's own blade and waited.

Harry waited while easily multitasking, he continued his work on the Needle Rifle for almost five minutes before the cloaked figure was close enough, Harry moved fast, his weeks of hard training were helping, he kicked his chair behind him taking out the figures legs, the cloaked Covenant Elite roared as it was knocked from its feet.

As it hit the ground Harry slammed the Kukri blade deep into the Elites neck killing it, he ducked under a magical imitation of an elite's blaster as two more de-cloaked and attacked him.

Harry held his Kukri in one hand and his wand in another, he dodged a strike from the first and thrust his wand forwards, a shockwave hex shot from his wand striking the elite in the chest crushing its internal organs while the second tried to shot him from behind, Harry spun and cast a Protego to block the shots, the elite roared as its Plasma Rifle overheated.

Harry dropped his shield charm and slashed his wand like a sword "OBFULA!"

A thin beam of magic shot from his wand along the path it took, the Elite screamed in agony as the cutting spell cut through its chest armour.

Hermione shook her head as she entered the Room of Requirement with several books and sketch pads under her arms "Still training Harry."

Harry nodded to the woman that reminded him of Dr Halsey "Of course. What are you doing Hermione those don't look like tomes on magic?"

Hermione smiled as she put them down on a separate work bench that appeared for her "They're science texts, I'm doing to research, and I want to figure out exactly what magic is. It has to be energy of some kind, there has to be a reason that some people have it and others don't."

"Well I have complete faith in you Hermione."

Hermione smiled as she began to read, before she looked thoughtful for a moment and looked to Harry "What are you going to do after school and this war is over?"

Harry smiled as he went back to his work "I'm going into the muggle world, I'll start a military training program to train soldiers who have what it takes to become even better. I'll call it the N7 program."

"Why N7?"

"Well I'm the last of Noble Team, perhaps someone from the N7 program will become Noble Seven, now I think I have managed a stable shield to mimic the Spartan shields."

….

Harry found himself sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room on a Sunday night, in his hand was a glass of Fire Whiskey Fred and George had managed to get for him.

….

 _Noble Six watched as Jorge-052 removed his helmet and tossed it behind him, the large Spartan III looked down at the smaller Spartan "Bad news is the timers fried, I'm going to have to fire it manually."_

" _That's a one-way trip."_

 _Jorge just stared at her "We all make it sooner or later. Best get going Six, they're going to need you down there. Listen." Six watched as Jorge removed his dog tags and held them in his hand "Reach has been good to me, time to return the favour." Six reached up and clasped hands with Jorge who trusted him with his dog tags, Jorge gripped her tightly and lifted her of the ground with ease and began to walk towards the force shielded exit of the Corvette class covenant ship "Don't deny me this."_

 _As Jorge held her in the force shield his last words were 'Tell 'em to make it count.'_

… _._

 _Noble Six stood across from Kat as they entered an elevator and Kat hit the door close button "First Glassing? Me too. Don't worry I'm on it." She said as she put her helmet back on._

 _As the elevator descended Kat spoke up about their plan "Our best option is a fallout bunker in sublevel 2, 96 meters north east. We get orders from Holland sir?"_

 _Carter, also known as Noble One responded "We are to redeploy to Sword Base."_

 _Another Spartan spoke up "What for? The Covenant owns it now."_

 _Carter shook his head "Which is why they want us for a torch and burn op to stop Dr Halsey's research data from falling into enemy hands."_

 _Noble Squad exited the elevator as Kat said "If it hasn't already."_

" _Maybe, but according to Holland the Covenant are still searching for something"_

" _Where does he get of calling a demolition a priority one-" Kat was stopped from continuing as a Covenant Needle Rifle round pierced right through her helmet killing her instantly, Noble Six cradled her and returned fire taking down the Covenant Fleet Marshall that was flying above in a Phantom._

… _._

 _A covenant Scarab suddenly walks down in front of Emile and Six._

 _Emile stepped back in hesitation "Mother... We can get past it, sir!"_

 _Carter spoke up over the com "No you can't. Not without help."_

 _Emile shook his head "Commander, you don't have the firepower!"_

 _After noticing the two Spartans, the Scarab charges its main cannon, aiming at the two SPARTAN-IIIs. Carter's Pelican flies over and shoots at it. The Scarab is distracted and stops charging its cannon._

 _"I've got the mass." Carter replied._

 _"Solid copy. Hit 'em hard, boss."_

 _"You're on your own, Noble... Carter out."_

 _Carter rams the Pelican into the Scarab's side as it charges its main cannon again. The Scarab's side bursts into flames, explosions rocking within it. The Scarab lets out a dying scream and struggles to stay on the cliff. More explosions rock it and it falls down the cliff. A deafening explosion is heard indicating its destruction. Cut to the two SPARTAN-IIIs._

… _._

 _Captain Keyes and the marines enter the Pelican, Noble Six takes out his/her Designated Marksman Rifle. A Phantom appears close by, and fires plasma bolts from its forward turret at the two Pelicans. The Pelican escorting Keyes' Pelican is shot down and crashes on the platform Noble Six is standing on. Six dives away from the burning wreck, and Keyes' Pelican flees. Six readies her weapon and turns as the Phantom wheels overhead towards the mass driver, but is forced to duck as the starboard door gunner fires another barrage of plasma at the SPARTAN. The Phantom drops off a pair of Zealots by the Mass Driver. One Zealot is visible to Noble Six, the second is concealed by the Mass Driver. Emile yells in surprise as the first Zealot raises its Energy Sword, but knocks it off its feet by a shotgun blast, it falls on its back to the deck. Emile stands over the Zealot, raises his shotgun, and fires again point-blank into the fallen Zealot's chest, killing it._

 _Noble six listened to Emile say "Who's next?!"_

 _The second Zealot jumps and impales Emile from behind with an Energy Sword, then pulls the Spartan off the blade, holding Emile by the throat._

 _Noble listened as Emile was still alive and fighting "I'm ready! How 'bout you?!"_

 _Still alive, Emile pulls out his kukri from his shoulder pauldron sheath and stabs the Zealot in the throat. The Zealot falls, Emile falls with it, his dying breaths can be heard. Keyes' Pelican returns to Platform Delta._

 _A marine on board the pelican shouts out to Noble six "Lieutenant, get on board! We got to get the hell out of here!"_

 _Noble Six shook her head "Negative. I have the gun."_

… _._

" _Kill the spare!"_

" _Advada Kedavra!"_

 _Harry watched as Cedric was struck by the killing curse and was thrown back away from Harry._

… _._

' _Lily, take Harry and run!' Harry saw an image of his father trying to fight Voldemort to protect his family, he watched as he knew his father fought valiantly but in the end, was struck down by a killing curse._

… _._

' _No not Harry, please!' Harry watched as his mother stood in front of him as Voldemort raised his wand and in a flash of sickly green light his mother was killed right before his eyes._

….

Harry raised his glass to the sky in a toast before he finished it off "To the fallen."

….

Harry sat himself down on a large snow covered rock, the Room of Requirement had changed to recreate the underground environment under reach where Noble Team rescued Dr Halsey, of in the distance was a Covenant Troopship flying low ready to drop Covenant Troops, next to him was Hermione who was looking through a pair of UNSC binoculars.

"So, which one of those is the Covenant?"

Harry shook his head as he watched the Covenant troops through the scope of the Needle Rifle "No the Covenant is the collective races, those are Sangheili and Grunts."

There was a small noise as Harry fired his first shot striking a Grunt in the head just as it turned, Harry re aimed in an instant and immediately fired again, this time his shot was of slightly and stuck the Grunts breather system on its back causing it to explode and alert the rest of the group, Harry cussed under his breath as the two elites in the group roared and began to charge in his direction.

"Hermione, two Elites headed this way, I'll lead them away" Harry paused as he fired twice more at the Grunts taking down a Grunt and a Jackal as it peeked out from behind a rock outcropping "There's four Grunts left, you can deal with them."

"WHAT?! Harry, I am not a soldier!"

Harry shook his head as he jumped down from the large rock and pushed Hermione behind another one and took off running only stopping to fire behind him at the charging Elite's. Hermione gripped her wand as the elites passed, she peeked out from behind the rock as she heard the Grunts open fire at Harry who was still leading them away, he took a deep breath before she began to sneak towards the group of four Grunts who were moving around a small open path through the rocks, she managed to make her way behind a large rock just near the Grunts, she looked down and she that he hands were shaking so badly when Harry's words came back to her.

" _Don't be afraid to kill them Hermione, the Covenant are monsters, given a choice, just like the Death Eaters they would kill you, your family, and anyone and everyone that got in their way. The Covenant is worse though, they kill anyone not part of the Covenant, it doesn't matter if they are a threat or an infant or not, if you're not part of the Covenant you are their enemy, it's the same for the Death Eaters, so never hesitate."_

Hermione took a deep breath trying to calm her rapidly beating heart as she gripped her wand and mentally went through every spell until she found one that would be the most effective.

" _Now Grunts aren't very intelligent, they panic when the leaders have been eliminated."_

Hermione smiled as she picked up a hand sized rock "I swear Harry you have been a bad influence, GRENADE!"

She threw the rock into the group of Grunts who all panicked and began to scream and run around, she peeked out and fired a blasting hex at the nearest Grunt striking it in the chest, she ducked back expecting the Grunts to return fire but they didn't, she peeked back out and threw a cutting curse at another grunt striking it in the back and causing the breather system to explode, the remaining Grunts turned and began to shoot at her with their Plasma Pistols. Hermione grabbed another rock and threw it towards the grunts again "GRENADE!"

The Grunts screamed again and Hermione ran to the other side of her cover and quickly fired a blasting hex at the ground beneath one of the Grunts killing it while the final Grunt screamed as it activated two Plasma Grenades and began to run towards Hermione who screamed and fired a knockback jinx sending the Grunt flying through the air where it exploded once it let go of the Grenades.

Hermione smiled as she looked down at her wand "I did it." She looked up to the area where Harry lead the Elites as she heard an explosion, Hermione watched as the Room of Requirement to back into a plain room and saw that Harry was lying face down with scorch marks around him and a pool of slowly growing blood under him.

"HARRY!"

….

Harry carefully weaved in and out using rocks for cover as the Elites opened fire on him, he spun and fired several shots at the first elite he saw, but the elite's shields held though and continued to chase him. Harry immediately flashed back, in his mind he wasn't Harry, he was still Noble Six trying to defend Dr Halsey.

Harry felt his shield spell buckle as the Elites began to fire at him, he ducked behind a large snow covered rock and let his shield recharge, after ten seconds his shield was charged and Harry rolled out from behind the rock and fired, all of his Spartan training was put to use as he fired three shots at the closest Elite, the first shot dropped its shields, the second shot destroyed its helmet and the third shot pierced the head.

Harry dropped to the ground as the last elite roared and fired a concussive round at him which flew over his head, Harry took aim from the ground and pulled the trigger.

….

Hermione ran over to him and carefully rolled him over, the Needle Rifle was gone, and it was obvious from the scorch mark and the many bits and pieces that it had exploded. Both Harry's arms were badly burnt, his visor was cracked with a scorched hole in it over his right eye with a lot of blood coming from it, she carefully removed the visor and saw that there was a gash going right up the right side of his face, starting from just under his right eye and went up across the right edge of his eye and connected to the bottom of his lightning bolt scar.

….

"Wake up soldier."

Noble Six woke up with a groan and clutched her face feeling the pain on the right side of her face, she looked up and almost screamed as she lashed out with a kick.

The large armoured figure gripped her slender yet powerful leg with ease and Noble Six immediately realized that she was not wearing any clothes when she felt the breeze across her firm and perky C-Cups "Easy their soldier."

Noble six stood on one leg with her other held firmly in the grip of the legendary Spartan John-117 aka the Master Chief "What's going on?!"

John-117 chuckled "Calm down Jen-21" Noble Six remembered, Jenny was her name before she became a Spartan, but what the hell was going on, she was so confused, wasn't she supposed to be a man named Harry Potter "Everything alright Jen?"

Jen-21 shook her head "Not really, I'm so confused!"

John-117 nodded and released her leg allowing her to stand normally "Do you remember me?"

Jen-21 nodded "Yes I remember you John, you helped me back when I was in the Spartan program, before the augmentations."

John chuckled and patted her on her head, ruffling her short pixie cut black hair "I'm glad you remember me."

Jen smiled at the much large man "It's impossible to forget you John, you are the Spartan that we all tried to become."

"You were one of the most promising of the Spartan III project. Now what is the last thing you remember?"

Jen clutched her head as two sets of memories hit her, one set was of Harry Potter running tests in the room of Requirement when the Needle Rifle he had built exploded when he pulled the trigger. The other set was of holding of as long as she could and taking down as many Covenant Elite as she could on Reach before the planet was glassed.

She looked up as she felt a large hand on her shoulder and saw John looking down at her "It's alright, this isn't real but both those sets of memories are."

"What do you mean?"

"The real John-117 is currently fighting against the newest threat to appear in his universe. I am a replica created by magic from your memories and his."

Jen shook her head in confusion "But how?"

"Just because you didn't have magic back in his universe, doesn't mean it wasn't there. After your experimental Needle Riffle exploded you were brought here by magic so it could help you."

"Help me how. I still don't understand."

John waved his hand and Jen saw that all around her was an ethereal like mist that was humming with power "You spent so much time as Jen that your soul changed to resonate with hers, you were both the same being spiritually but each different in your own ways, your soul resonated with hers because you were in her body living her life with her but both unaware of the other. Now that your soul is back in your world your soul is not synchronized with your original body. It is throwing everything of, your reflexes, your intelligence; even your magic is a part of your very being."

Jen nodded as she examined the scars all over her body from the augmentation process, scars that she knew that John under his armour as well "So how can I fix this John."

"You don't, magic already is, and as we speak your body is changing to match Jen's body."

Jen looked at him in shock "You mean it's turning Harry Potter's body into Jen-21's body?"

John nodded "Yes. Now I am going to help you out" John put his hand on her head again but this time there was a flash of light as a set of Mjolnir armour formed around her "What the…"

"This is Mjolnir Gen2 armour, it is superior to the Gen1 armour that you and I both were equipped with, in its databanks is the technological knowledge of the UNSC. Think of it as a gift. Now, it's time for you to wake up Harri-01."

The construct of John-117 watched as she faded away before images of Forerunner Tech that he had placed into her suits databanks flashed around him "She doesn't need to know that it's not advanced human tech."

….

Harry Potter now Harriet-01 opened her eyes and found herself looking at the Hogwarts infirmary through her Mjolnir visor, she sat up feeling no pain what so ever and experimentally got up and stretched, she felt as good as knew.

She turned to the left and spotted a mirror which she used to examine her new armour, it was very streamlined and was black with blue marking and a slanted v shaped visor and a pronounced power pack on her back (It's the venator armour from HALO 4).

"Dobby!"

There was a small pop as the excited house-elf appeared "The great Harry Potter has called for Dobby?"

Harri nodded as she began to strip down from her armour and then removed the under suit revealing her toned body which was in perfect physical condition, she had her short pixie cut ebony hair back, she still needed her glasses outside of her armour unfortunately and she showed no signs of embarrassment about being naked as she handed the armour to Dobby "I promise that I'll explain everything to you later Dobby, for now can you please hide this armour for me and only get it for me when I ask you."

Dobby nodded his head as he snapped his fingers and her armour vanished "Dobby can do, does the great Harry Potter need anything else from his Dobby."

Harri laughed softly "It's Harriet now Dobby. For now, that is all, I'll call you later to get my armour and explain."

Dobby nodded before popping away leaving the naked teenager alone to examine her body, mainly the scars that remained only now they were faded light scars. That was the sight that Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape as well as Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny and the Twins walked in on, Fred and George wolf whistled and cat called at her while Neville blushed and looked away while Ron was openly leering at her, Hermione was glaring at the twins while Ginny was blushing as red as her hair as she examined the Ebony haired teenagers toned but slightly scared body.

"MR POTTER! PLEASE COVER YOURSELF!"

Harri smiled at McGonagall "Sure, but only because I don't want Snape to get a look at my bod."

Snape leered at her both in lust and anger but Harri ignored him as she grabbed the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around herself like a toga before she smiled as Hermione rushed over and hugged her "Oh Harry, are you alright?"

Harri nodded "Better than ever Mione."

Hermione fidgeted slightly "But you're, um."

"Bloody hot/Goddamn Sexy!"

Harri laughed and bowed to the twins showing of some cleavage "Why thank you, I aim to please." She purred seductively causing the twins to shudder in pleasure at the sound of her voice "I do hope you enjoyed the view?"

The twins nodded rapidly before they stopped realizing that she wasn't talking to them but to their baby sister who was staring at the now Girl-Who-Lived.

"All of you out, I must speak with Mr Potter."

The twins led Ginny away for a talk, while Neville grabbed Ron who was still leering and dragged him away while Hermione followed them glancing back at Harri who waved cheerfully at her.

"Mr Potter I-"

Harry spun slightly to face Dumbledore "It's Miss Potter Professor Dumbledore, and I really don't want to explain anything to you, you wouldn't understand it anyway."

Snape scoffed "Arrogant just like your father."

Harri smiled sweetly at him before she moved fast and delivered a knee strike to the greasy man's bits, Snape let out a high-pitched scream as he clutched his man bits and toppled over sideways "Perhaps he'll learn, but I highly doubt it."

"That was uncalled for Mr Potter."

Harri shook her head at the headmaster "I really don't care what you think Professor, he says anything like that again and I'll do far worse next time."

"Mr- Miss Potter was that really necessary?"

Harry turned with her hands behind her back and smiled at his favourite Professor as Albus helped Snape across the infirmary to another bed and called for madam Pomfrey "I believe it was Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore never reprimands Snape, he always lets him go around saying whatever he wants, he lets him call my father arrogant, my father is a hero, he died trying to protect his family unlike this greasy bat who would flee if he was ever put in the same condition because the only person Snape cares about is Snape."

McGonagall's lips thinned but she didn't disagree "And your hostility to the Headmaster?"

Harri shrugged "I don't feel that he has my best interests at heart unlike you."

Minerva smiled at one of her favourite students "May I enquire about this sudden change? You seem to be incredibly comfortable, more so than you were before as a man?"

"I'll share the whole story with you some other time, but for now let's just say this change is for the best and leave it at that."

….

Harri wandered into the Gryffindor still wearing only the bed sheet wrapped around her body and at once at movement and talking in the common room went silent as they stared at her "What?"

Harri marched up the female staircase to the female's dorms and entered and found Hermione and Ginny sitting and chatting with Lavender and Parvarti no doubt about her.

"Hey ladies, so did I miss anything?"

Ginny flushed red again as they stared at her body as she threw of the bed sheet like toga revealing her body to the girls who grimaced at her scars but stared in awe of her toned body "Okay ladies I need some clothes please."

Lavender was the only one to move, she jumped to her feet and began to circle Harri "Hmm, nice olive skin tone, the pixie cut, toned but not overly muscled, I'm thinking pants, either jeans, cargo or track, as for the shirt I'm thinking a simple tank or tube top, either red or black, maybe green to match your eyes. And finish it with a simple pair of sneakers since I seriously doubt you would want to wear heels, functionality over fashionable, but that doesn't mean it can't look nice."

Parvarti was up in a flash and digging through Lavenders trunk and removed a pair of black sweatpants and a white tube top which she threw to the ebony haired former wizard "Here, we can resize them to fit."

Harri nodded and gave them both a smile of thanks before Lavender shook her head "She still needs underwear. Can't go running around commando like a boy now can you."

Harri simply raised an eyebrow in response "Really Lavender, taking shots already."

Lavender simply grinned "Not more than several hours ago, you were a boy were you not."

Hermione shook her head in amusement knowing that Harri had spent more than twenty years in the Dream Walk Ritual.

….

Hermione entered the Room of Requirement later that day expecting to find Harri back at work only to find a small room, a fireplace on once side with Harry sitting at a table in front of it reading.

"Not working today Harri."

Harri looked up and smiled at her best friend "Nope, I've learnt from my mistake. Magic and technology do not mix well, at least not yet. So, I've reading your science text books you brought. I'm going to try making some of the UNSC weapons and gear, starting smaller this time."

Hermione nodded with a smile on her face "I'm proud of you Harri. Thinking things through."

Harri just shrugged "I realised that I was doing too much to fast by trying to build the covenant weapons. I mean other than how to operate them I know nothing about them. Human weapons I do know and can learn about what I don't."

Hermione nodded but took the book from her friend's hands "Perhaps you should leave the scientific learning to me, and I'll leave the combat to you."

Harri simply smiled and gave her a quick hug "sounds go to me, I don't understand what I was reading."

Hermione giggled and shook her head "You know you should speak with Seamus, he is a bit of a weapons nut."

"He is?"

Hermione nodded "You didn't know? Oh well, you should speak with him about making the UNSC weapons. He'd be a big help."

….

The next morning Harri waited in the Gryffindor common room for Seamus to come down "Hey Seamus got a minute."

The young Irish wizard nodded "Sure Harry. Got used to wearing a bra yet?"

Harri just smirked and placed a hand on her hip "Really Seamus."

The Irish wizard grinned and shrugged "Sorry, so what's up."

"I heard from Hermione that you are a bit of a weapons nut, that true?" seeing Seamus nod she continued "I could use some help."

Seamus just stared at her for a moment "You need my help with Muggle weapons?"

"Yep, take a look at this for me."

Seamus took the piece of parchment Harri offered him and looked at it, on the parchment was a weapons diagram detailing a handgun and at the top of the parchment was M6G Magnum. Looking over it carefully he realised that he had never seen a design like this before "Did you create this, I've never seen anything like it before."

Harri just shook her head slightly "It's a long story that I'm willing to tell you later, in the mean time I was wondering if you would like to try and make this and probably more in the future."

Seamus was thinking about the offer while still looking at the parchment "This is going to be the kind of secret that will change everything isn't it."

Harri just nodded "More than likely. I have big plans and your apparent skill with firearms means you're in a unique position to help me change the world."

"Help change the world huh. Anyone else said that and I'd call them mad, but you've peaked my curiosity. We wouldn't be able to do it anytime this year, we'd have to meet over the school holidays when we can get to a proper forge, some of these parts are completely custom, we'd have to forge them ourselves, luckily, I've taken some metal work classes over the years so it shouldn't be impossibly difficult, just really difficult."

"So, you're in?"

Seamus nodded and handed the Magnum design back to Harri "Yeah. But I want to hear the whole story as soon as possible."

"I can do that. I'll talk to you later Seamus."

….

Harri found herself grinning as she stood in a shooting range formed by the Room of Requirement, she was using the Plasma Pistol she had made for Hermione who had given it back to her earlier calming that she wanted to stay out of combat as much as possible.

Harri could understand where she was coming from, Hermione was a researcher, a scientist at heart, and as she was like a sister to her Harri was more than happy to keep her as far away from the frontline as possible. Pulling the trigger, she watched as the blasting hex shot down the range and impacted a replica of a Grunt striking it in the head.

"Nice shot Harri."

The now Girl-Who-Lived smiled as Hermione entered the room "Thanks Mione, so ready for the OWL tests today?"

Hermione scowled at her making Harri grin as she nailed another Grunt in the head "You know full well that I'm nervous as hell Harri. Now are you ready? You haven't been studying lately."

Harri just shrugged "I've learned all I can from the books and I've practiced the spells in the DA in case you forgot, so did you. Now stop worrying."

Hermione shook her head in exasperation and then noticed that Harri was still wearing her old uniform, meaning black trousers instead of a skirt "Did Professor McGonagall say you didn't have to wearing the girls uniform?"

"HA! She couldn't make me wear a skirt even with the imperious. So, shall we get going Hermione."

Harri grabbed her bag and followed after Hermione.

….

Time Skip

…

Hermione sighed as she sat on the bed in Grimauld Place, Harri was laying down with her head in the bushy haired witches lap after having finally cried herself to sleep. The past several months had been hell especially on the former Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore had been killed by Snape, in Harri's eyes that was no big lose as she saw Albus as the chess master moving them about like pieces on a board. Fred Weasley had been killed, so had many others, Harri and she had bonded on their work trying to build the UNSC weaponry with Seamus. Ron hadn't taken to kindly to being left out.

"How is she?"

Hermione looked up to see Ginny, Neville and Seamus standing in the door way and spoke softly "Not so good, she just finished crying herself to sleep again."

Ginny shook her head as angry tears streamed down her cheeks "If I ever see that bastard brother of mine again I'll kill him!"

Neville nodded in agreement "You can take Ron, I'll personally end Draco."

Hermione ran her fingers through her friend's short ebony hair, just weeks ago, at Bill and Fleur's weeding, the Death Eaters had attacked, Hermione and Ginny had managed to escape the main fight and make it into the Burrow only to find Ron and Draco standing over a naked Harri, both of them about to violate her. Ginny had screamed bloody murder at the sight of her brother and Draco about to rape one of her closest friends, she cast the first spell that came to mind and hit her brother with the Cruciatus Curse while Hermione sent Draco crashing through a wall with a powerful banishing charm.

Not waiting around the two young girls grabbed their friend and dragged the unconscious and naked girl away from the Burrow and then apparated to Grimauld Place. When Harri came to several hours later she was inconsolable. Needing help Ginny managed to get a hold of Neville while Hermione contacted Seamus. Now almost three weeks later Harri was still unable to stop crying, she wasn't eating unless Hermione or Ginny forced her to and she couldn't be near Neville or Seamus without bursting into tears or screaming.

Seamus shook his head "I can't believe that Ron would do something like that."

Hermione shook her head "Ron has always been jealous of Harry."

Ginny nodded in agreement "He was always more pureblood then the rest of us. Me and the others besides Percy had always tried to learn more about muggles, but all Ron ever did was say that the Death eaters were evil snakes and evil for targeting muggles but he never tried to learn about them, so when the object of his jealousy is suddenly, in his eyes, weaker than him, he had the perfect opportunity to take advantage of."

"What I want to know" Hermione turned to look at Seamus who continued to speak "Is how Malfoy got into your house?"

Ginny scowled as she replied "As much as I hate to say it, Ron probably let him through the wards."

Seamus shook his head in disgust "Bloody traitor. So, what do we do now. V-Voldemort is probably in control of the ministry by now. We'll all be wanted fugitives by now."

"Any luck with the other weapons I gave you schematics for Seamus?"

Seamus shook his head in the negative "I managed to get several M6G Magnums done with Harri before the shit hit the fan, and I have only just started on the Battle Rifle but its slow going."

Hermione nodded and looked over at the Mjolnir Armor standing in the corner of the room "Things are going to get worse before they get better."

….

Time Skip

….

"I'm so sorry Harri dear."

Harri smiled at Mrs Weasley, today was the funeral for Fred and for Ron "It's okay Mrs Weasley."

"No, it's not Harry, what Ron did was unforgivable." Harri shook her head as tears fell from her eyes and Molly pulled her into a hug "We don't blame you dear, Ron made his choice. He chose to side with the Death Eaters, he chose to try and- What he tried to do to you was unforgivable, and if he had survived the battle Arthur and I would have disowned him."

"Molly is right Harri. So, don't blame yourself, because we certainly don't blame you."

….


	15. TOO WIZARD

Harry James Potter stood silently at his position, deep in the Prison Cells of Asgard, he and his men were scheduled to guard the entrance to the Rogue God Loki's cell, Harry stood at an impressive six foot five of solid muscle, he wasn't totally bulked up like a body builder but solidly built like a professional athlete, he was wearing the Elite Wolf armour that had been issued to him on his advancement to the status of Elite Wolf.

You see Harry James Potter is not your average young man, he is a wizard, but that is not why he is standing guard over a rogue God's prison cell, you see the gods are real, and there are many different Pantheons, Greek, Roman, Aztec, Egyptian, African, Celtic, and finally the Gods that Harry James Potter serves, the Norse Gods, the Aesir, but the Aesir where different from the other Pantheons, they had long ago embraced technology and incorporated it with their magic and their bodies.

At a young age Harry discovered that his father James Potter had worshiped the Norse Gods, more specifically, he worshiped Hod, the God of Darkness and Winter. Now never knowing his parents as they had died when he was eighteen months old Harry wanted to be like his father and decided that he would Worship the Aesir as well.

So the five year old had gone to the school library and done some research and out of all the Aesir he decided to worship Baldr God of radiance, peace, rebirth, justice and light, so that very night Harry preyed to Lord Baldr to come and deliver Justice to his relatives who abused him. And that night his prayer was answered, Baldr came to answer a strong call and found the child, he realized immediately that this child was special and was also in danger so he whisked the child back to Asgard.

Harry was left in the care of Freya Goddess of fertility, wealth, love, beauty, magic, prophecy, war and battle and Idunn The goddess of eternal youth, both former Vanir so they could heal his weakened body while Baldr left to seek justice for the child. When Harry woke up he was scared at first but the calming presence of Freya put him at ease while Idunn explained everything to the child.

After Baldr returned he informed Heimdall of the child and his suspicions and Heimdall had Harry summoned before the Gods in the Feasting Hall, there the gods decided that Harry would undergo training and when he was older he would become a Wolf, one of the mortal soldiers of the Gods. Harry's training progressed quickly under the watchful eyes of the gods and at the age of ten was the youngest person to ever become a Wolf, so he joined the pack and undertook mission with his pack beyond the frozen walls to fight the red eyes for almost six years. And a year ago Harry had been advanced to Pack Leader for his victorious assaults against the Red eyes, he led his pack beyond the Ice Walls and encounter Red Eyes, Giants and other monstrosities.

And now here he stood, the seventeen year old had been advanced to the Elite Wolfs and was beginning his guard duty with his brothers.

Harry watched from behind his helmets visor as a pack of Wolfs approached, but Harry could sense something wrong and knew immediately what was wrong, they were another group of Loki's minions trying to free the Rogue God, Harry immediately hit the alarm which sounded through the many halls of Asgard before he raised his rifle and opened fire, his fellow elites followed his lead and opened fire as Loki's Wolfs took cover and began to return fire.

Harry watched as several Wolf Packs entered behind Loki's Wolfs and began to open fire on them catching them in a pincer formation, Harry saw Hermod enter the atrium and began to fight, taking down Loki's Wolfs with every swing of his sword, but that was a good thing as suddenly half of the Elite Wolfs turned and began to fire on their fellow Elites catching them completely of guard and many were killed in the initial betrayal, Harry managed to avoid their fire and return it a spread of his own taking down several traitors, he began to fight his way back into the prison to make sure that no one freed Loki.

Two of his brothers in arms joined him and the three of them headed deeper into the cells, up ahead they could see they were too late, an Elite had just freed the God of Mischief and Chaos.

Harry immediately knew that he was most likely going to be a patron of Valhalla within moments but he wouldn't let that fact stop him from trying to stop the God Loki. Harry fired at the guards first, a controlled burst of three rounds directly at each guards head taking them down quickly while his brothers in arms opened fire at Loki, but their bullets simply bounced of the Gods Nano-Forged Armour and Cybernetic Skin.

Harry dropped into a roll as Loki swung his snake headed Nano-Forged staff that was able to change to a whip like form and the snake headed staff tore through the armour of his brothers killing them, Harry ended his roll in a kneeling position and opened fire at the God who laughed at him.

"Brave for a mortal, thou know that your death is at hand yet you continue to fight, I could use a soldier like you, embrace me as your god, kneel before me and swear your life to me."

Harry glared behind his visor and raised his gun "I am a faithful follower of Lord Baldur, youngest Wolf and Elite Wolf ever! I will not bow to a traitor like you!"

Loki scowled at him and shook his head "Such arrogance."

Harry was forced to roll to his left as Loki swung his staff at him, Harry opened fire on the God but Loki merely laughed as the bullets bounced of him, Harry charged forwards "FOR ODIN!"

Loki swung vertically and Harry jumped into a roll and went under it, he raised his rifle and fired a single shot at Loki's face, but again the shot bounced off and Loki smiled at him and lunged and swung with his staff, Harry tried to block with his rifle but the rifle was torn apart by Loki's staff which then extended like a whip and tore into the right side of Harry's chest and his right shoulder easily through his armour.

Loki stood over him with his staff raised "Seems that you made an unwise decision, you could have been great, alas, yet another cut down before his prime."

The trickster god was halted by a deep gravelly voice "The boy's time has not come yet Brother."

Loki smiled as he raised his staff "Ah, Thor, a pleasure as always Brother, I'll be right with you."

Harry managed to reach up with his left hand and remove his visor showing his hardened expression as he glared defiantly at the disgraced god "I die with honour, unlike you traitor, one who kills his own kin is not worthy of being called a god, nor a mortal, you are no better than one of the metal beasts we fight every day for the good of mankind, so do your worst for I fear not death, I welcome it with open arms and I will be greeted by the Valkyrie and my fallen brothers, but I wonder what awaits you upon your death?"

Loki glared at him while Thor roared with laughter "Oh how the mighty have fallen, Loki bested in a contest of words with a mortal."

"LOKI!"

"Ah, Baldur arrives to save the day."

Baldur stepped forwards with his mighty sword Fenrir drawn "Step away from the warrior and surrender Loki."

"So protective over the child Baldur, could he be one of yours."

Harry smirked as he drew a Nano-Forged Dagger and spat a wad of blood at the feet of Loki "I would be honoured to be a child of Lord Baldur."

Loki turned back to Harry who struck, he slammed the dagger of high grade Nano-Forged Steel into Loki's stomach, the dagger cut through Loki's armour and the God cried out in surprise and pain as he clutched the dagger, Thor rushed forwards and with a war cry he slammed Mjollnir into Loki's chest sending him crashing into the prison where Thor pursued him.

Baldur ran over to Harry who was now lying in his own blood "Relax brave one, the battle is over."

Harry coughed up some blood as he felt his strength wane "It was an honour to serve you, my lord."

Baldur smiled at him as he easily lifted the wounded teenager not caring that he was being covered in Harry's blood "Your time is not over just yet, a great and noble warrior such as yourself will not die before his time."

…

"My, my, must you always be getting into trouble my dear child."

Harry smiled at Idunn as she worked on his wound, over the years she had become a surrogate mother to Harry "This wasn't my fault My Lady. Those traitors are to blame and I hope they rot in Helheim for their treachery."

"And they will my dear, now how are you."

Harry smiled as he reclined in the chair that sat in the centre of Idunn's lab "I'm fine, I just still can't believe that my own brothers in arms would betray the gods like that, and for a traitor who would kill his own kin."

"Tis a shame, but there is nothing you could have done my dear, every mortal is responsible for his own destiny, even you."

"Well said Idunn."

Harry tilted his head "Lord Heimdall."

"Harry Potter, your bravery is commendable, you stood up to Loki and even managed to wound him and distract him enough for Thor to take him down, Baldur and Thor have both been drinking to your bravery in the Feasting Hall, word has already spread amongst the mortals of the brave Wolf who stood up to the rogue God."

"I merely did my duty Lord Heimdall."

Idunn smiled at his and she began to heal his wound "Do not try to diminish your accomplishment my child, it is quite a feat that only the Aesir have done in the past."

"Indeed, now I wanted to speak with you, I have a new assignment for you. Once you are healed and ready to return to duty, you will be leading several Packs and many Bears beyond the Ice Wall, we have discovered an ancient Dwarven facility used to manufacture the Red Eyes, you will lead these men and when you return we will toast to your victory and its destruction."

Harry smiled as the chair rose up into a sitting position and Harry took a look at his chest as Idunn explained "I have repaired the wound as much as possible but there will be permanent scaring I'm afraid."

Harry shook his head "Scars in the line of duty are a badge of honour to me."

Idunn sighed as she marked down his recovery progress as she made sure his right arm was working fine after all the damage to his chest and shoulder "Well you should be fine, take a day to rest, no strenuous activities for twenty four hours."

"When you have recovered you should return here to Idunn for a check-up and then report to me for your mission."

Harry nodded as he stood and saluted Heimdall "I understand Lord Heimdall."

Idunn smiled as Harry stood over a bench and examined his wrecked armour "Perhaps you should go and spend some time with your young lady friend down in Jorrvaskr, Aela the Huntress."

Harry blushed "How do you know about Aela?"

Idunn chuckled slightly "My dear child do you not think that I've been keeping tabs on you. Now get going."

"I thought that you said no strenuous activities." Harry couldn't help the smirk and Idunn merely smiled and went back to her work.

…

Harry walked into the Riverwood Inn down in the small town of Jorrvaskr, he was now wearing a pair of heavy pants and shirt and a large fur coat with a hood wrapped around him to protect him from Fimble Winter, the never ending snow storm of Asgard. He calmly entered the inn and removed his coat, behind the counter a man with ear length brown hair smiled.

"Ah Harry, welcome back lad, we've been hearing a lot of rumours coming out of the Great Halls of Asgard, they say you wounded the traitorous god Loki and almost died."

Harry laughed as he accepted a mug of mead from Lucan Valerius the owner of the inn while the bar patrons all gathered around to hear his story "Tis true, many Wolfs and even my own Elite brothers turned and freed Loki, I stood alone after my honourable brothers died at the hands of the God of Chaos and Mischief and were taken to Valhalla by the Valkyrie, Loki tried to strike me down but I avoided his staff, and even managed to return fire, but it wasn't enough and I was struck down, where it not for Lord Thor and Lord Baldur I would be dead, but as Loki stood over me I drew a dagger given to me long ago by Lord Baldur and stabbed Loki in the stomach, the wound forced him back and Lord Thor took him down."

"Aye, a fine story lad, Lord Baldur is lucky to be a patron God of one such as you lad."

"Indeed."

Harry turned to see a tall woman a couple of years older than himself with fiery orange hair and green war paint on her face wearing warm hunting leathers that showed of her curves "Aela, back from the hunt I see."

"Aye, but my hunt was nowhere near as grand as yours, I merely bagged a wolf, but for you, a wolf wounded a god."

Harry laughed and finished his mead and had Lucan refill his cup while he ordered one for Aela "My 'hunt' as you called it almost gave me a one way trip to Valhalla."

"Yet here thou stand, as a beacon to mortals everywhere that we are stronger than the gods believes us to be."

Harry slammed his mug down and glared at Aela "Do not insult the gods that way, the gods know of the strength of mankind, they fight for us every day to protect us from the red-eyes and to find a way to end the fimblewinter."

Aela scoffed "Says the lapdog of the gods."

Aela was thrown back into the bar when Harry spun and punched her right in the jaw, Aela glared at him before she rushed him and both were sent crashing over a table spilling mead and food and starting a bar fight, Harry began to punch her with his left arm while she managed to land several hits to his chest "Typical Harry, going over the edge when someone insults the gods."

Harry managed to spin and wrap his arm around her neck "The gods deserve our respect and I will NOT let anyone speak ill of them in my presence!"

…

Aela was thrown up against the wall of a room upstairs in Riverwood inn by Harry only now both were naked and sweating.

…

Harry entered the medical lab and stripped his shirt and sat down on the medical chair, Idunn smiled as she began to examine his scar and arm, on his right pectoral was a long half circular scar with several long lines that made their way above each of his ribs on his right side "Well the wound has healed nicely."

"Ah Harry, the bravest of the brave, the amazing young lad, who stood up to the god who had turned bad, and was almost sent down to his grave."

Harry smiled as Iduun's husband Bragi, the god of Poetry entered "Hello Lord Bragi."

"How is he Idunn?"

Idunn smiled as the rest of the Aesir entered "He is doing well, his wounds have healed and the scar has faded slightly, but as Harry is pleased to hear, will remain."

Heimdall nodded as he approached and hit some buttons on the console as the Aesir stood around Harry all watching, harry looked around nervously "Have I done something wrong My Lords?"

Baldr shook his head "Nay, we have all come to see you of on your quest, you are what mankind should strive to be."

Heimdall nodded to Idunn who nodded and hit several keys causing Harry to slowly fall unconscious, once he was unconscious a raven with a cybernetic eye flew in and perched above them all to watch. Idunn nodded and whispered "Please forgive me child, but this is the way it must be."

The chair Harry was on was lowered into the floor as a large Nano forged glass cylinder came up around him and was quickly filled with a transparent liquid, and on the screen in front of Idunn an image of a golden apple appeared. Sometime later the ebony haired teenager woke up on the same chair and saw Idunn standing over him smiling "There you are, have a pleasant nap my child?"

He blushed slightly as he got up "I'm so sorry My Lady, I hope the Aesir weren't offended. I should go apologize to them."

Idunn shook her head as Harry put his Elite Armour on "No need child, they were not offended. Now how do you feel?"

Harry stretched his body out and found that he felt better than ever "I feel great, I haven't felt this good in, well ever."

Idunn smiled and handed him his helmet "Good, I'm pleased to hear that, remember that you are to meet with Lord Heimdall about your new mission. He is waiting for you."

Harry nodded as he finished strapping on his armour "Thank you for your help My Lady, if you see Lord Baldr please pass on my apologies for falling asleep."

Idunn smiled as Harry ran off to meet with Heimdall, she looked down at her screen in front of her that showed an image of Harry, only now the scar on his chest was glowing with a beautiful green light as were his irises.

…

Harry kneeled before Heimdall who sat behind his desk with his hands folded in front of his face and a holographic image floating above his desk "This is your target, an ancient Red Eye construction facility, currently we have no idea how many enemy forces occupy this base so it will be quite the challenge but it is one I am sure you are up to."

Harry nodded as he stood and examined the holographic image of the base "The machines will fall before us, and this base will be rubble soon enough, I will not fail Lord Heimdall."

…

"Nervous?"

Harry nodded "I am Lord Baldur."

Baldur nodded "Most would not admit how nervous they are."

Harry grinned and looked up at his Lord "I am not like most, I don't see it as weakness to admit that I am nervous, I have been granted a great honour and I am worried that I will mess it up, the soldiers our counting on me to lead them and I won't let them down."

Baldur placed a large hand on the teens shoulder "I have faith in you. Now before you go I have three gifts for you."

The teenager looked up at his god "My lord?"

Baldur grinned as he handed the young man a single pistol "This gun once belonged to Hod, it's time that this weapon saw battle once again."

Harry held the gun as if it was glass and would shatter "My lord I cannot accept this, I am not worthy."

Baldur shook his head "Nay, you are more than worthy, now for your second gift" Harry stared in awe as Baldur handed him a seven foot long, steel, collapsible, rune engraved staff, along the body of the staff, made from polished black steel which looked like two braided pieces of steal woven together, were glowing Nordic runes for sharpening, conductivity, healing and restraint. At the head of the staff was a single crystal in the form of a deadly sharp single sided short blade that glowed with a pulsing light within like a heartbeat.

"This is amazing my Lord!"

Baldur smiled as Harry expertly spun the staff about his body with such grace "I had this staff made especially for you, it is capable of channelling your magic like a mortal sorcerer's foci."

Harry collapsed the staff and placed it on his back as Baldur handed him a set of Nano-forged armour "This armour once belonged to me, I wore it after I was brought back from Hel, but these days it does little more than gather dust, so I want you to have it, and hopefully it will protect you just as it did me. Now get going, the Red Eyes will not wait."

Harry grinned as he felt the confidence and faith that his god had in him, he drew strength from it as he left to prepare himself for the mission. The trip to the red eyes factory beyond the ice wall was a long one, it was the furthest that Harry had ever been beyond the wall, and the journey was spent with Harry in the armoury making sure all his equipment was in working order and that his armour was in perfect condition for the upcoming battle. His black, emerald and green armour, where it was once marron it was now an emerald green to match his eyes.

Leaning up against the wall by the door was his staff and sitting on the desk in front of him was a single round barrelled pistol with a wooden and steel grip "Hod's pistol, but why was it given to me?"

"Wolf Leader Potter, we are nearing the drop of point."

Harry took a deep calming breath and grabbed Hod's pistol and attached it to his waist and grabbed his staff and placed it on his back as he marched out of the armoury.

…

Harry pulled the trigger of Hod's gun and watched with satisfaction as a pouncing Goblin was destroyed when the single round tore through the red eyes chest chassis sending parts everywhere.

In his right hand was his staff which he swung upwards dragging the blade through the ground and released a wave of magic that acted like a blade cutting through three Goblins at a distance. Trailing behind him the Wolves and Bears were taking down any Red Eyes that showed up, continuous fire from the forces of Asgard forced the standard Goblin forces back down the stone halls of the ancient production facility, around them were fallen stone statues and broken machinery.

Large power cables ran along the walls and ceiling all of which was no doubt providing power to the facility in order for them to create more Goblins, The young elite wolf watched as the Goblins were forced back by superior firepower, Harry stood at the front of the Wolves and bears taking deadly accurate shots from his pistol, each shot perfect and destroying a single enemy, a single shot for a single kill.

Then he heard an explosion just as a pack of Wolves began to secure a hallway of to the side of the main hall, Harry looked and scowled as a Dark Elf came rushing from the hall with its arm already transformed into its B.O.W configuration, Harry formed a magic shield as the Dark Elf fired a burst of energy arrows at his men, the shield held and the arrows exploded but his shield still held until Harry dropped it and fired a single shot at the Dark Elf striking one of its multiple legs destroying it at a joint and making the Dark Elf stumble, as it did a Bear charged it and unleashed his Ruiner and was shrouded by golden magical energies in the form of a bear.

The Dark Elf was brought down by the Bear and the combined force from many Wolves and several Bears. Once the Dark Elf had been destroyed by the single Bear who charged it Harry watched as the Valkyrie began to appear in bright columns of light to take the fallen to Valhalla.

Up ahead a bridge awaited them and Harry motioned for the men to stop "Hold here men."

The men stopped as Harry slowly and carefully made his way across the bridge, as he reached the mid-way point a Troll crashed down onto the bridge and swung at him with its hammer arm, Harry flipped backwards on his right arm and fired a single shot at troll destroying its armour on its left arm and a second shot destroyed the arm from the elbow joint down.

The Troll let loose a mechanical cry as it charged and tried to trample him, Harry ducked and rolled between the trolls legs and swung his staff and released a blast of magic which shattered the Trolls right leg armour, before the troll could turn he turned and fired a burst of magic at the Troll's back shattering the armour on its torso, he then used his staff to levitate the Troll's hammer arm which was still attached and undamaged and slammed it down into the Troll's chest several times causing the Troll to spark violently before it exploded.

The sound of gunfire drew the teenage elite wolf attention back to his men who were being overwhelmed seven to one by the undead minions of the Goddess Hel, Daughter of Loki.

Harry swore as his men were killed only to be taken over and brought back as Hel's minions further increasing the enemy forces "What in the name of ODIN is going on!"

The teenager swung his staff releasing a blaze of magical fire which incinerated the closest undead leaving only scorched tech from Helheim behind, he continued to send waves of fire along the bridge at the undead forces but they just kept advancing and he was quickly expending all his magical energy to fend them of. But despite the overwhelming odds the young black haired green eyed teenager refused to retreat or give up, the young soldier continued to fight even as the undead crept closer to him he pushed himself past his limits and began to draw on powers he never knew he had.

The bridge he stood on began to shake as a sheet of ice covered the entire bridge in seconds, spreading out from where Harry stood, the undead were instantly frozen solid and stopped moving as their joints and servos were blocked with ice, Harry focused all of his power into a single point and unleashed his Ruiner.

Hundreds of golden magically constructed ravens burst from him and began to shatter the frozen undead ahead and with the last of his strength gone the young man collapsed into a pool of darkness that formed below him and swallowed him up leaving behind only a frozen bridge and a lingering feeling of death and destruction.

…

Heimdall didn't turn to face Baldur as he approached and stood behind him "So it is done then?"

Baldur nodded even though it wasn't seen "Yes, Harry has been transported to Midgard successfully and I have cleared the facility of Undead."

Heimdall raised a hand to his chin "Any idea how the Undead reached the facility undetected?"

Baldur shook his head "None, Idunn is looking into it."

"How is our sister Idunn holding up?"

Baldur sighed "She was not in favour of this from the beginning you know she is protective of him."

Heimdall nodded "Yes, like a mother bear, or in this case a wolf."


End file.
